Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction- Part 1 Agents & Aliens Verse (Verse 5)
by MistyMay6886
Summary: Magnus Bane is basically seen as the FBI's resident joke. as nothing more than a conspiracy nut,After his partner quits- the sixth in three months- the FBI assigns Alec Lightwood to partner with him in hopes the practical minded ME turned field agent will be able to tamper the crazy out of this world-ness that is Magnus Bane… Only thing? Lightwood's far more than he appears...
1. Chapter 1-Partner's in crime

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/Verse%205AgentsAliens_

Magnus Bane is basically seen as the FBI's resident joke. Most of the other agents see him as nothing more than a conspiracy nut, jumping from one crazy theory to the next. No one really takes him seriously but as his father is the retired FBI director he's not going anywhere and they know it.

He won't leave and he won't temper his ridiculous theories. In an effort to maintain the sanity of the other agents Magnus's office is in the basement and he's tasked with working the more peculiar cases brought to the agency…

Sightings of unknown creatures, unexplained occurrences, and the occasional reports of UFO's and alien abductions…

Basically all the cases no sane agent would regard with anything more than a slight chuckle and a tip to ease up on the alcohol…

After his partner quits- the sixth in three months- the FBI assigns Alec Lightwood to partner with him in hopes the intelligent, practical minded ME turned field agent will be able to tamper the crazy out of this world-ness that is Magnus Bane…

Only thing?

Lightwood is more than he appears and his motivation to restrain the crazy conspiracy theories may be far more personal than even someone as imaginative as Magnus Bane can fathom…

Notes:

***Blanket Note For All Verses 3-9***

_Kay, so here's the thing, originally I was planning on starting these kinda in shifts, but I'm impatient and I really want to get this stuff going…_

_So over the next three weeks I am going to be starting universes_

_3-9_

_****(10 won't start till the others are well underway for a very specific reason)****_

_So some of them may take a bit to update but I will have the 1st half of chapter 1 up for all of them by May 10th (I'm setting me a deadline damnit)_

_The SEM Verse is still my main focus right now and will still be updated at least once a week…the others updates will be a bit more random depending on which one my mind is running with at that moment_

_I know it seems like a lot and not gonna lie that's cause it IS but my mind has been running with these for over a year now, I think it'll work out just fine…_

_All the universes I will most likely just update half a chapter at a time._ _The 1st stories of them will mainly just be introducing our characters and getting a feel for the world so- with the exception of the 40's with a twist the 1st stories will only be 8 chapters,_

_Kay onto our regularly scheduled program_

Kay onto another one…I say this about all of them but I'm really looking forward to this verse. I think having a sci-fi based verse will be a nice change of pace. This one basically started out because I told _**someone**_ about the idea with Mags and Alec as partners and she said it almost reminded her of X-Files and…yeah…totally her fault. There was a freaking 5 DAY X-files marathon on, I watched a good deal of it…never occurred to me…one sentence from her and my brain was off and running. (So, once again, thanks SO much! :-)

We'll have quite a few twists and turns, some interesting cases and who knows what else…

So excitement, paranormal cases, Agents, and aliens…

Should be a lot of fun.

Let's see where this one goes…

_Chapter 1:_

_Partners in crime_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Luke)_

"Nope that's it, I'm done-"

"But Dax if you j-"

"**No. **I am done, he's insane. I'm not working with that lunatic another minute. I'm transferring to crisis negotiations and prisoner transfers – it's less craziness and drama."

Luke shook his head, hurrying after him.

"Come on, you've only been partnered with him for three w-"

"Three of the most insanity inducing weeks of my life. It's not happening, paper works already submitted, I'm out, you guys are on your own. And good luck to whatever poor, unfortunate bastard gets roped into taking over the job."

Luke shook his head quickly, gesturing over towards Agent Bane, then back to Dax, pleadingly,

"Magnus, do something!"

He shrugged, giving a faint, twinkling wave,

"I'll miss you too Dax."

Dax glared

"Bite me, Magnus."

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"No thanks, flattered and everything, but you're _really_ not my type."

Dax gave an aggravated noise, shaking his head, before turning back to Luke, giving a shrug,

"Like I said, I'm done, he your problem now."

With that he turned, quickly striding out the door, bounding down the stairs.

Luke sighed, slumping faintly against the nearest desk, rubbing lightly at his temples,

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, giving a slightly dismissive shrug,

"Eh, no big loss. He was an arrogant showboat- he's just with the agency for the glory and acclaim. We don't need that." He smiled, patting Luke assuredly on the shoulder,

"Don't worry boss man; I have a good feeling about the next one…

Seven's always been a lucky number for me."

Luke groaned, rubbing his face, peaking out between his fingers to glare faintly at the younger man,

"You said the same thing about three…AND five."

Magnus shrugged,

"Well yeah; but seven's sure to be lucky…

If not thirteen's probably not too terribly far off. That one'll stick for sure."

Luke glared, giving a world weary sigh (otherwise known as the standard Agent Magnus Bane soundtrack.)

He shook his head faintly, pointing towards the elevator,

"J-just go back to the basement, I need to think."

Magnus chuckled, giving a playful salute and exaggeratedly flirty wink, before turning on heel, heading to the elevators.

Luke groaned again, louder, rubbing at his face exasperatedly.

_This was just too much…who the hell could corral that crazy, quirky, lunatic?_

_It couldn't be __**just**__ anyone..._

_The person had to be just the right fit._

_Someone Magnus might not purposely chase away..._

_They had to be strong, smart, dedicated..._

_Someone who's not easily spooked..._

_It'd have to be someone equally as stubborn. Someone intelligent and rational, who could try to find a logical, down to earth explanation to even the oddest, least rational cases. Who could inject some much needed sanity into the Special Cases Division, not just bandy about from one crazy ass theory to another._

_Someone cool, calm and collected…_

_But who c-_

_…Oh…_

_Oh!_

_Hmm…_

_That could work…_

_That could work quite well…_

Luke smiled, reaching for the phone, quickly dialing the extension, patiently listening to the ring.

"M.E.'s office, Doctor Lightwood speaking."

Luke grinned,

"Hey Alec, been a while. So, I'm gonna cut right to the chase. I know you've been wanting to make the move to field agent, I may have an opening you'd be perfect for. I know you're pretty well settled in the L.A. Field office, but how do you feel about moving back home?"

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Magnus groaned, stretching, before focusing back on the screen…

Hmm…there's a report of a bat like creature terrorizing people in Illinois. And a new spattering of sightings of the Jersey Devil. It's a bit early for that actually. Usually those don't start up till the summer…oh, but there are multiple witnesses and someone thinks they caught it on camera.

_Could be promising…_

There's also a report of sightings of a serpent type creature in the San Francisco bay, it's spotty, but it's hardly the first.

_Hmm…_

_The one in Illinois is kinda flimsy, same with San Fr-_

He startles faintly at the creaking of the hinges, rolling his eyes, (He swears someone made it do that as a prank- or as a warning they were entering the FBI 'loony bin' as they referred to it.) He glances over at the door, spotting a man with a faintly nervous expression glancing around the office, taking in the assorted articles, photos and randomness that adorned the walls.

Magnus swallowed, blinking in surprise…

_Woah…_

_Damn…he had no clue who the pretty, vaguely confused looking man holding the box was, but he'd be more than happy to help him out…_

_With anything…_

_Again…_

_DAMN…_

Shaking his head to clear away all of _that_, and at least make an attempt at some sort of vaguely professional, FBI agent air, Magnus shifted over, giving a slightly flirtatious smile,

"Well hello there…and how may I help you gorgeous?"

_Okay…not the professionalism he was going for, but pretty guy startled and blushed delightfully so it was totally fine._

The guy blinked, eyes flickering over Magnus in surprise, giving a slightly confused smile,

"Um…hey…sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Agent Alec Lightwood, transferring over from the LA field office. Apparently Director Garroway is out of the office right now but he told me if he's out that I'd be partnering with an Agent Bane. I asked the guy at the front desk and he just laughed and pointed me this way…Though by that reaction I'm starting to think it's just a hazing the new guy kinda thing."

He paused, giving a faint shrug and a kind of sheepish smile.

"So, do you by chance know where I can find Agent Bane?"

Magnus blinked in surprise, swallowing again,

_Oh…thank you Luke…_

_Seven really was a lucky number…_

Magnus stood up, moving around his desk with a brilliant smile,

"You've found him.

Agent Magnus Bane; at your service."

Agent Lightwood blinked in surprise, eyes slipping over Magnus slowly, taking in his bizarrely patterned deep blue suit with the black satin shirt, multiple necklaces, rings and silver ear cuff, shaking his head slowly,

"Umm…n-no offense, but you really don't look like an agent. Can I see your badge?"

Magnus gave a bright, surprised chuckle and a flirtatious wink, eyes appreciatively flickering over Alec,

"Gorgeous, you can see anything of mine you want."

Alec blushed brilliantly clear to his ears,

"Umm, l-let's just stick with the badge for now."

Magnus chuckled, fishing out his badge and I.D, handing it to the other agent for inspection.

Alec looked it over meticulously, shaking his head once more, glancing back up, quirking his eyebrow.

"_**You're**_ retired FBI Director Henry Bane's son?"

Magnus grinned,

"Yup, that'd be me."

Alec nodded faintly, still seemingly unsure, before shrugging, glancing again curiously around the room,

"Umm, by the way, what were you doing down here? Is this some kind of storage area or something?"

Magnus chuckled, throwing his arm around Alec's shoulders,

"Nope, this is our office."

Alec blinked in surprise,

Magnus preened,

"Great isn't it? I decorated it myself."

Alec swallowed again,

"Yeah…I-I got that…So…you kinda have a thing for sci-fi, huh?"

Magnus scoffed, shaking his head,

"Actually I can't stand the stuff. It makes a total mockery out of all the real paranormal things out there. Cryptozoology, parapsychology, ESP even Extraterrestrials all become little more than jokes and punch lines-

Makes our whole department a joke.

Our intern Simon totally adores it though, and the kid's hurt puppy look should be weaponized, so I try to keep that to myself when he's around."

_Again with the blinking…_

"O-our department?"

Magnus beamed, nodding quickly, squeezing his shoulder,

"Yup, we're the Special Cases Division:

Everything from Sightings of unknown creatures, unexplained occurrences, supernatural sightings and experiences, UFO's, alien encounters and abductions and everything in between…

How awesome is that?"

Alec swallowed,

"Uhh…"

Magnus snickered, unable to keep his eyes from flickering over Alec, taking in the deer in the headlights look in those pretty greenish hazel eyes, seeing how his fingers clutched nervously at his box of belongings,

_Oh…_

_He is SO keeping this one around…_

_He needs to remember to send Luke a thank you gift. Maybe a nice bottle of scotch…_

_Or a Rolex…_

He subtly glanced over Alec yet again

_Maybe both…_

_DAMN…_

_Seven really __**was**__ his lucky number._

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _End OF Story Notes_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Kay got the entire story up in one day, proofed now…I'm really looking forward to this one. I have LOTS of plans for here

_So what do you all think so far?_

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 12 ***


	2. Chapter-2 Social Butterflies & Socially

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

Chapter 2:

Social Butterflies And Socially Awkward Aliens

Chapter complete!

Alec meets his new partner, wonders what he did to piss off Luke…

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Oookay…that was kinda odd…_

Alec quirked his eyebrow, glancing back one last time at the still chuckling agent as he made his way to the elevator. He'd be the first to admit he doesn't always get people senses of humor but that just seemed off. What was so funny about him asking where to find his new partner Agent Bane?

Maybe the guy was laughing at something he'd read or seen earlier?

He shook his head faintly, climbing into the elevator, shifting the box with his personal effects to the side, pressing the button for the basement. It was probably nothing, or just a way to mess with the new guy. Maybe that was it…trying to make him nervous or unsure.

_Yeah, that had to be it…just a bit of giving the new guy a hard time…_

That was okay, it was the custom and all that (Annoying but standard human interaction). All in all it was actually a good thing, a way to integrate you into the group, to become part of the team. That was exactly what he wanted- to fit in, to be accepted and seen as just another member of the agency.

That is exactly what he needed to do…the last thing he wanted was to seem the odd man out, have people cross examining him or being suspicious. That would be very bad. Always best to just go with the flow and blend in, try to keep a low profile. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention, have people figure out his secret.

That was a big part of the reason he'd always stuck to lab work. It was much more isolated, giving him far fewer chances to slip up or draw attention. He'd never really mastered or taken to social skills and interpersonal interactions the way his siblings did- Izzy and Jace practically reveled in it. The two of them were always the life of the party and centers of attention. Even Max, while nowhere near as social as their other siblings, was quite a bit more adapt at it than Alec. While somewhat small his group of friends were quite close- near inseparable.

That just had never been Alec. He was always a bit more awkward than them, more closed off, serious and suspicious. He tended to keep people at a distance. It wasn't generally intentional; it just kind of happened.

His siblings tried to help him, giving him tips and suggestions to seem a bit more 'normal' and less stiff and closed off but it always seemed odd and confusing. That's why he generally just stuck with lab work and professional interactions whenever possible. Being serious and focused was considered a good thing in the fields of medicine and science…it fit him perfectly.

Plus, let's be honest, a Medical Examiner who seemed a bit out of touch or confused by basic human interaction was all but expected.

Nevertheless he wants this move; to be able to be an actual field agent, it's been his goal for as long as he could remember. He never really thought he'd get the chance, always a bit concerned he couldn't be convincing enough to not arouse suspicion. He was completely shocked by Luke's call and actually quite encouraged by it. He'd always greatly admired the man and was very relieved his new boss would actually understand his trepidation- not to mention that's one less person he'd have to worry about discovering his secret.

_Hey, maybe Alec could even pick up a few tips from him..._

Luke had been running the FBI for over half a decade and was a decorated agent long before that. The Dyn Haearn more than had it down by this point- then again who would ever think the head of the DC office of the FBI was anything other than a normal human?

After all an Alien running the FBI was the stuff of cheesy B- movies and comic books…

_Irony was one of the few humorous things Alec actually got…_

At least here Alec didn't have to worry about his new boss thinking he's weird or unsociable. Luke would know Alec's just a slightly awkward Iachau Estron trying his hardest to seem like a normal average, human.

_And hey, Luke had called him out of the blue and offered him the job; he must think Alec could handle it._

Now all Alec had to do was just prove him right.

_**Which he absolutely would.**_

It would help a lot that his new partner was no doubt a serious, well grounded agent. I mean he'd have to be. Magnus Bane was the son of the retired head of the FBI. An FBI legacy had to be striving to be one of the best, to live up to his father's example, follow in his footsteps. He's sure to be a serious, down to earth, grounded agent excelling in professionalism and lawfulness.

Exactly the type not to attract any undue attention…

It would be perfect.

Alec smiled once more to himself as the elevator dinged sliding open. He glanced around curiously, tilting his head in confusion.

_Huh…_

Well…this is definitely the basement. There was a short, stubby hallway that just kind of ran into a dead end after about twenty feet. The walls were a blank slate grey color that was vaguely reminiscent of dingy cinderblock. As he stepped out into the hallway the fluorescent lights flickered somewhat ominously for a moment before stabilizing.

_ Oookay…something wasn't right here…_

_The morgue was more inviting than this._

Wait…did the FBI have a morgue? Cause that's kinda the feel he's getting here. More specifically the feel of a morgue in a zombie movie, right before the jump scare…

Yeah, something's definitely going on here…

He's starting to think he was right on the whole 'hazing the new guy' thing. He couldn't imagine why his new partner would be down here.

_Damnit…this is just downright obnoxious…_

_How is it humorous to send a new guy on his very first day to the creepy basement?_

_Why is that 'fun'?_

_See? This is why he doesn't get human interaction…_

He sighs faintly, beginning to turn back to the elevator before spotting a slightly open door at the end of the hallway. He can hear faint shuffling and movement like noises from there, so someone's down here with him. Maybe Agent Bane was down here after all. It could be a storage room or something. It's possible he's looking for something for a case. He breathed a faint sigh of relief, relaxing a bit, making his way to the door.

_Oh thank goodness…maybe he's not being 'pranked' after all…_

He reached forward, pushing the door the rest of the way open, faintly startling at the odd creaking of the hinges that sounded almost like it would be right at home on in a compilation of Halloween sound effects, glancing around in confusion…

_Umm…y-yeah…he's going back to prank…_

_What the hell IS this place?_

It looks like either a mental ward or the room of a kid who's been to way too many comic-con's. All that's missing was the padded walls or band posters. Come to think of it both could actually be here and he just hasn't been able to spot them yet. Near every spot on the walls is papered with newspaper articles, clippings, printouts, photos and assorted posters of Bigfoot, sea monsters, ghosts, mermaids, UFO's, and every other thing you expect to see only in a midnight movie marathon.

_What in th-_

"Well hello there…and how may I help you gorgeous?"

Alec startled faintly, glancing around, catching sight of the owner of the voice as he leaned over into Alec's line of sight, kind of peering around a stack of folders and assorted randomness, giving a slightly twinkling wave and flirtatious smile.

_Oh…umm…_

_Wow…pretty…_

Alec blinked, unable to keep his eyes from slipping over the man…though he got the feeling that wasn't exactly an uncommon thing with the guy.

_Wow…_

He was absolutely stunning. Shimmery raven black hair in an upswept, complicated style that Alec couldn't even begin to attempt. Sharp, distractingly beautiful features; deep warm brown eyes made all the more striking by a precise, somewhat dramatic black kohl line, sharp cheekbones and full, soft, far too enticing lips highlighted with a bit of shimmer.

The man's wearing a very fitted deep blue patterned suit with a black silk shirt underneath, the top two buttons open, exposing a brief teasing bit of his neck and chest…which was…

_Umm…_

_Yeah…_

As if his features and the outfit and the slightly open shirt weren't distracting enough the man was also wearing more jewelry than Alec can ever remember seeing on another man. Multiple necklaces of varying lengths, several glittering rings and an odd, weirdly distracting silver dragon like cuff on one ear.

Yeah, this guy most definitely had to be used to people gawking like idiots…at least Alec didn't have to feel too bad about his dumbfounded reaction…

_Why in the hell was the prettiest man he'd ever seen hidden away in the conspiracy bunker room of the FBI basement!?_

Alec swallowed faintly, trying to shake that off and get his head back on straight. He had no clue who the insanely pretty bejeweled man was but it was irrelevant. Whoever he was he had to work in some capacity for the FBI.

Did they have some kind of undercover model division or something he was unaware of? That seemed a bit more CIA or NSA tactics but he couldn't really think of another reason for there to be what appeared to be a gorgeous model in club wear just randomly hanging around the basement of the FBI.

In any case, whatever model man did it was for the FBI. This meant he was a colleague…which meant pretty model man was totally off limits.

_Which…kinda sucked…_

_A lot…_

_B-but that was how it had to be._

He was at work. This was his only shot at field work. It was his very first day as a field agent and he was a stringent professional. He was _**always**_ a professional…And there wasn't much LESS professional than hitting on someone you worked with.

_So he wouldn't…_

_He was a professional damnit…_

_He could most definitely act like one…_

_H-he thinks…_

_Hopefully_

_Again, wow…_

He startled faintly, snapping out of that, stepping forward, giving a slightly confused smile and a kind of awkward wave,

"Um…hey…sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Agent Alec Lightwood, transferring over from the LA field office. Apparently Director Garroway is out of the office right now but he told me if he's out that I'd be partnering with an Agent Bane. I asked the guy at the front desk and he just laughed and pointed me this way…Though by that reaction I'm starting to think it's just a hazing the new guy kinda thing."

_Damnit…he always rambled when he was nervous…_

_And ridiculously pretty men made him _**_very_**_ nervous…_

He paused, shrugging, nervously brushing his hair back,

"So, do you by chance know where I can find Agent Bane?"

Model man blinked faintly in surprise, swallowing, eyes flickering over Alec. He stood up, coming out from behind the desk, slipping closer, giving a bright beaming smile. Alec felt his heart pick up a few tics,

_Oh wow…even prettier..._

_And tall too…a few inches shorter than Alec, just the right height t-_

_NO… Step away from the pretty model man…_

_Stop it…You are at Work…_

_You are a Professional…_

_Act like it Damnit…_

_Alright this was getting out of hand- he needed to get away from the pretty model man and find Agent Bane a-_

Pretty model man smirked impishly, quirking his eyebrow, giving a slight shrug,

"You've found him.

Agent Magnus Bane; at your service."

_Ooh….crap…_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Oookay…so…apparently at some point he has thoroughly and completely pissed off Luke, or fate, or the universe, possibly all three…_

Almost certainly all three…

He is now part of the Special Cases Division; investigating things like unexplained creatures, UFO's, and alien encounters that comes to the FBI's attention.

He is partnered with hands down the prettiest (And just going by the last ten minutes most brazen, flirtatious, and outlandish) man he's ever met.

He's an Alien doing everything to seem like a normal, average human and draw as little attention to himself as possible.

Just to reiterate He is an Alien investigating Alien encounters with a ridiculously pretty, flirtatious conspiracy nut in the basement of the FBI…

_**What the hell man?!**_

What was Luke thinking putting him here? Was he high?!

Yeah Luke's did fine hiding what he really is from his colleagues and the government and everyone else but that's _**Luke**_; Alec is not Luke. He is not a calm, collected, suave Dyn haearn capable of blending seamlessly into society. He's a slightly neurotic Iachau estron medical examiner who's spent the last eight years working with dead people because he didn't have to worry about them figuring out what the hell he is!

He's already nervous about people figuring out his secret, always second guessing his actions, worrying they're gonna draw too much attention, that something will seem too off and he'll be found out. And he's now partners with a freaking conspiracy nut whose literal _job_ is trying to find proof of Aliens!

_How does that make sense?_

And! And as if that wasn't enough the man is the most eye catching, flashy, attention grabbing person Alec has ever seen. Like there is no way in hell this dude could go anywhere and NOT have people staring. Every last thing about him is meant to call attention…

Alec has spent the last decade trying to blend in and be as unassuming as possible. Going anywhere with Magnus he may as well have a freaking spotlight on him.

Also not that it's totally relevant but it's pretty insulting when you're lumped in with crazy, imaginary things like Bigfoot and the Jersey Devil. That's another thing; his first assignment as a field agent and he's a part of what can only be the FBI's in house joke. He's a serious, practical, down to earth (So to speak) agent, priding himself on his professionalism and skill and he's gonna be searching for freaking mermaids, ghosts, and sea serpents!

He's worked his entire life to be a competent, serious doctor and agent, respected and admired… now he was almost certainly going to be the office joke.

As if that wasn't enough the guy's mind numbingly gorgeous and a huge flirt. Meaning Alec is gonna be even MORE awkward and off around him than normal.

_He's a freaking socially awkward medical examiner;_

He's not use to insanely pretty model men blatantly flirting with him.

'Gorgeous, you can see anything of mine you want'- _Who SAYS that?!_ How do you even began to respond to that? He's already confused by the apparent game that is normal human behavior, social skills and interaction-

He does NOT need the freaking advanced version.

_Oh man…this is bad…this is so SO bad…T-_

"Alec?"

He startled faintly, blinking, looking over at Magnus somewhat wide eyed,

"Wha?" he shook his head,

"I-sorry-I…this is not…" he trailed off, giving a hopeless shrug, gesturing around the room.

Magnus gave a sympathetic smile, tilting his head,

"This really isn't what you were expecting, is it?"

Alec gave a faintly scoffing laugh,

"Understatement of the year."

Magnus chuckled, nodding, settling on the corner of his desk, shrugging,

"Yeah…it's not really what anyone expects. Being an FBI agent you expect everything you investigate to be rooted firmly in reality; drug trafficking, criminals, murderers…you don't really expect bigfoot, chupacabra and aliens."

Alec sighed, shaking his head, slumping faintly against the other desk.

"Once again, _huge_ understatement." He shrugged, glancing over apologetically,

"Look Magnus, no disrespect, but I really don't think this is gonna work out. I can see how invested you are in this and I respect dedication, but…" he trailed off, giving a slightly hopeless shrug, gesturing around

Magnus tilted his head,

"So can I assume you're not a believer?"

_Oh! That's good…_

_Yeah…let's go with that…_

"Y-yeah, sorry; I don't mean to disparage you or what is clearly your life's work. I get that this is what you want to do, and that is totally your prerogative. But I don't believe in any of this, and quite honestly I think it's pretty insulting to be assigned to a division that's got to be the butt of most of the jokes in the agency. I really can't believe Luke did this to me…" he startled, realizing how that sounded,

"Oh, umm…once again, no offense…I j-"

Magnus chuckled faintly, waving him off, moving over settling next to Alec,

"It's not like it's the first time I've heard it…I know what most of the other agents think of the SCD, what they think about me-

They _literally_ call this the FBI 'loony bin'. One of them- and I'm not sure which yet- even rigged the door to make that stupid 'creaky haunted mansion' type noise. I know most of them see me as a joke; think I've lost my mind, or am just trying to piss off my dad by working on these cases.

But I don't care."

Alec blinked, shaking his head disbelievingly,

"How can it not bother you?"

Magnus shrugged, giving a kind of flippant wave,

"Because our work isn't about them, or their opinions, or their perception of me. These aren't just crazy drunken reports or pranks- these are cases- the same as any other. The people who report them are scared and confused; they have been through something terrifying and life altering. They think they're losing their mind, that no one will believe them. They've faced something that has completely shook their perception of reality and instead of help and compassion they get ridicule and jokes.

They deserve better than that."

Alec swallowed, blinking, not really sure how to respond to that,

Magnus sighed, glancing over, giving a slight smile,

"Look, I know you think this work is meaningless, it's a joke, chasing shadows or whatever- and I'm not gonna lie, there are cases like that. We do get cases where someone read something wrong, misidentified something, had one too many- or five…but the same can be said for any other account.

Alec, I know this isn't what you signed on for, it's not what you expected, and a big part of you thinks it's beneath you; and I get that, I do. But like I said fantastical elements aside these are cases, plain and simple. These are accounts from real people about real experiences they have had that have completely shaken everything they ever thought to be true. I'm not saying you have to believe every word they say, you don't have to believe in what they think they saw…actually it's probably best that you don't- it means you're more likely to be able to remain objective.

But they deserve to be heard, to be taken seriously. They deserve the benefit of a doubt and to have someone actually look into their claims rather than just totally dismissing them out of hand.

Try to put yourself in their shoes. If you saw something that you had no explanation for, that went against everything you know to be true, that you knew- without a shadow of a doubt- flat out _did __**not**_ exist, and yet you saw it plain as day, no mistake…how would you feel? What would you do?"

_Well hell…_

He sighed, shrugging,

"I really don't know…but I would want someone to at least hear me out."

Magnus smiled,

"Exactly…and that's what we do. We go, listen to these people, investigate the claim same as any other case. We try to give them a rational explanation, to let them know that they haven't just lost it, that there is a real, legitimate reason for their experience…that's all. Okay?"

Alec couldn't help a slightly disbelieving laugh,

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"What?"

Alec blushed faintly, that probably wasn't the right response, shrugging sheepishly,

"Sorry…just you made searching for bigfoot and mermaids sound like a public service or a moral obligation...I did not think that was possible."

Magnus chuckled,

"It is- what, you think we're better off being oblivious to the world around us? I want to help the witnesses but I also want to know the truth. I mean people always assume we know everything there is to know…that's not only naïve it's really kind of pompous."

Alec glanced over, quirking his eyebrow,

"So…you really believe in these things? Bigfoot, chupacabra, ghosts, aliens- all of it? I mean, it just seems so crazy…"

Magnus laughed,

"It is, it's totally insane…but so is most every other part of our world. Really does bigfoot and Aliens seem any crazier than a tarantula the size of a dinner plate, or a _capybara_ or instagram celebrities?"

Alec gave a surprised laugh, nodding,

"Okay…you might have something there…"

Magnus grinned,

"I usually do." he paused, nudging Alec's shoulder faintly,

"I'm not asking you to change your entire world view, just go into it with an open mind…give it a chance...you may be surprised."

Alec chuckled,

"Yeah…honestly I don't see that happening…it takes a lot to surprise me."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Okay, so you'll give it a shot?"

Alec sighed, glancing over at his hopeful expression, finally rolling his eyes,

"Yeah…I'll give it a shot."

Magnus grinned, throwing his arm around Alec's shoulders,

"I swear you won't regret it."

Alec couldn't help a bit of a nervous laugh at that…

_This was insane…there were so many ways it could go wrong, and it would almost certainly blow up in his face…_

_There's no way it could work…_

_But hell if that smile wasn't totally worth the risk…_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _End Of Chapter Notes_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Okay so I seems to like using Welsh translations for names in my other series, think I'm just gonna carry that right on into the Sci-fi verse as well…

**Iachau estron=** Healing Alien (I know real original)

**Dyn haearn =** Iron Man (What…I can't have fun with the types?) 

Okay, proofing at lunch hope it's okay…

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 18 ***


	3. Chapter 3: Opposites Attract…Like A Lo

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

Chapter 3:

Opposites Attract…Like A Lot…

Chapter Complete!

We learn a bit more about Magnus, and our boys definitely have chemistry

Also Alec Meets Simon

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Oh good it worked…_

Looks like he might get to keep his pretty new partner after all. Alec seemed to be relaxing a bit, not so ready to bolt for the door, so that was good. He'd even agreed to at least give it a real chance. That was actually more than Magnus was expecting from his initial reaction.

He'd not only seemed irritated by the slight being relegated to the FBI loony bin was but almost fearful. That really wasn't too odd. He'd had more than a few partners who took this assignment as a pretty clear indicator they were on their way out so far as the Bureau was concerned. He tried not to take the reaction personally.

And Alec was never rude about it- quite the contrary- he was actually really respectful. Even though he thought the field itself was absurd, and he could see plainly that Magnus truly believed in it, that it was- as Alec had said- his 'life's work' he'd never, even for a second, dismissed Magnus or his beliefs. It'd honestly caught Magnus totally off guard. He really wasn't used to that in these situations. He'd had agents outright laugh in his face about it. They were dismissive and belittling at best, outright confrontational at worst. Well…unless they thought he was literally insane and were just placating him as they slowly backed towards the door.

He's had that one more than a few times…

Admittedly the last group was usually his favorite. There were a few agents who always got so very twitchy when he entered the room…

_Especially when the room was the shooting range._

_They were so much fun to screw with._

But this Agent Lightwood- Alec; his reaction was totally different. Even though he didn't believe in the things, in fact found the assignment beneath him and took it as a personal slight, he never- even for a second- seemed to in any way look down on Magnus for his belief in it.

_That…That was something else._

_You could be skeptical and still be open minded. _

And okay, he seemed a bit uptight, but…hell he was a FBI agent, pretty much all of them are uptight.

Magnus could definitely work with this guy.

The fact that he's tall, drop dead gorgeous, has a great smile and the prettiest eyes Magnus had ever seen was really just a delightful bonus.

_Once again; thank you Luke…_

Hopefully he didn't go too overboard on the speech.

Usually he tries not to go the sentimental route; it always felt like he was giving away too much. Empathy was admirable and a definite benefit for an agent but too much could cloud your judgment; and it was probably for the best if the other agents didn't know why he was so very empathetic to the witnesses. That he wasn't just skilled at putting himself in their shoes, but had actually _been _in their shoes.

At least at the time he was a kid so he didn't get the brunt of it like adults who came forward with wild stories did. People just thought he was an imaginative kid who got carried away. Even so, he remembered all too well the reactions; the dismissal, laughter, total disregard from everyone he tried to go to. Even his parents didn't believe him. No one believed him, no one would help, and he was only nine years old, there was nothing he could do.

It was a horrible feeling.

He took great efforts to help other's going through similar situations. To solve the case, get answers, help them get closure. He didn't have anyone to help him with his case…he can only hope his work keeps others from having to face something like that alone.

That was a long time ago yet even twenty years later it's still in the back of his mind. The fear, aggravation, the feeling of total helplessness, being unable to get anyone to listen, to believe him.

It's there on every case.

He just doesn't need everyone else to know that.

He usually stuck with the superficial parts of the cases; the excitement of the unknown, the mystery, and lore, craziness and drama. He tried to avoid focusing too much on the emotional parts of the case, they tended to hit far too close to home. Could bring up questions that he flat out did not want to answer.

_Not that anyone would believe him anyway…_

Still, it seemed like it was okay. Alec didn't appear suspicious of his impassioned speech, just heartened by it. He'd just think Magnus was a deep, empathetic person…that was okay it was close enough to the truth.

_Hell, it was the truth…_

He didn't need to know WHY exactly Magnus was so empathetic. Just that he was.

_And he was staying…_

_So that was good. And anyw-_

"-u been doing this?"

Magnus blinked, shaking himself out of his swirling thoughts, glancing over at the other man, tilting his head,

"I'm sorry what? I kinda zoned out there for a minute."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head faintly, waving him off,

"It wasn't really important, small talk kinda thing. I just asked how long you have been doing this. It's fine I tend to zone out a lot too. I'm not really used to working with people- well at least not _living_ people anyways- I tend to get lost in my own mind quite a bit."

Magnus blinked at that,

Alec startled faintly eyes widening, shaking his head, placatingly holding his hands up,

"Oh wow…t-that did not come out right at all. Let me try again? I've been working as a Medical Examiner for the last eight years. Which I know doesn't seem much better and is kinda weird and a lot of people find it off putting and wonder why someone would choose a job that's like half a step away from an undertaker but it's really not like that. It's just a way to help with cases and I have medical training and criminology training and profiler training and I have a natural knack with forensics and logics and it was a natural way to put all of that to use without having to deal with a lot of people cause I do have a lot of pretty diverse skills but basic social interaction has never really been one of them…

Uh…a-as you can kinda tell by…well…_that_…

Umm…so this whole 'thing'…it'll probably happen kinda a lot…sorry in advance. I really don't seem to be able to help it." he trailed off, shrugging, blushing brilliantly, glancing down, idly picking at a thread on his jacket.

Magnus blinked, totally frozen,

_Oh my god…how can someone be that gorgeous and that adorable at the same time?_

_That should not be possible damnit!_

Magnus couldn't help a slight near giggle, shaking his head,

Alec looked up, almost hurt. Magnus shook his head quickly, waving him off,

"No, no no… I swear I wasn't laughing at you. I'm not making fun of you or anything. That was just so unbelievably adorable I don't think I even know how to process it. That's all…"

Alec shook his head slightly in confusion,

"I…I really don't know how to react to that. I'm a 6'4" socially awkward medical examiner and an FBI agent …I've never been called 'adorable'."

Magnus gave another delighted laugh, settling closer, shaking his head,

"Maybe not to your face…but you really, _really_ are." he paused, reaching over patting Alec's hand, giving a warm smile,

"And don't worry about the 'social interaction' thing. Trust me I'm social enough for the both of us, I've more than got you covered there. Stick with me, you'll be fine. Next? Never apologize for being yourself. Especially when 'yourself' is adorable and overwhelmingly charming."

Alec blushed, giving a nervous laugh, shaking his head faintly.

"Thank but…I'm really not. Like I said, I've spent the last eight years working with dead people. Honestly I never really know what to say to people, always second guessing, worrying they'll think I'm odd."

Magnus gave a soft chuckle, quirking his eyebrow, shrugging,

"So what if they do? Think people don't think I'm odd?"

Alec shrugged, glancing over,

"Well…maybe…but…It really doesn't bother you? Like at all?"

Magnus laughed brightly, gesturing to himself, playing with the couple necklaces, flickering his fingers, causing his rings to catch in the light,

"Why would it bother me? They're right."

That surprised a laugh out of Alec, eyes widening, Magnus just shrugged,

"Sweetheart I know exactly who I am; a conspiracy nut agent working in the basement of the FBI tracking down unknown creatures and UFO's all while dressed for a night on the town. That IS odd…

But it's me."

Alec shook his head, giving a slightly disbelieving laugh, looking slightly amazed

"I…I really don't know how you can be that comfortable with all of that. I mean! Don't get me wrong it's great that you are. I just couldn't imagine being that unconcerned about the attention. As it is I always feel like people are watching me…not in the paranoia way, just, like judging, thinking I'm weird or off you know?"

Magnus smiled, eyes flickering over Alec,

"Sweetheart, they probably are staring; but it's not because you're 'weird'…it's because you're gorgeous. I'd actually figure you'd be used to it by now."

Again Alec blushed,

_Damn that was adorable…really that mix of sexy and adorable should not be possible… _

He shrugged, shaking his head faintly,

"Thanks that's really sweet of you to say. I really don't think that's it though. My siblings are way more eye catching; hell of a lot better at the social thing too. That's why I tended to gravitate towards lab work and all of that, seemed a good fit. Besides, when you're a medical examiner being overly serious and kind of dull is a positive thing."

Magnus sighed, flashing a gentle smile,

"Okay one? About the whole 'your siblings being hotter thing? That's impossible- and I'm a guy who investigates bigfoot and the chupacabra- I don't throw that word around lightly. Two there's nothing wrong with being serious, it just means you care- that's a good thing. And Three? Sweetheart; you are _**not**_ dull.

You're a brilliant, gorgeous 6'4" FBI agent/ doctor/ profiler investigating cripiteds and the great mysteries of the universe. That's not dull, that's a half a step away from a comic book superhero. All you're missing is a kickass origin story and a couple superpowers."

Alec gave a surprised, overly loud laugh, shaking his head quickly,

"I-I'm no superhero…"

Magnus smirked, eyes flickering over him, waggling his eyebrow playfully,

"That's what they always say. And I don't know, you definitely have the look down…I could totally picture you in the outfit."

Alec blushed more, shaking his head, laughing,

"Well stop picturing it."

Magnus pouted, huffing,

"Oh, you're no fun."

Alec rolled his eyes, giving a flippant wave, and a playfully sarcastic look,

"_I know;_ I've been telling you that this entire time!"

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, reaching over squeezing his shoulder,

"Oh… gorgeous, brilliant, adorable AND sarcastic; definitely hit the partner jackpot. Seven really was my lucky number. I'm SO sending Luke a thank you gift…probably a couple of them; maybe seven, seems fitting."

Alec laughed,

"I'm sure he'll l-

Wait…Seven?"

Magnus nodded with an unconcerned shrug,

"Yeah…so far I've chased away six partners, pretty sure Luke was at his wits end…"

Alec blinked nervously,

"'Chased away' how?"

He gave a dismissive, twinkling wave,

"Eh…mainly by being myself…just kinda more so. You know; fixing my makeup and nails at my desk, bombarding them with cryptid facts, dragging them along on snipe hunts, insisting Scifi channel midnight movie marathons count as research so you can compare the truth with the pop culture version, convincing them the basement's actually haunted, dragging them to psychic readings, blaring my pop diva mix; that sort of thing."

Again with the nervous blinking,

"Umm…"

Magnus shook his head, waving his concerns off,

"Oh relax gorgeous, you don't have to worry about any of that drama. That was all completely intentional. And it really was for their own good; I couldn't actually work a case with any of those condescending, judgmental jackasses! We have cases all over the country, that's a lot of one on one time…I go out in the woods with that Brantley or Douglas or god forbid Dax I'm totally leaving their obnoxious asses out there for bigfoot bait.

They wouldn't have been able to hack it…First case every last one of them would've been a whimpering, panicky mess. Better to leave them to the things their small, close-minded little brains can actually process.

It's settled, I'm keeping you, already decided."

Alec blinked eyes widening faintly before shaking it off, giving Magnus a disbelieving chuckle, quirking his eyebrow,

"And…do I have a say in this you 'keeping' me thing?"

Magnus grinned,

"You did…you agreed, too late to back out now. You're all mine."

Alec blushed, rolling his eyes, laughing, rubbing at his face,

"Oh my god…this is such a bad idea."

"No it's not."

Alec laughed again,

"N-no…it is. It really REALLY is…" He trailed off, rubbing his eyes, shrugging,

"But what the hell; I'm already here, paperwork's went through, you are _completely_ insane- but at least it's in a cute, fun way- may as well give it a try."

Magnus grinned, squeezing his shoulder,

"That's the spirit…I mean really, what's the worst that could happen?"

Alec snorted, shaking his head quickly,

"You don't want to know.

And never, _ever_ ask that…it's like tempting fate."

Magnus laughed, quirking his eyebrow,

"You don't believe in UFO's or bigfoot but you believe in fate?"

Alec rolled his eyes,

"No I'm just a realist; I believe that anything that can go wrong will eventually go wrong and saying things like that just speeds up the process."

Magnus outright laughed at that, shaking his head,

"That's not being a realist; it's being a pessimist…"

Alec shrugged,

"Not the first time I've been called that. And it's just pessimistic if it doesn't happen. If it happens I'm prepared, if not, I'm pleasantly surprised. Seems like a solid way to approach things really."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Remind me to introduce you to my friend Raphael; have a feeling you two will get along perfectly."

Alec chuckled, flashing a quick, way too cute grin and a bit of a nod,

"Sure…So it's settled, I'm staying…it's insane, and I am SO going to regret it...but I'm in…" he paused, glancing from Magnus around the room, giving a kind of hopeless shrug, gesturing to the scattered randomness.

"But I have absolutely no clue where to even begin with all of this. Is there like an Intro to Cryptology book or something I could page through?"

Magnus chuckled, settling on the edge of his desk,

"Well first off it's Cryptozoology and to a lesser extent parapsychology. Cryptology is the study of hidden writing- though that could come in pretty handy too and I probably DO have a few books on it somewhere around here. Next you don't need a book, you have me."

Alec chuckled, leaning in a bit, eyes flickering over him,

"I do huh?"

_Oh…he likes that._

Magnus swallowed, leaning in a bit, resting his hand on Alec's

"Mmm…most definitely. So…where do you want to start, gorgeous?"

Alec leaned in more, turning his hand, catching Magnus's, idly playing with his fingers, squeezing gently, gaze flickering from Magnus's eyes down, then all the way back up, lingering at Magnus's lips.

"Hmm…good question."

Magnus swallowed, kind of glad he was sitting down, his legs felt a bit wobbly,

_**Damn**__…that was hot as hell…_

_Thought he said he was awkward?!_

Alec squeezed his hand once more, tugging him in. Magnus couldn't help a bit of a whimper, lifting his free hand to Alec's chin, tilting his head up just a little, leaning in a-

"Hey Mags! Guess what I got the files on t-

_Oh crap! Damnit! I'm so so sorry! I didn't see anything, I swear!"_

Simon flailed eyes wide, whirling around, covering his eyes with the folder in his hand, practically smacking himself in the face in his haste.

Alec startled, pulling back, blushing, quickly grabbing the first book he saw, instantly very interested in 'Cryptids In Folklore Volume VI'. Magnus huffed faintly, rolling not only his eyes but his entire head,

_Damnit!_

_Honestly he adored the boy but he had the worst timing ever!_

_Ugh…and it's Simon…he can't even stay mad…_

_Those damn puppy eyes._

Magnus huffed once more, slipping off the desk, making his way over to the blushing intern hiding behind the folder, trying to find the door without opening his eyes. He sighed, catching Simon's shoulder stopping him, tugging the folder away from his face,

"Simon, it's fine, you weren't interrupting…we were just going over some of the Cryptozoology books."

He cracked one eye open, glancing over hesitantly,

"Are you sure? I can go…"

Magnus rolled his eyes, shaking his head, tugging him away from the door and back into the office,

"No Simon, you're good. Come on, I want you to meet my new partner….I really like this one."

Simon snorted,

"_Obviously_…er…I didn't see anything."

Magnus nudged him, tugging him over to the desk where Alec was hunched over the book. He's look totally focused and professional…if not for the fact that his ears where bright pink.

Magnus hid a smile,

_Damn, back to the adorable thing…_

_Yeah…he may be in trouble with this one…not that it wasn't totally worth it…_

He shook away that thought, lightly resting his hand on Alec's back, getting his attention,

"Alec? This is our intern Simon. Simon this is my new partner; agent Alec Lightwood."

Alec turned, flashing an unsure smile and a slightly awkward wave,

"Hi Simon…good to meet you."

Simon nodded like a bobble head, waving back,

"Yeah, you too..."

They all three just stood around for a moment, nodding awkwardly, unsure what to do next…

_Oookay, this had to stop, they looked like a row of dashboard Chihuahuas._

Magnus clapped loudly, startling the other two, breaking the silence, glancing over at Simon, with an overly bright smile,

"Okay, moving on…Simon! What do you have there?"

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Damnit! What was he doing?!_

He's a professional! He is an agent- he does NOT mess around with colleagues. He most definitely would never hit on his partner of all people. That is the absolute epitome of unprofessional. That is not him. It has never been him. Up till like two minutes ago he couldn't even imagine himself ever doing something so totally unprofessional …

_And yet he's known Magnus all of an hour and he's seconds away from kissing him- right there, in their office (otherwise known as the creepy basement of the FBI)._

Thank goodness Simon walked in when he did _(Also damnit Simon!)._

He really needs to step back and look at this, get his head on straight. He'd already promised Magnus he'd be staying, and going by the partners (SIX!) Magnus had purposefully chased off no way Luke would let him out of it, not if Magnus was actually willing to work with him.

Still he needs to get himself under control.

Yes, Magnus is gorgeous, and quirky, and enticing… Like _unbelievably_ enticing… but he was Alec's Partner.

He needed to get his head back on straight.

Pretty model man or not Magnus was OFF limits.

_**He was…**_

_Damnit…_

Alec shook his head as he made his way to Luke's office. He'd ducked out a few moments ago, leaving Magnus and Simon chattering excitedly about the file Simon had brought in; a report from a few weeks ago of a sighting of a UFO in Phoenix. Apparently it was a pretty big deal with multiple sightings. The official report said it was air maneuvers by a drone from the nearby air force base, but neither Simon or Magnus agreed with that. They insisted it was some kind of spacecraft.

Actually they were totally right.

Going by the photos it was a Cynaeafwr. A class B ship that harvests fluorocarbons, pollutants and other various toxins from the air and lower atmosphere to be refined and repurposed for a multitude of uses. They are actually quite beneficial, and most definitely not a threat…

Not that they could exactly explain that to humans.

Usually the ships have a built in cloaking feature, it must have been malfunctioning.

Alec was trying to follow along and seem interested, if unconvinced- but it was quite difficult to school his features. the main issue (well the main issue that wasn't the distractingly gorgeous, WAY too flirty partner) hitting him again.

_He was a freaking ALIEN trying to help solve cases that involved UFO's, alien sightings and even abductions…_

Yeah, yeah there's the Bigfoot, chupacabra, mermaids, ghosts whatever…

That's insane and crazy and ridiculous, but he could deal with that. He could deal with being the laughing stock of the bureau. He can deal with listening to accounts of strange sightings and crazy encounters. He can deal with running around to all corners of the country searching for imaginary creatures lead by a mind numbingly pretty conspiracy nut.

He can deal with all that…

_But the alien cases?_

_What the hell is he supposed to do there!?_

_How is he supposed to simultaneously search for AND cover up evidence of aliens? Is he supposed to actively thwart real, legitimate government investigations? Doesn't that make him like, a double agent?_

He has no clue what the hell Luke was thinking on this one, but he's damn well gonna find out.

He took a deep breath pausing, knocking quickly at Luke's door before slipping into the office, pulling the door closed behind him. Luke glanced up from the files on his desk, giving a friendly, welcoming smile, standing.

"Hey Alec, great to see you again, get settled in alright?"

Alec gave a false smile, nodding,

"Yup, all settled. Got my apartment, all moved in, everything set up…Oh and I just met my new partner…"

Luke faltered, a faintly guilty expression flitting across his features, holding his hands up placatingly,

"Okay now I know it's a little odd but let me explain…"

Alec flailed, eyes wide,

_"Explain!?_ Explain how you paired me up with an insanely pretty conspiracy nut in the creepy ass basement of the FBI investigating Bigfoot, mermaids, sea monsters, and, oh yeah ALIENS?

Do you not see the issue here?"

He chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"Pretty?"

Alec groaned, rolling his eyes, giving a sarcastic look that normally he'd never think to use on his boss but hell if that wasn't so much more than warranted in this case.

"Not really the issue I was referring to Lucian."

He shook his head, giving a bit of an apologetic smile,

"Sorry, couldn't resist..."

Alec sighed, slumping faintly, leaning against Luke's desk with a somewhat hopeless shrug,

"Seriously, what am I supposed to do here? Why would you put me in this position? I mean I know it has been a while since we seen each other but I kinda thought we were on good terms…Or at the very least not purposefully setting me up to fail terms."

Luke shook his head, settling in next to Alec, mimicking his pose. He reached over, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing gently,

"Alec, no, it's nothing like that. We _**are**_ on good terms. I think you're a great agent, and I knew how much you wanted a shot at being an actual field agent- I think you'd be great at it. I'm not setting you up for failure…"

Alec snorted, quirking his eyebrow,

"You assigned an Alien to investigate reports of Aliens and UFO's. Why would you do that?"

Luke groaned, rubbing his temples,

"Because I'm at my wits end with that annoyingly brilliant jackass and I didn't know what else to do! Magnus is brilliant and tenacious and honestly flat out one of the best agents I've ever met; but the man is bat crap crazy! And while he's great with witnesses; charming, eloquent, empathetic, the whole nine yards. Totally capable of getting them all but wrapped around his finger in a matter of minutes… with other agents?

Pfft…

He has all the charm, tact and appeal of a pissed off badger."

Alec outright laughed at that, nodding,

"Yeah…don't think that's accidental…said he's already chased away six other partners."

_"Damnit! I knew he did it on purpose!"_

Alec shrugged,

"So…why the hell did you pair me with him? Just assume the seventh time would be the charm or…"

Luke shook his head, waving him off,

"No, nothing like that, you just seemed the type that'd fit with him. You're steady, methodical, have a good head on your shoulders and are unflinchingly logical. That is exactly what is needed to counter Magnus's crazy. The SCD needs that.

Magnus really is a good agent, but he's impulsive, flighty, brazen and a true believer if I've ever met one. And that's not necessarily a bad thing, but it's a lot and it needs someone who can check the fantastical, who's willing to look for real, solid, down to earth explanations…

Hell my only other option is promoting Simon!"

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow

"Simon?"

Luke nodded

"Our intern: a bit odd but very bright...you met him?"

Alec chuckled, nodding emphatically,

"Uh, yeah. Kid seems really sweet but I get the feeling him and Magnus alone would be rather…umm…overwhelming on a case"

Luke scoffed, nodding,

Exactly that's why I need you."

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

"So…you chose to pair me with Magnus because I'm boring?"

Luke rolled his eyes,

"Not 'boring'…just steady. There's nothing wrong with that. It's exactly what the SCD needs. And that's not the only reason I chose you, just the main one. You're very intelligent, and VERY stubborn. You don't back down and aren't afraid to call people out when they're wrong, yet even when you do you have a pretty unique way of doing it to where it doesn't come across as condescending or judgmental, just as logic.

That's what Magnus needs- someone who can challenge him without talking down or belittling him. That's been the biggest issue with trying to find a partner for him.

I want him to have a partner who can counter him, who will look for any and all rational, logical explanations and will not automatically believe in whatever it is they're looking for, but they need to be able to do that in a way that isn't insulting or sets Magnus on the defensive…

That happens, they're screwed." He paused, glancing over at Alec, shrugging,

"But you? I really think it could work. You have an innate ability to question without condescending. Honestly despite your unerring logic you're probably the least judgmental person I have ever met. You don't care if someone believes something different than you; don't try to badger them or lecture them or tell them why it's wrong, you just let them have their beliefs…

That's really very rare, and I think Magnus will respond to that. He doesn't mind being called out, but mocked or belittled is another matter entirely. He's a good man, and an exemplary agent, but he's got a combative streak the likes of which I've never seen…except in his father."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"I really cannot believe that guy is actually the son of retired FBI director Henry Bane."

Luke laughed nodding,

"I know it is hard to believe…until you see Magnus pissed, then the similarities come through crystal clear."

Alec snorted,

"Yeah…think I'm gonna just to take your word for it."

Luke tilted his head,

"Smart man…" He paused, glancing over, giving a slightly helpless shrug,

"Look Alec? I know the assignment seems crazy and kind of belittling. Laughable in some parts and mind bogglingly complicated in others. And in some aspects it is probably a textbook definition of conflict of interest, but honestly? You are literally the only person I can think of with even half a chance of a real, productive, successful partnership with Magnus.

I know it's a big ask, but I really need you on this.

Will you stay? I assure you I'll help any way I can, especially on Alien involved cases….whatever you need. So, what do you say, will you give it a shot?

Please?"

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

"You sound kinda desperate there…"

Luke rolled his eyes,

"That's cause I _am_."

Alec chuckled, seemingly considering, before shrugging,

"Eh…think I kinda have to; Magnus already said he's keeping me, and from what you said I really don't want to piss him off so I guess I'm in."

Luke gave a surprised laugh, nodding,

"Well I guess it's settled then…good luck Agent Lightwood."

Alec snorted, shaking his head, taking a deep breath

"Thanks…think I'm gonna need it."

Luke chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

"I _know_ you will."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _End of Chapter Notes_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Cynaeafwr= Harvester_

Well…this should be an interesting partnership…

I know Magnus's train of thought at the beginning was a bit vague, it'll fill in, figure we need a bit of depth and insight into his character.

And yeah I know Alec seems kind of self conscious but you know Magnus will help him get over that. I think they'll be a great partnership, really balance each other well…

Especially when we get to the cases.

Also I love nervous Alec babbling…it seems so cute to me.

So I know Alec was pretty adamant about keeping work and personal separate, and he'll probably still TRY to do that for a while, but really; it's Magnus…There's only so much willpower one person can muster…

I like Alec and Luke, at least Alec has a sounding board when the crazy starts, lol…

So what do you guys think so far?

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 24 ***


	4. Chapter 4-Exactly What Kind Of 'Partners

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

Chapter 4:

Exactly What Kind Of 'Partnership' Is this?

Chapter Complete!_*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_

"And that HAS to be some kind of propulsion unit- see how it glows? No way that's just a drone."

Simon nodded eagerly, leaning closer,

"Right!? And I think you can even make out a vapor trail, No way that's just clouds- way too uniform. These are amazing…so much better than I was expecting. I can't believe we actually got copies!"

Magnus smiled, squeezing Simon's shoulder,

"I can't either- wonderful job darling."

Simon blushed, shrugging,

"It was nothing, just made a couple phone calls, thank you though. It really is too bad there's not much else to investigate- it really does seem to just be a one shot kinda thing."

Magnus shook his head,

"Still, it's proof, pretty strong proof at that. It's a wonderful catch."

He nodded eagerly, before pausing, glancing over at the door,

"It really is; I'm actually kinda surprised Alec didn't want to stay and examine them more."

Magnus shrugged,

"Well that's probably to be expected right now; he's a bit of a skeptic as of yet. Think he'll get more into it when he experiences it for himself. It's totally different when you actually talk to these people; see the evidence with your own eyes."

Simon tilted his head,

"Hmm…I'm kinda surprised. I figured with you being so eager to keep him around he was a believer…but I guess there's something else you want him f…uh…I-I mean…umm…" he trailed off, flushing,

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"What was that?"

Simon blushed brighter, shaking his head quickly,

"Umm…n-nothing…I didn't see anything."

Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes,

_"I'm surprised at you Simon!_ You really think I'm that easily won over? A gorgeous body and a pretty smile and I'll just fold?"

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

"Well…"

He gasped, giving a sharp laugh,

"Hey! I'm not that easy!"

Simon snorted before catching himself, giving a sheepish shrug,

"Sorry…"

Magnus chuckled, shrugging unconcerned,

"Okay…so maybe I am…a bit, but this really isn't about that."

Simon again quirked his eyebrow,

Magnus shook his head,

_"It's not!_ Alec IS a skeptic but he's not arrogant about it. He could see how important this work is to me- that it was, as he said my 'Life's Work'- and he never once looked down on me for it. He may not believe in the things we investigate- may even see the assignment as a slight at first, but he's not arrogant or condescending about it. I can work with a skeptic; I cannot work with a jackass.

That was the issue with the others. Every last one of them was a self aggrandizing, condescending jackass. Bad enough I'd have to work with that but no way I'm going to subject the witnesses to even more of that- god knows by the time we get their they've had enough of that to last a lifetime.

This one is different. He's a skeptic, but he's not narrow-minded or judgmental. He doesn't believe in the paranormal or the like, but he doesn't outright dismiss someone simply because they believe something different or a bit unusual.

He's intelligent, practical, level-headed, more of a scientist at heart. He has an analytical, science driven mind- he actually worked as an ME the last seven years-"

Simon scrunched his nose faintly at that, Magnus waved him off,

"Now, now, none of that. It was a way he could use all his skill sets, help solve cases, and catch murderers and criminals."

"Yeah…by working with dead people…who chooses that?"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Simon, we chose to spend our lives investigating bigfoot and aliens- we have no room to judge someone for somewhat unorthodox career paths."

He shrugged, nodding,

"Fair point…So you think he'll be a good match?"

Magnus nodded,

Simon tilted his head, smirking faintly,

"And that has nothing to do with you wanting to jump him?"

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes,

"No! I don-"

"Mags? Don't even try that. When I came in you two looked like you wanted to devour each other."

He quirked is eyebrow,

"Thought you said you didn't see anything?"

Simon rolled his eyes, quirking his eyebrow right back, shrugging,

"I lied?"

Magnus snorted, shaking his head,

"I have been a terrible influence on you."

Simon grinned, nodding quickly,

"You really have, but that's kinda off topic. I know you said you think he'd be a good partner- and I admit he does seem like a nice guy, a hell of a lot better than a lot of the ones Luke's thrown your way- but are you sure your assessment is actually based on facts? I mean facts that are something other than 'tall, nice body, pretty eyes, great smile'?"

Magnus sighed, giving a faint nod,

"Yes, I know what it seems like- especially given how we were when you walked in, but it's really not like that. I admit the guy is gorgeous- and has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen- but that is just a delightful bonus. He was sweet, a little awkward, and not really big on the social thing- part of the reason he chose to be an ME. He seems very kind and very thoughtful. Totally non-judgmental- that is huge with our work.

The skepticism may be a bit of a hindrance at first, but we can work with that. Hell it could even be beneficial. Having someone less apt to believe in the sightings, looking for more down to earth options- that could be quite useful. And he has experience with medicine, forensics and a few other fields, meaning he'd probably be able to come up with natural explanations that may never occur to us. That's good- the more natural explanations we can rule out the more solid the evidence that defies all that is.

And yes, I find him attractive- and _unbelievably_ adorable- really that combination of hot and adorable should not be possible but apparently it is.

However that is irrelevant- he is the first potential partner that I have been paired with who I think really has a shot at being successful at this…

That's huge."

Simon smiled, nodding,

"It really is…"

Magnus tilted his head curiously,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"Well I agree with you- from what you said he seems like he really will be a good fit…"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"But…?"

Simon sighed, flailing slightly,

"Okay…so it's none of my business but if that's the case it kinda seems like starting anything up with the dude would probably be a majorly bad idea. I mean! I know he seems really sweet and smart and hot and all that and I get that and if it seems like it's something more than that that's totally different but if it's just you think the dudes hot or whatever it's probably not worth screwing up the first real viable shot at a partnership you've had so far…

And once again it's none of my business and I'm just an intern and it's your life and if you think it's a good idea who am I to say otherwise- clearly you'd know your own mind and situation better than anyone else.

It's just mixing professional and personal tends to get messy and if it's just some dude around the office that's one thing but if it's your partner-who you'll be working with every single day, and you have to rely on quite heavily…

I-it just seems like it could get really complicated, really quickly…

But once again that's just my take.

I've known you three months and Alec all of two hours- clearly I'm no expert on you two…or as I haven't had a date in nearly half a year and the last one was kinda an unmitigated disaster on this kinda thing in general…

Like I said, that's just my opinion."

Magnus sighed,

"Well…you're opinion unfortunately is kinda spot on."

Simon tilted his head, glancing over. He shrugged, giving a kind of flippant wave, slumping against the desk,

"You're absolutely right…it is way too much to risk. I mean Alec is the first potential partner I've had that really seems like it'll work out- I honestly couldn't see Luke finding anyone who'd fit better…and As I've purposefully chased away six agents already he has to be nearing his wits end. I do rather like the man; I'd really prefer not to be the cause of a mental breakdown for him.

Alec is gorgeous, and adorable, and a whole host of other oh so appealing things; but above all else he is my partner.

I can't jeopardize that just for a bit of fun and a quick fling…" he tailed off sighing dreamily,

"Okay…maybe a LOT of fun…hmm…" he startled, shaking his head, trying to clear all of those thoughts,

_Although…_

He shook his head again, shifting his focus back to the photos from Phoenix, trying to get his mind out of the gutter and back to something work appropriate.

"No…it's not worth it…"

Simon settled next to him, giving a slightly guilty shrug,

"Sorry dude…"

Magnus gave a slight wave,

"Why? It's not your fault my new partner is a fantasy come true…damn Luke."

He paused, blinking in surprise, looking over at Simon in disbelief,

"Did he do that on purpose?"

Simon laughed,

"You really think the director of the FBI would be so desperate to find a partner for you that he'd purposefully choose a hot dude just in the hopes you'd want him enough to keep him around?

Come on Magnus, that's…that…"

Simon trailed off, blinking, beginning to shake his head before trailing off tilting his head consideringly, giving a faint, surprised chuckle, that turned into a full on laugh,

"Oh my god…he totally did!"

Magnus gave a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head, rubbing at his temples,

"Oh wow…I may have been too slow on the mental breakdown thing…"

Simon laughed, nodding quickly, shrugging with a bright grin, nudging his shoulder playfully,

"H-hey, I guess if anything you don't have to worry about getting grief for 'fraternizing' if your boss is basically playing matchmaker."

Magnus groaned, rubbing at his face,

"I cannot believe this."

Simon took a couple of deep breaths trying to get his laughter in check, wiping his eyes,

"Dude…this is just…"

Magnus rolled his eyes, huffing faintly,

"I know."

He shook his head once more, standing up. Simon glanced over curiously,

"Going to find your new 'partner'?"

Magnus shook his head,

"Nope, going to have a chat with my boss/matchmaker."

Simon's eyes widened,

"You really think that's a good idea?"

He shrugged,

"No…probably not…but it's the idea I'm going with. I'll be back soon, if Alec gets back first maybe kinda show him around, get him comfortable with the bunker? It'd really help if he's somewhat familiar with the reality of the things we'll be investigating rather than just what he's seen in movies and such.

I'd told him I'd get him acclimated but…well…that's when you came in."

Simon snorted,

"'Acclimated' huh? First time I've heard it called that."

Magnus glared, giving a sarcastic look. Simon chuckled, nodding, waving him off,

"Sure Mags, no problem."

Magnus smiled, giving a slight nod, beginning towards the bunker door,

"Hey while you're in there see if Luke has a 'partner' for me too or if I have to chase off a few more agents first. If that's the case I have over twenty years of Sci-fi, fantasy, comic book, and cryptid knowledge at my disposal, and the innate ability to chatter on far longer than should be possible without stopping for breath- pretty sure I can catch up to your six pretty quick."

Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes, quirking his eyebrow at Simon exasperatedly,

He laughed, shrugging with a playful smirk,

"What? Like I said I haven't been on a date in a while…and if anything clearly Luke has good taste."

_*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_ _(Luke_)_

_Hmm…now if the-_

Luke's thoughts are cut off by a quick wrapping at his door.

_Huh…Magnus's knock…_

That's kinda unexpected. He'd figured this would be a partnership Magnus would actually be good with. He fought off a groan, rubbing his eyes faintly. Alec was just here, he'd said they were good- Hell, _better_ than good. Said Magnus had insisted he was 'keeping' Alec- which wasn't exactly what he had been going for but as the last six agents he was paired with he'd purposefully chased off he was counting it as a positive…. What could have possibly screwed up in all of twenty minutes?

_Damnit…he does not have the energy for this…_

He sighed, rolling not only his his eyes but his entire head in anticipation.

"Come on in Magnus."

The door opened, Magnus slipping in, pulling the door closed silently behind him before turning to face Luke, movements sharp, measured, utterly focused. Magnus paused, leaning back against the door, folding his arms across his chest, sharp, calculating gaze zeroing in on Luke, shifting over him before traveling back up, meeting his eyes, head tilted…

He quirked his eyebrow, and smirked.

_Oh crap…_

He knew that look…unless it was on a case he HATED that look.

That look meant that Magnus knew something, something that up till that point he'd been purposefully kept in the dark about. He'd figured it out, cracked the code, solved the puzzle, whatever you wanted to call it.

He knew something someone didn't want him to and now it was time for them to face the fall out.

And it was directed squarely at him.

_CRAP…_

_This cannot be good…_

He swallowed, going for relaxed and casual, leaning on his elbows, flashing a friendly smile,

"Hey Magnus, so I heard you met your new partner."

Magnus's eyes flickered, he shrugged,

"Oh yes…I met him alright…and I know."

_Uh oh…_

Luke quickly tried to school his features- more thankful than ever for his natural poker face, shaking his head in faint confusion,

"Know? Know what?"

Magnus scoffed rolling his eyes,

"Oh please, don't play like that. You know exactly what I mean. I know why you hired Alec. Why you thought he'd be so good at the SCD. Hell of a gutsy move, gotta say, never would've thought you'd go there…I mean really, it's just crazy even thinking it…

But at the same time I know it's the truth."

Ooh…crap….oh CRAP Magnus knows!? KNOWS knows?

Oh damnit…He should've listened to Alec, this was such a bad idea! Alec said it was a bad idea, he said he was worried he wouldn't be able to cover convincingly. Apparently he was absolutely right.

He couldn't even cover for a freaking day!

But it wasn't Alec's fault, it was his. This was all on him.

He over shot; underestimated the man. And really how could he do that? He's known Magnus for years. The man's brilliant, relentless and never misses a step. Why did he think this would work? Putting an alien right under the nose of a man whose entire life's work was the search for unknown creatures and beings…

_Beings like freaking aliens…_

What was he thinking? Alec was right- it was insane. Clearly he'd lost it. He knew he was kinda grasping at straws and at his wits end with the task of finding someone who could actually work with and at times corral the bat crap craziness that was Magnus Bane but that was no excuse. He screwed up. He must of just straight up went around the bend.

And now what?

Magnus knew…Magnus knew the truth.

Alec's truth…possibly Luke's as well…

_**Damnit!**_

How the hell were they gonna work this? How do you casually ask a conspiracy nut to cover up the existence of aliens!? It's not like he can just make him forget- parallels aside this isn't freaking Men In Black. He doesn't have tech to erase people's memories, that's just a myth. No one's ever produced anything like that-There was only one alien race that ever even attempted it and they were wiped out nearly a century ago- yet another causality of the Phoenix soldiers- The strongest, most powerful, most terrifying fighters ever encountered in any corner of the universe.

The term was in fact a nickname- so used because of their pyrotechnic abilities, strength and seemingly inability to be killed (Or remain dead as the case may be). The actual name of the race lost to history, known only to them. Thankfully there were only a handful of these beings in existence, all of which were scattered to the farthest reaches of the universe, the wild places where chaos, violence and battles reigned.

_And he doesn't know why his mind is going round and round about the terrifying devils of the universe as he has enough insanity to deal with right now…_

He took a deep breath, still hoping to be able to play it cool, maybe throw him off…it was the only option.

"Magnus, I really don't know what you're talking about. I hired Alec because I thought he'd be a good fit."

Magnus gave a scoffing laugh,

"Well _obviously_…though it's kinda a conflict of interest, don't you think?"

_Crap…_

He sighed, resigned, moving around his desk. If there's no throwing him off the only other option was explain and hope Magnus would respond to reason _(Yeah, yeah Magnus-Reason…not exactly two words that go hand in hand generally but damnit he was desperate)_. At least Magnus didn't seem to be freaking out, that's something…still, they needed to get a hold on this before it got out.

"Look Magnus, I'm sorry. I know it seems kinda crazy and no way you were expecting it but I really need to ask you to keep this to yourself…I mean if it got out it could be really dangerous."

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"Well that's a bit over dramatic, but I can see how it probably wouldn't be too great. Don't worry secrets safe with me. The only other person who knows is Simon."

For one of the first times in his near two and a quarter century long life Luke actually flailed,

"_Simon!?_ Simon knows too?"

He shrugged,

"Yeah, well when I was putting it together he was there too and I needed to bounce it off of someone…I mean it is pretty crazy, had to be sure I wasn't just imagining it." He chuckled,

"Actually he said to ask if you have a 'partner' in mind for him too or if he needs to chase away a few more agents first?"

Luke blinked,

"Huh?"

Magnus shrugged, giving a dismissive wave,

"Well, I mean you did pick Alec for me and since it seems for a straight guy you have surprisingly great taste in men he figured he'd give it a shot."

Luke blinked, shaking his head,

"Uh wh-"

Magnus rolled his eyes,

"Oh come on Luke; you're way too smart to play dumb. I know you picked Alec for my partner because he's insanely hot and you knew I'd want to keep him around. Not gonna lie it's sneaky and underhanded as hell and you kinda straight up played me…but I can't say I'm exactly mad about the outcome."

Luke blinked,

_Ooohhh…._

_THAT'S what he knows… o-okay…he may have read this wrong,_

_Not that this was any less confusing…_

_Still it didn't involve the most relentless conspiracy nut he's ever met finding out about the existence of extraterrestrials so he's gonna run with it._

He gave a slight shrug,

"Okay fine you got me, what can I say? I'm at my wits end with you. Figured at least this one you wouldn't actively torment. Maybe even find him appealing enough to give him half a chance before purposefully chasing him away- and I know damn good and well you did, don't even try to deny it-"

Magnus snorted, quirking his eyebrow,

"Wasn't going to."

Luke gave a surprised laugh, Magnus shrugged,

"Hey I'm sorry, I know you were trying- kinda- but none of those guys could've hacked it, it just would not have worked. They'd of made it one, maybe two cases tops before they were blithering basket cases and in the meantime both me and whatever witnesses we come across would have to endure the obnoxious, condescending jackassery. It would not have worked and we'd of ended up right back where we started.

I just cut out a few steps and moved to the end to expedite the natural process a bit."

Luke chucked,

"So am I to assume you won't be 'expediting' the process with Alec? You're going to actually give this partnership a real, actual shot?

"

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes,

"I want to say no just on principal- I don't like being played or manipulated…but yes. Scheming, matchmaking plan or not the man will be a good fit. He is intelligent, methodical and level headed- adding to that the medical background and such he really is an ideal candidate."

Luke quirked his eyebrow,

"Which is why I chose him."

Magnus shook his head,

"Now d-"

Luke laughed, cutting him off,

"Don't start that again- I figured you'd find him attractive, but you're not stupid and you're not overly shallow- good looks are one thing but it would take a lot more than just that to win you over- but I figured it'd at least get his foot in the door, make you willing to give the guy a chance.

I have known Alec for years, he's a family friend. He's brilliant, tenacious, accepting, extremely moral, stubborn as hell and has an innate ability to correct without condescending. He really is one of the best people I know. I realize you've got it into your head that this was some fiendish plot to throw you off, trap you or whatever but that really wasn't my intention…

I wanted to find someone who'd be a good fit for the SCD, who you'd get on well with and quite frankly who'd actually be able to put up with you-"

"Hey!-"

Luke snorted,

"Don't even try that- you know it's true…"

"That's n…okay yeah, you have a point."

"I know I do. Alec's a good person, a good agent. He is smart and strong and he does not back down from a challenge. He won't back down but he also won't try to run roughshod over you. He'll listen to you, to Simon, to the witnesses, and he will look into every logical natural explanation for whatever it is you're investigating. He's quite adapt at research and when he sets his mind to something near unshakable. He'll be a perfect fit, and I really think all complications aside this is a smart move."

Magnus shrugged, tilting his head in acknowledgement,

"True…though it's the complications that make me nervous…He's an ideal partner. The only thing is that could be interpreted two very different ways- both of which more than apply."

Luke chuckled,

"Okay well not to be too blunt but I've seen you at the bar; you have absolutely no problem whatsoever finding one type of partner. On the other hand finding a suitable work partner for you is the personnel equivalent of trying to track down a freaking unicorn. It took me six agents, a cross country call, and a favor from a long time friend to round up one."

Magnus laughed nodding,

"Also true…And I get what you're saying. I'll try to remain professional..."

Luke shrugged,

"Well…Magnus professional in any case."

Magnus tilted his head, flashing a quick smile,

"Yeah…that."

Luke chuckled, settling against his desk, glancing up, meeting Magnus's eyes,

"Well for what it's worth I am sorry about the kinda tricky way I went about it but I really do think he'll be a great fit here. He's worked mainly in labs all his career and is quite skilled with that but he's always wanted the chance to be an actual field agent. In all honesty he can be a bit socially awkward, he doesn't always get social cues and he can come off as a bit odd at first but it really does tend to grow on you."

Magnus chuckled, nodding quickly,

"Oh most definitely- it should not be possible for someone to be that hot AND that adorable at the same time but hell if he doesn't pull it off flawlessly."

Luke laughed shaking his head,

"Well, think I have to take your word on that but Alec really is one of the best people I know, a very good man…and as I said a good friend." He chuckled, shrugging, looking Magnus over consideringly,

"I actually think you two will be an exceptional partnership- your weaknesses are his strengths, and vice versa… I think you will balance each other perfectly."

Magnus huffed,

"Yeah…we're kinda back to the complications now, but I think you're right. We won't really be able to tell until our first real, official case but it's definitely promising…hell of a lot better than the parade of train wreaks you paired me up with before that's for damn sure."

"Hey! They weren't that bad…"

Magnus snorted,

"Yes they were…but that's okay the important thing is the seventh time was the charm. Alec is a perfect fit for me…

And we'll make an ideal working partnership as well."

Luke chuckled,

"Well I'm not gonna try to micromanage- far be it for me to try to flat out order you to keep it professional with the guy, I know you're people- you're both human and things happen and all of that. I just want you to keep in mind three things: he is a good friend of mine, he's by far the best shot at a productive partnership you have, and his sister Isabelle is fiercely protective of her brothers and Izzy on the warpath is by far one of the scariest things _**I**_ can imagine…And I'm a fully grown man with over a decade's worth of experience with the FBI."

Magnus gave a slight smile, a bit of something flickering across his features, before it's gone just as quickly.

"His sister?"

Luke shrugged,

"Twin sister to be exact- they're very close. Like I said Alec can be a bit socially awkward, she's always ready to stand up for him if he's too shy or too polite to do so. And trust me, you do not want to get on the woman's bad side."

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"Uh Luke? I think that's really sweet and I really don't see myself having an issue with either of them it's pretty irrelevant…but seriously I'm an FBI agent with over seven years of experience, it kinda takes a bit more than an angry, over protective sister to scare me."

Luke nodding,

"Yes you are, and I'm sure it does. However Isabelle Lightwood is an NSA agent with higher clearance than me, over a decade of experience and with enough classified missions under her belt to fill a book…possibly an entire file cabinet…"

Magnus froze, blinking, pointing slightly,

"Umm…y-yeah…that'd do it. So…get on his bad side get on her's as well, yes?"

Luke chuckled, nodding faintly,

Magnus nodded back,

"Well…good thing getting on his bad side is the last thing I want to do."

Luke chuckled, nodding, settling back relaxing a bit, flashing a quick smile,

"So, now that that's out of the way what's this about Simon?"

_*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_ _End Of Chapter Notes_ _*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_

Kay I know it's a bit of an abrupt end and it kinda meandered a bit but we got some progress…

So what do you guys think so far?

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 22 ***


	5. Chapter 5-Cryptids And craziness 101

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

Chapter 5:

Cryptids And Craziness 101

Notes:

Chapter Complete!

Kay just a quick FYI I kinda changed a bit of Luke's part last chapter- with some of the alien descriptions…it's not super important…yet…but it will kinda come back into play later on in the series just a little heads up.

Sorry

_(Hey I'm coming up with entirely new species here…that's tricky damnit!)_

Anyways…you may want to pop back and have a quick re-read through...

Kay on with THIS chapter;

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Hey Magnus i- oh…" Alec trailed off slowing at the door, glancing around, giving a kinda awkward half-wave,

"Hi Simon… Umm were's…?"

Simon flashed a bright smile, waving him in, bounding out of the chair,

"Hey Alec, Mags just went to talk to Luke for a bit, he should be back soon. Don't just hover in the doorway-this is your office too, may as well get used to it. Oh speaking of which, Magnus asked me if you came back first to kinda give you a tour of the bunker and familiarize you with all of this…

Well, at least what I can until he gets back. There's a crazy amount, no way we're covering all of it in a half hour or so, but we can get running on the basics at least. So any idea where you want to began?"

Alec blinked kind of wide eyes, glancing longingly back at the door before shifting back to Simon,

"Umm…bunker?"

Simon nodded like a bobble head,

"Uh huh, that's what we call the office- it fits…plus it sounds a lot better than 'the largely forgotten, most likely haunted basement/storage room of the FBI', or the 'FBI Loony Bin' as some of the agents refer to it. In any case it's our space and at least we have enough room to catalog and organize all of our information."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, eyes widening all the more, gesturing around,

"THIS is organized?"

Simon glanced around sheepishly,

"Well yeah…kinda…m-most of the time." he huffed, giving a flippant gesture towards the piles of files, folders and books on Magnus's desk,

"Ignore that-we haven't had a new case in a while. Mags tends to get a bit stir crazy when he's idle for too long…too long for him being anytime more than two or three days. He'll go through old cases, looking for connections or clues that were missed that or any details that might be useful in other cases. He'll get out all the info for up to a dozen cases, compare it, meticulously cataloging all the similarities and differences, combing over every last bit. It seems pretty out there but it really does help- doing this he's came up with quite a few insights and tricks that have really came in handy on cases.

I know it seems odd but it keeps him busy. Once we get a fresh assignment he'll put it all back and focus on the task at hand- it'll look way more organized then." Simon gave a faintly 'what're ya gonna do' type shrug and a slightly amused smile, moving a bit closer to Alec.

"Anyways despite what it seems there actually IS a method to this madness, it's just a bit tricky to see right now." He moved over to the twin file cabinets on the wall between the two desks, wrapping lightly on the top,

"This is where Magnus keeps hard copies of all the cases we investigate. I know it's old school but he can be kinda paranoid and doesn't like the only copy being a fairly easily accessed file on a computer. Every case he works he has no less than four copies of; the official one kept on the FBI servers, a printed out hard copy here, and at least two copies on different flashdrive kept in separate locations."

Alec blinked,

"Wow…that IS kinda paranoid."

Simon shrugged,

"It kinda sounds like it but some of the things we investigate make some people weirdly twitchy. It'll probably never be necessary but this way if someone ever messes with or alters information in a case file Magnus will still have copies of the original.

It seems a reach but honestly he's not the only agent that does something similar." Simon flashed a playful smile,

"Apparently world weary government agents aren't generally into the whole 'blind trust' thing. Shocking I know."

That surprised a laugh out of Alec, he nodded,

"Okay, fair point. Seems crazy right up until it becomes necessary. I was kinda confused about the whole file cabinet thing, but it does make sense. Actually I like that. I much prefer reading over a physical copy of a file as opposed to just reading it off a computer screen anyways. That'll work a lot better for me. So what's next on the tour?"

Simon smiled, nodding towards the far wall, gesturing to the two display racks of magazines and floor to ceiling bookcase piled clear to the ceiling that took up the entire right hands wall.

"Well first there's that. I know they look like magazines racks from a quickstop and that's...well that's cause they are. But they're all the most recent exposes on Cryptids and mysteries. A lot of it's crap but some is surprisingly useful. Then that bookcase has all the research books he's managed to accumulate over the years. There's a pretty wide range. The cryptozoology books are on the left- we have kinda a lot. It's actually the entire left half of the bookshelf. The ones that are more general- covering a wide range of creatures- are in the first column of shelves, that's all there is in that section. They're organized alphabetically by title, simple enough…the rest is kinda less so.

The rest of the left half of the bookshelf is taken up by books on _specific_ Cryptids. They're also organized alphabetically but not by title, rather by creature. It seems confusing at first but when you're looking into say a chupacabra sighting it's much easier to compare all the info if it's all together rather than scattered throughout the entire shelf just cause the titles don't line up. It's way too easy to miss something you need like that.

It takes some getting used to but once you do it's really a lot more convenient.

The right half of the bookshelf is a bit more abstract. The top four shelves are on aliens, UFO's, abductions and such, they're back to ABC order by title. The remaining shelves from there down are all on accounts of paranormal abilities or occurrences- those centered on otherwise normal humans; ESP, telekinesis, remote viewing, levitation, spontaneous combustion, that kind of thing. Basically any kind of inhuman abilities found in humans.

The last column of shelves is kind of miscellaneous. All the stuff that doesn't quite fit in with just one specific field but none the less plays an important part. Books on folklore, myths, various religions-both mainstream and more unorthodox- the occult, even a few of what are believed to be spell books, and quite a bit of other random stuff. Things that while they seem kind of out there- even verging into the realm of fairytales or spooky story kind of things- can still have a grain of truth to them.

With me so far?"

Alec sighed, nodding, moving closer to the shelves, looking them over curiously, shaking his head slightly. Simon gave an encouraging smile,

"I promise it makes more sense after you get used to it."

Alec gave a slight laugh, shrugging,

"No it's not that. I get the organization- such as it is- I'm just still kinda trying to adjust to the fact that my very first assignment as an actual field agent is investigating things like bigfoot, chupacabra and aliens. It still seems like some odd prank.

Or it would if it was anyone but Lucian Garroway that gave me the assignment. He's never really struck me as the 'pranking' type."

Simon blinked in surprise, quirking his eyebrow,

"Lucian?"

Alec tilted his head in confusion before startling, shaking his head,

"Oh yeah, Luke…sorry. He's been a family friend for years; I've always known him as Lucian- his proper given name. My parents always made a big deal of it, saying it's a sign of respect. Though it annoys me to no end when they insist on calling me 'Alexander' as opposed to just Alec like I prefer. It's kinda a hard habit to break."

_"__Alexander?"_

Alec and Simon startle, glancing over towards the door, spotting Magnus, a bright interested smile on his face. Alec chuckled, shrugging, brushing his hair back self consciously,

"Well, yeah…but like I was telling Simon it's usually just my parents who call me that- and it kinda tends to annoy me so…"

Magnus moved closer, giving a playful pout, exaggeratedly batting his eyes,

Simon just barely managed to fight down the eyeroll,

_Yup, _**total**_ professionalism there…_

"So that means I can't call you Alexander? It's such a pretty name; it suits you so very well."

Alec flushed, shaking his head, subconsciously settling closer,

"I-it really doesn't. It always just seems so stuffy and overly complicated…and you know…I kinda already give off that feel too much as it is. Plus they do it more often when they're annoyed or disappointed in me so it kinda tends to set me on edge."

Magnus gave a playfully impish grin, eyes sparkling with mischief, lightly resting his hand on Alec's arm,

Simon shakes his head faintly, trying to stifle a laugh,

_Yeah no chance on the 'professionalism' thing. Determined or not Simon gives it two months tops before that's a thing. He'll have to remember to casually tell Magnus to leave a tie on the door when necessary so Simon doesn't end up walking in on something he REALLY doesn't want to see…_

_I mean objectively they're both hot, but that's just all kinds of awkward… And he already has the market cornered in Awkwardness; he doesn't need to add any more thank you very much._

"Oh, well that simply won't do. I guess I'll just have to change that for you. Won't I _Alexander?_ "

Alec flushed clear to his ears at the inflection in the name, (Simon did a bit as well and it wasn't even directed anywhere near him). Magnus continued unabashed,

"Besides it really does fit you. You DO know what it means, right?"

Alec chuckled, leaning closer, shaking his head,

"No…what?"

Magnus smirks,

"Protector of humanity."

Alec blushed, rolling his eyes,

"You're making that up."

Magnus shook his head, smiling brightly,

"Am not…look it up if you don't believe me."

Alec chuckled, pulling his phone out, typing away. Magnus blinked in surprise, moving over by him, laughing in disbelief,

"You're actually looking it up?"

Alec shrugged, flashing a quick almost playful smile, quirking his eyebrow,

"It's research- that's my strong suit."

Magnus gave another delighted laugh, settling close to his side, peeking at the phone screen. He stilled, tilting his head curiously, eyes sparkling bright, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks,

"Hey…that's not Alexander, that's my name."

Alec chuckled, giving a faint nod, shrugging,

"Nope…like I said I'm good with research, already checked mine, you were right…I was curious about yours…if it fit."

Magnus leaned closer, glancing up at him,

"So…what do you think? Does it fit me?"

Alec smiled, eyes flickering over Magnus, shifting closer,

"Perfectly."

Magnus blushed brightly, giving a slight laugh that was far too close to a giggle, brushing his hair back, settling even closer.

Simon shook his head, rolling his eyes,

_Okay scratch that- A month at most and he's gonna have to start carrying a spray bottle to keep them from jumping each other while he's in the room._

_He's stopping on his way home tonight to get Magnus a tie…_

_He'll say it's a belated birthday present or something._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_"__And then the rest of the group totally freaked out, scattering about in all directions. Took us nearly two hours to round them all up and by the time we found the last guy the sun was already coming up, a bear had gotten into our food, one guys boot was eaten by an alligator and we had to spend another two hours trying to find that damn mongoose. _

_I told him we should just leave it out there. It'd probably be right at home with all the other snapping biting creatures become king of the swamp but Rangor completely refused to leave without his 'precious little Warlock.' He just loved the damn thing so much- even though it hissed and growled like a wolverine, screeched like a banshee and bite him and anyone else it could get those sharp, evil, vicious little teeth in every chance it got. _

_You'd think an entire group of macho hunters and trappers out investigating sightings of a giant lizard man in the middle of the Bayou could handle one pissed off little weasel but that thing was MAD…"_

_Alec gasped shaking his head, leaning against the desk to keep upright,_

_"__Oh man…I hope my first case isn't quite that bad."_

_Simon shrugged,_

_"__Well just make sure no one's bringing along their antisocial pet mongoose."_

_Alec blinked, _

_"__How is that even a thing you have to check for?" he quirked his eyebrow at Magnus,_

_"__Why the hell are you friends with this person?"_

_Magnus laughed, shrugging,_

_"__Ugh…I think it all came down to geographic convenience and a few shared interests. He was my next door neighbor growing up and was kinda quiet and awkward so I always made a point to invite him along and include him…okay sometimes drag him along. Besides that's hardly the weirdest thing you'll see, you're dealing with people who search for unknown creatures for a living; we can be a bit quirky. _

_It's fine though. I haven't actually seen Rangor in ages. Get letters from him every once in a while though. He ended up moving to the Himalayas to try to further his Yeti research…_

_And he took his Damn antisocial Mongoose 'Warlock' with him…_

_The poor Yeti's have no chance…"_

_Alec laughed again, rubbing at his face, flashing a bright, totally enamored smile Magnus's way, leaning closer, nudging his shoulder,_

_"__I don't know if you're making that up to seem less crazy in comparison or if you're actually the sane one in your group of friends…"_

_Magnus laughed, gasping in false shock,_

_"__Alexander! I cannot believe you! I am totally honest…and totally sane-"_

_Simon snorted; Magnus whipped his head up, quirking his eyebrow glaring at him,_

_"__That's quite uncalled for. Really I'm s-"_

_He's cut off by a chime. Magnus pauses, shifting, pulling his phone out, looking over the text. He gasps excitedly, eyes bright and sparkling,_

_"__Oh wonderful!"_

_Simon tilted his head, leaning forward excitedly,_

_"__Do you have a new case? Can we clean up some of this mess?"_

_Magnus rolled his eyes, waving him off, smiling brightly,_

_"__No, not yet, sure it will be soon enough though. I actually have a few nibbles, just trying to figure out which to run with. But that's fine, Raph's home! He wasn't going to be back till next week!"_

_Simon smiled, nodding,_

_"__That's good; I know you've missed him."_

_Alec seemed to falter a bit, _

_"__Oh…umm…is that y-"_

_Magnus's eyes widened, giving a bright laugh, shaking his head quickly, reaching over, squeezing Alec's arm,_

_"__No! No nothing like that darling. This is Raphael, my best friend. I mentioned him, remember? The pessimist that I think you'll get along swimmingly with? He's been out of town for months. Just got home a few hours ago."_

_Alec nodded, relaxing a bit, flashing a smile,_

_"__Oh that's right. Months huh? Let me guess, search for Bigfoot? Chupacabra? Nessie?"_

_Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes,_

_"__Yeah, no way that's happening. He was just traveling, he quite enjoys that- so long as it's a place with Starbucks, at least four star restaurants and five star hotels. Raph is not a woods person- I've asked him along on investigations, he flat out laughed in my face. Said so long as the damn things stay in the woods, live and let live…_

_But if they come anywhere near his property their asses are going from myths to extinct."_

_Alec eyes widened, giving a sharp, surprised laugh,_

_"__Wow…sounds charming."_

_Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, eyes sparkling affectionately,_

_"__Actually you'd be amazed…well…when he actually wants to be. Any other time I'd swear he's a cranky seventy year old trapped in the body of a twenty something. He's not overly social…or underly social…_

_I'm pretty sure I've seen him growl at people on more than one occasion..."_

_Alec chuckled, shrugging,_

_"__Gotta admit you might be right about me getting along with him… I've felt like that a few times…especially when my siblings would drag me to parties or whatever when we were younger."_

_Magnus tilted his head curiously,_

_"__Siblings? Luke mentioned you had a twin sister-"_

_Alec nodded,_

_"__Yeah Izzy. She's great…kinda terrifying, but great…" he paused, quirking his eyebrow,_

_"__So…is there a reason you were gossiping about me with our boss, or…?"_

_Magnus gasped,_

_"__I don't gossip!"_

_Simon snorted again,_

_"__Yeah like I don't read comics…"_

_Magnus glared heatlessly,_

_"__You know you were FAR nicer when I first met you. You've gotten quite a bit more snarky since I've known you."_

_Simon quirked his eyebrow,_

_"__Hmm…I'm sure there's no correlation there whatsoever."_

_Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes, shaking his head before glancing back at Alec, waving Simon off,_

_"__Anyways we weren't gossiping, it'd just kinda came up in conversation."_

_"__How's that?"_

_Magnus shrugged, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, _

_"__Well, I'd went to chat with him a bit to tell him how happy I was with the partnership. We got to talking and he mentioned me chasing away the other partners he'd set me up with. He figured casually mentioning that getting you to quit would probably upset you and if you were upset than your sister would be kinda upset…and as she's an NSA agent with more clearance than him and enough classified cases under her belt to fill a file cabinet that might not be the best thing for me."_

_Alec gave a slight groan, blushing faintly, rubbing at his face,_

_"__Oh my god…he actually threatened you with siccing my sister on you?"_

_Magnus chuckled, shrugging,_

_"__To be fair it really was quite effective. If I had any inclination of driving you out that'd certainly make me second guess it."_

_Alec rolled his eyes,_

_"__Yeah I know…she kinda has that effect…still."_

_Magnus chuckled, nudging his shoulder,_

_"__Sweetheart! I know you can't be annoyed because a girl's fighting your battles for you…"_

_Alec laughed, shaking his head,_

_"__Uh yeah, no…Growing up with Izzy you lose any of that idiotic thinking __**real**__ fast. No, I just prefer to make it on my own, not because my sister is terrifying. I don't like getting special treatment just because of who I happen to be related to, you know?"_

_Magnus quirked his eyebrow expectantly. Alec blinked for a second before it dawned on him. He groaned again, blushing, rolling his eyes,_

_"__Oh yeah…your dad…So you DO know what I mean."_

_Magnus smiled, nodding, squeezing his arm,_

_"__Completely, and I admire that. For what it's worth I have no trouble believing you will do wonderfully completely on your own."_

_Alec chuckled, nodding, flashing a playful smile,_

_"__Thanks Magnus. That's really good. I don't actually have connections in the 'Cryptozoology world.' Well, I have Jace…he an 'image consultant', a business he runs out of a gym he owns. Pretty sure a few of the guys I saw there were a couple steps back on the evolutionary ladder, but that's it."_

_Magnus chuckled, nudging his shoulder,_

_"__Well now you have one…Me."_

_Alec smiled, leaning closer, eyes flickering over Magnus, lingering on his lips before glancing back up, meeting his eyes,_

_"__I do huh?"_

_Magnus smiled, nodding,_

_"__Most definitely."_

_Simon quirked his eyebrow,_

_"__What's an 'image consultant?"_

_Alec snapped out of the Magnus stupor, glancing over giving a slight shrug and kind of flippant wave,_

_"__Basically? Someone who teaches shallow, fake people how to seem less shallow and fake…and how to look their absolute best while doing it."_

_Simon blinked, tilting his head,_

_"__That's like, a thing? That people actually pay someone for?"_

_Alec scoffed, nodding, flipping his hand,_

_"__Apparently…I think he makes more than me and Iz put together."_

_Simon gave a low whistle, shaking his head,_

_"__Huh…Lying and manipulation as a career works…who knew?"_

_Magnus shrugged, ticking off on his fingers,_

_"__Hmm…let's see…movie stars, pop stars, pageant contestants, lawyers, politicians, televangelists…"_

_Simon laughed, giving a faint nod, pointing at him, waving for him to stop,_

_"__Good point."_

_Magnus gave a disbelieving laugh,_

_"__Well…this took a depressing turn…" He shifted, glancing back at Alec,_

_"__So I take it from context Jace is your brother?"_

_He nodded, smiling,_

_"__Yeah, younger brother, he just turned twenty five..._

_For the fourth time…" _

_Magnus snickered, rolling his eyes,_

_Alec did as well, waving it off,_

_"__He says it helps with his image- apparently he just assumes none of his clients are capable of doing google searches…or basic math"_

_Magnus titled his head,_

_"__Well…to be fair…"_

_Alec shrugged,_

_"__Point. Anyways, yeah Izzy's my twin, we're the oldest, at thirty four- Actually I'm officially the oldest as I'm ten minutes older than her, but that never even helped me win arguments with her when we were kids._

_Then there's Jace, our parents adopted him when he was three. He's a lot to deal with but whatever else he is he's still my little brother._

_Lastly there's Max, he's quite a bit younger than the rest of us. He actually just turned seventeen- he's a senior in high school. Best kid you could ever meet, really growing into a wonderful, caring, compassionate person._

_And that's all of us. _

_"__What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Alec glances over curiously before freezing,_

_Oh crap…he shouldn't have asked that. Damnit…why don't conversations have reverse buttons? He doesn't know why but that was totally the wrong question._

_Magnus froze a minute, a glimmer of something complicated and melancholy flitting behind his pretty brown eyes before it's gone in a blink. He shakes his head, brushing his hair back, kind of worrying the little silver dragon thing on his left ear, swallowing. He flashes an overly bright smile but it doesn't really reach his eyes,_

_"__N-no…I was never lucky like that. I'm an only child." He laughed softly, shrugging, with a slightly too chipper smile…_

_Oookay…no…that needed to stop_

_He had no idea why his question upset Magnus but he really hoped he never saw that false smile again._

_Magnus should never just be pretending to be happy._

_Ah crap…_

_He's kinda screwed here…isn't he?_

_Doesn't matter, just fix it._

_Alec chuckled, reaching over, resting his hand on Magnus's, squeezing gently, bumping his shoulder against Magnus's,_

_"__Well I'm sure you more than made up for it. Bet you were easily more trouble growing up than all four of us put together."_

_Magnus gave a soft laugh, shrugging, nodding faintly,_

_"__Can't say you're wrong there." He gave a bit of a wave, relaxing a bit, the false smile giving way to a more natural one._

_"__And while I don't have a big biological family I have a lot of very close friends that practically are family. _

_And Raphael…I'm his family. He doesn't have anyone. The darling doesn't really talk about it but I don't think he has in quite a while. That's alright though, I pretty much adopted him within the first week of us meeting."_

_Alec quirked his eyebrow,_

_"__How old was he when you guys met?"_

_Magnus shrugged,_

_"__Twenty two." _

_"__And you?"_

_Twenty four."_

_Alec laughed, shaking his head, giving a warm smile,_

_"__Well I'm sure he's very lucky to have you…I really would like to meet him sometime."_

_Magnus perked up, smiling brightly,_

_"__You would?"_

_Ah…much better….that's a real smile…that's what he wanted…_

_Alec smiled, nodding, squeezing his hand,_

_"__Yeah, I really would."_

_Magnus positively beamed, hopping up off the desk,_

_"__Wonderful! He just got back into town. I was going to go over later on tonight but our shifts end in just over an hour, and it's pretty slow today. Why don't we just cut out a little early and we can all go over now? I'd really love you guys to meet him."_

_Simon blinked, holding up a finger nervously,_

_"__Umm…u-us guys? Meaning me too?"_

_Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes,_

_"__Yes, of course you too!"_

_He shrugged,_

_"__You know Mag's it doesn't really sound like I'd have a lot in common with him…and he sounds kinda intimidating…and easily annoyed…_

_And I'm well…me._

_That might not be a good idea."_

_Magnus laughed, waving him off,_

_"__Oh Simon it'll be fine. You're adorable, there's no way he won't like you. If he starts to get agitated just do that puppy eye thing you do with me, there is no defense to that."_

_Simon huffed, slumping a bit looking up at him expectantly, big golden eyes wide and faintly pleading,_

_"__What puppy eye thing?! You always say that but I have, like NO clue what you mean."_

_Alec chuckled, standing up, nodding towards the door,_

_"__Simon? You're actually doing it right now...I gotta agree with Magnus, it's pretty effective; guy'd have to be a heartless, inhuman monster not to cave to that. And come on; the guys Magnus's best friend. How bad can he really be?"_

_Alec chuckled again, giving Simon an encouraging smile, before slipping closer to Magnus turning, beginning towards the door._

_Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, getting out of the chair, trailing along behind them. _

_"__Think 'Warlock the antisocial mongoose' sounded friendlier." he grumbled, pulling the door to the bunker shut turning and trudging along behind them towards the elevators with all the enthusiasm of a sullen teenager being dragged to a ballet recital._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _End Of Chapter Notes_ _*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_

Okay so The meaning is actually for Alexandra (The female version) Alexander says Defender of man but I liked the other one better

_**Magnus means greatness…**_

_Lol…Warlock the Antisocial Mongoose…I think that might be right up there with 'the pumpkin weasel incident'…_

So…Awesome news, I have the next three chapters totally planned out (most of these first stories I have been filling in as I go along-

It's kinda hard to have a set plan when I didn't really have a feel for these specific versions of the characters yet…

But now I do so we should be good.

Still might be a bit between updates, but with me having it worked out I may be able to pick up the pace a bit and it'll almost certainly be one of the first ones I update from here on out…)

I just have to update verse 8 (the Time Travel Verse) and then I can start on my chapter 6's

Anyways,

So what do you think so far?

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****Agents And Aliens Verse****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 21 ***


	6. Chapter 6-Daydream Or Nightmare

Chapter 6

Daydream Or Nightmare?

_Chapter Complete!_

Kay so I Kinda forgot I still needed the 2nd part of ch.6 here as most of the rest of my verses I just had Ch.6 a 1 parter…

Nevertheless I got the second part up…

Sorry this went like insanely long and like 80% of part 2 is in Raphael's head but it just kinda got away from me…

We needed the info anyways and I really do like it…

Also there's kinda a random quirky name thing you'll know what it is when you get to it- It wasn't what I actually planned but now I half want to make it something that pops up in the other verses as well…

Hey can we REALLY ever have too many cute nicknames for Raph to have for Simon?

No?

Kay…good…

Here we go again…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Oh this was gonna be bad…_

_So very VERY bad_

_He doesn't want to meet this 'Raphael' dude!_

The way Magnus talks he's snarky and confrontational and grouchy and hot tempered and kind of bordering on terrifying. Not to Magnus of course because he's freaking **_Magnus_** and he never lets anyone get to him. Every last bit of criticism, ridicule, snark or hostility just rolls right off his back.

_Simon is NOT Magnus!_

Simon is clumsy and flail-y and unintentionally loud and babbles nervously and even when he actually realizes it and tries to stop himself he just ends up babbling even more! Can't he just wait on the whole 'meeting Magnus's friends' thing for Rangor and Warlock the anti-social Mongoose?

_T-They seem nice…_

_At least in comparison…_

And where the hell are they going? They're moving pretty far out of town, climbing up into the hills. Simon glanced out of the window, shaking his head, glancing over at Magnus curiously,

"Umm…so where exactly does he live?"

Magnus glanced over at him in the rearview mirror,

"A bit further out yet, his place is just on the edge of the San Padre national forest. His property backs right up to the forest."

Simon tilted his head curiously,

"That's kinda unusual…the way you talked I kinda got the impression he wasn't really big on the whole hiking, nature thing?"

Magnus laughed brightly, shaking his head,

"He's not…He's **_really_** not. But even with that he's still generally more of a hiking person than a people person. He likes the quiet and privacy, as well as the solitude. Besides the view really is quite spectacular. It's on a very scenic outcropping you can see the entire city and clear over to the beach. It's absolutely breathtaking at night.

Simon gave a slight laugh, blinking,

"It sounds like you're taking us to a supervillains lair…actually I think I've seen that exact turn of phrase describing one of Magneto's hide outs…and Dr. Dooms…And Sebastian Shaw's…and Shades…a-"

Alec laughed, glancing back at Simon, quirking his eyebrow curiously,

"Umm…How many comics have you read?"

Simon shook his head,

"I don't think I can count that high…

I've been reading them since I was eight and collecting them since I was fifteen. I have Three hundred and thirty four in my collection but that's not even close to how many I've read…that's just what I have. I'm sure I've read several times that though…why?"

Alec blinked, eyes widening faintly, shaking his head, turning back to face the road.

"Umm...no reason…"

Magnus chuckled, gaze shifting to catch Simon's eye in the mirror, smiling reassuringly,

"I know it seems somewhat eccentric but it's just his way. He is a good man; he just isn't very big on unexpected guests and surprises and much prefers the quiet, peaceful life, that's all."

Simon huffed,

"That sounds like a PR reps description of a Supervillian."

Alec glanced over at Magnus tilting his head faintly…

"Okay, he kinda has a point there…that sounds like a spin Jace would have some of his clients go with."

Simon flailed, pointing animatedly at Alec,

"Ah! See, told you!"

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes at the both of them,

"My best friend is NOT a supervillian!" he shook his head, flashing a false, heatless glare towards Alec,

"I can't believe you think I'd be best friends with a supervillian!"

Alec laughed, shaking his head, holding his hand up placatingly,

"Hey! I didn't say he WAS; I just agreed with Simon about the description. Add in tall, easily startled, kinda shy and socially awkward and you have the profile Jace wrote for me on ."

Magnus gasped,

_You're kidding!"_

Alec rolled his eyes,

"Wish I was- thankfully it was only up for a day before I found out so I was able to get rid of it quick enough."

Simon shook his head, laughing, eagerly leaning forward,

"Oh dude! You must have been SO mad! I can't believe he'd actually do that!"

Alec chuckled, shrugging,

"I was…one of the few times I ended up giving in and tagging in Izzy…Jace didn't know what hit him."

Magnus glanced over,

"I'm almost afraid to ask…"

Simon snorted, bouncing excitedly, shaking his head, leaning forward a bit,

"I'm not, what'd she do?"

Alec laughed,

"She ended up having someone in her office contact him about posting personal info of a government agent online without their knowledge. Said it was a very serious federal crime and he could be brought up on charges of fraud, extortion and could even be perused as a possible enemy of the state.

She even had a couple friends of hers go see him…

Apparently they were pretty convincing. He called me nearly in tears, panicked and babbling, begging me to get on the phone and tell them it was all just a joke and to vouch for him."

Magnus laughed brightly, shaking his head. Alec chuckled, flashing a brilliant grin, giving a slight wave,

"Yeah, Izzy's definitely something else...not always entirely sure _what_, but definitely something else."

Magnus nodded,

"She sounds like it. Think we'd get along great."

Simon scoffed, shaking his head, eyes wide,

"I think throw in your supervillian best friend and that's the trifecta from hell."

Magnus beamed, nodding quickly,

"I agree…I like her already."

Alec grinned,

"Most people do…so long as they stay on her good side."

Magnus chuckled,

"Yeah, I got that from my chat with Luke a…oh! You guys distracted me, almost missed our turn, I always do that."

"And wouldn't that be a shame…" Simon muttered, shaking his head, glancing out the window as they pulled off, taking a quick little nearly hidden offshoot onto what seemed to be a very long, very windy driveway, climbing steeply into the hills.

Magnus huffed, quirking his eyebrow censuringly,

"Okay Simon, none of that- the boy's a darling…it's kinda hard to see under the snark, sarcasm and sass but he is one of the best people I've ever met. Raph's rather like a pineapple; prickly, tough and rather intimidating on the outside but sweet and surprisingly pleasant on the inside…"

Simon laughed,

"And **_highly_** acidic…"

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"Oh that's n…o-okay so actually in the right circumstances that can also more than fit the darling but only when people are being particularly trying or annoying."

Simon leaned forward, quirking his eyebrow, giving a slightly sarcastic wave and totally fake smile…

"Hi, I'm Simon…apparently we haven't met yet."

Magnus laughed brightly, waving him off,

"Sweetheart don't be ridiculous! You're not trying and annoying; you are charming…"

Simon snorted shaking his head,

"Uh no, I think you're confused. I'm usually trying to BE charming…but it comes out annoying…

Understandable where the confusion comes from though."

Alec laughed, shaking his head, flashing a warm smile,

"Simon you're n…" he trailed off, eyes catching on something out the window, widening faintly,

Simon tilted his head in confusion,

"What is i…

_Woah_…" He trailed off, blinking faintly, shaking his head slightly in disbelief, thinking it must be a mirage before realizing his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He slid across the seat, moving to the driver's side to get a clearer view of the amazing, almost completely hidden building perched on the very edge of the steep hillside.

The building itself was a soft, warm adobe kind of sandstone color that blended almost perfectly with the surrounding hillside and foliage making it quite difficult to really get a clear idea of the size. He actually probably wouldn't even have realized it was there if it wasn't for the massive expanse of windows that caught and gleamed in the vanishing last rays of sunlight.

He shook his head faintly, eyes widening,

_Woah…_

It was unlike anything Simon had ever seen. Two…maybe three floors- it was surprisingly hard to tell-sprawling across the steep drop off, the entire city below, spreading out clear to the ocean.

_Magnus was not wrong, the view from it had to be amazing…_

_Hell, everything about it was amazing._

_That was insane!_

_It w-_

"U-umm…Magnus? Think we're kinda revisiting Simon's supervillian theory. Why do I have a feeling there's a hidden shark tank and deathray somewhere in there?"

Simon flailed, nodding,

_"Right!?"_ He shook his head, looking out his window, pointing in disbelief,

'Seriously? THAT'S where we're going?"

Magnus chuckled, nodding, giving a slight shrug, taking another rather abrupt turn, bringing the car to a stop, rolling his window down.

"Yes…well…once we get through the gates in any case."

Simon startled, eyes shifting from the still visible bit of the building on the hillside to the road in front of them.

"Gates?"

He moved forward, glancing along the sides he could just barely make out a very tall old brick wall overgrown with twisting ivy, lush forest growth and various flowering plants sprawling out from the sides of the path in either direction, blending with the forest terrain making the actual distinction kind of muddled and tricky. Directly in front of them was a large set of black wrought iron gates. They were quite unique looking, the ironwork unlike anything Simon had ever seen. It seemed nearly alive, shapes elaborate and sinewy, curving twisting and rolling around each other vaguely reminded Simon of flames; it was oddly beautiful though pretty foreboding.

He shook his head, giving a low whistle,

"Dude…we are SO entering the lair of a supervillian."

Alec nodded faintly,

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes yet again, looking at the two of them.

"He's NOT a supervill-"

"Mags?"

Simon startled at the voice sounding just outside the car, whipping his head around, spotting the slightest bit of an electric panel peeking out from a bit of the ivy covered wall just beside the gate,

Magnus smiled giving a quick, fluttering wave, turning to face the panel, leaning forward slightly, brushing his hair back,

"Hello darling! W-"

Simon heard a faintly annoyed sigh,

"Camera systems out right now Mags, you can stop the posing. Who are you with?"

Magnus huffed,

"I'm no-"

"Posing? Yes you are. You're voice goes a bit higher and the smile doesn't sound quite right…also I have known you for over five years and you do the same damn thing every time a camera's on anywhere near you.

Not with someone? Once again yes you are. Someone who apparently thinks I'm a supervillian.

Care to try again?"

_Well…isn't he just a little ray of sunshine?_

"He d-"

"Magnus, I heard him…just come back later…by yourself."

Magnus huffed, totally undeterred,

"Oh Raph don't be such an ass- it's my new partner and our intern- I brought them all the way out here to meet you."

"Hi new partner, hi intern.

Okay we met…very nice, are we done?"

"I get the feeling he and Warlock the Anti-social Mongoose get along _really_ well…" Simon thought.

Magnus chuckled, Alec's head whipped around in surprise,

_Oh CRAP!_

Simon leaned forward faintly,

"I-I said that out loud…didn't I?" Simon whispered, looking over the other two,

"Yes you did." the voice from the intercom whispered back,

Simon flailed,

"Umm…I-okay so…Umm…I didn't mean-"

"To say it out loud? Yes we've established."

"No I d-"

"Didn't mean it? Yes you did. If you thought you were just thinking it then what you thought you were thinking would be the truth, yes?"

Simon blinked,

"I-_kinda?"_

There was a faintly amused huff,

"Kinda? So…you are in the habit of lying to yourself about others?"

Simon huffed,

"Only when I'm trying to see the best in others and said others seem to insist on being total jackasses."

Raphael chuckled. It was a rich, warm, annoyingly pleasant sound,

_No one that snarky should have that nice of a laugh…it wasn't fair damnit…_

"That another of those 'escaping inner thoughts'?"

Simon snorted, shaking his head, leaning forward, hooking his arm around

Magnus's headrest to be able to hear/sass better,

"Oh no that one was _totally_ intentional."

"And the 'Supervillian' comment?"

Simon gave an animated wave,

"You're actually **_surprised_** by that? I would think that's what you were going for!"

There's another slightly teasing chuckle,

"How do you figure?"

Simon flailed, eyes wide,

"A-are you kidding?

**_Dude!_**

You have a partially camouflaged fortress of solitude perched on the side of a mountain overlooking the city with a fortified wall and gates designed to look like the freaking gates of hell!

_All you're missing is the eye patch, Shark tank and death ray!"_

Raphael laughs brightly,

"Which one are you?"

Simon blinked,

"Huh?"

"Which one are you- the Partner or the intern?"

Simon hesitated, kind of thrown,

"I-Intern…uh…otherwise known as Simon."

Raphael chuckled,

"Well Simon, if it will ease your mind I can assure you I most definitely do not have, nor have I ever had…

An eye patch."

Simon burst out with a bright, loud laugh, shaking his head, leaning against the seat, trying to catch his breath. He startles at an odd, loud buzzing sound, looking around in confusion,

"Wha-"

The gates swing open soundlessly. Magnus laughed, flashing a quick, proud wink and smile Simon's way, quickly putting the car into drive, pulling through the gates, making their way up the winding driveway.

Simon shook his head, glancing at the others in confusion,

"W-what just happened?"

Alec chuckled,

"Apparently you managed to charm our way into a supervillain's lair by calling him a jackass…

Gotta admit…did not see that coming."

Magnus beamed,

"Knew you'd charm him."

Simon flailed,

"I didn't 'charm' him I snarked at him! Big difference."

"Not with Raphael…"

Alec laughed, shaking his head,

"Why do you have such bizarre friends?"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Darling, I'm an FBI legacy who spends his career investigating Cryptids, unexplained events and Aliens…

Sane, rational, logical people bore me to no end."

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

"I bore you?"

Simon snorted, shaking his head,

"Dude…you agreed to partner with Magnus…Think you're out three for three there."

Alec laughed, Magnus gasped,

"Hey! That's n-"

They're cut off by the chime of Alec's phone. He shifts, pulling it out, glancing at the screen, smiling faintly, before apologetically shifting his gaze over to Magnus.

"Sorry, I know it's kinda rude but I gotta take this- it's Max."

Magnus smiles waving him off,

"It's fine darling."

Alec flashed a grateful smile, hitting the button, lifting the phone to his ear, whole face brightening,

"Hey Max, what's up?"

He smiled brighter, chuckling,

"Well thanks for checking- My first day of work was great…" He paused, glancing over at Magnus,

"Definitely not what I expected, but great."

Magnus glanced over, flashing a playfully flirty wink. Alec rolled his eyes, flushing, shaking his head,

"Y-huh…oh…um…actually I'm not heading home yet."

Magnus glances over questioningly, quirking an eyebrow. Alec shakes his head, smiling reassuringly,

"No Max, everything's good. I'm actually just with Magnus, my new partner…

Yeah…partner,"

Magnus chuckled, leaning over slightly,

"Hi Max!"

Alec laughed, shaking his head, glancing over,

"He says hi back…

W-what? No.

"I'm not doing that…

No…b-because…why?" Alec huffed, rolling his eyes,

_"Because you don't need to talk to him!_

_No you don't!_

No y-

N-"

Alec groaned rolling his eyes, huffing faintly,

"Fine…" He rolled his eyes again, pulling the phone away from his ear, hitting the speaker button, holding it in between them,

"There, you're on speaker, happy?"

"Yup! Hi Magnus, nice to meet you."

Magnus laughed, pulling to a stop in front of the house, putting it in park, turning to face the phone, sliding a bit closer,

"Wonderful to meet you too darling."

Alec flushed faintly, beginning to reach for the button again,

"There you got to meet him n-"

Max snickered,

"So _Magnus;_ are you on a date with my brother?"

Alec blushed,

_"What?_ No, it's not a date!"

Magnus laughed brightly,

"Don't listen to him Max it totally is!"

Alec blushed brighter,

"It is not!"

Max snorted,

"What, it's just 'drinks after work?' Come on dude, Jace's my brother too you know…"

Magnus burst out laughing, Simon's right there with him. Alec sputtered, glaring, flailing in a surprisingly Simon-y way, causing the other two to laugh harder,

**_"W-what?_** Where did y- We're not going for drinks, we're going to meet Magnus's cranky friend! And you're spending way too much time with Jace! And it's not just us-Simon's here too!" Alec turned the phone,

"Say hi Simon."

Simon laughed, leaning closer, waving with a bright, playful grin,

"Hi Max, I'm Simon; I intern with Magnus and Alec…He's lying, it's totally a date- I'm chaperoning."

Magnus burst out in a near giggle, Max laughed. Alec glared, nearly fumbling the phone, blushing even brighter, giving a faintly desperate wave towards the front steps of the building,

"Umm…o-okay think that's enough of that. I know I'm not the best with social customs and that kinda thing but I'm pretty sure it's rude to just sit in someone's drive way. Especially after you barge in on them unannounced. Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you?"

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes, pouting faintly,

Max laughed,

"You probably should, I can actually hear Alec blushing through the phone. I don't think it's healthy for him to much more, might sprain something."

Magnus laughed, nodding,

"You're quite right sweetheart. It really was lovely meeting you, can't wait to in person."

Max laughed,

"Me neither, and sorry for interrupting, I promise I won't keep him too long and you guys can get back to your date."

Alec huffed,

**_"It's NOT a date!"_**

Simon shrugged, glancing out the car window,

"I don't know dude. Secluded, scenic vista overlooking the city at sunset…seems pretty date-y to me."

Alec gave a spectacularly sarcastic glare,

Max giggled,

"Simon, I didn't get to talk to you nearly enough …Can't wait to meet you too."

Simon laughed, nodding eagerly,

"Same here Max. Sure we'll see you soon."

"Cool."

Alec shook his head, waving the other two towards the door,

"Okay if we've moved past the Alec embarrassment part of the evening you're being rude keeping your friend waiting, and he's already grouchy as it is…

Go ahead, I'll be up soon."

Magnus laughed, finally taking pity on him, reaching for the car door, flashing one more wave towards the phone.

"Of course darling…see you in a bit, come on Simon." He glanced up, flashing another impish smile,

"Bye Max."

"Bye!"

Simon laughed, climbing out of the car behind Magnus, closing the door, beginning up the walk.

"He seems sweet." Magnus murmured,

Simon smiled nodding,

"He really does. Alec seems like a really great big brother." Simon adds, before mentally kicking himself.

_Crap…_

_Always tread lightly on the whole 'siblings' topic with Magnus…_

**_Always_**_…_

_He knew this, damnit…_

He sighed glancing over,

Magnus nodded, a flicker of something complicated and tangled passing behind his eyes. Simon swallowed, mentally kicking himself again. He wondered if Magnus would ever tell him about it. He'd picked up on it a while ago but he didn't know what it actually was.

He's never asked…he doesn't know what it is but he knows it's something personal and painful.

He hopes one day Magnus will feel comfortable enough with him to tell him but he's not about to push someone to talk about something clearly painful and complicated if they're not ready.

If Magnus wants to talk he'll talk…Until then Simon will just go with his good old standby- change the subject and babble on.

Seems to work.

He glanced around, taking in the insane view, the elaborate stone steps, and the grand entrance leading up to the heavy looking, intricately carved door, shaking his head faintly, catching Magnus's eye,

"Man this place is something else. You're absolutely sure he's not a supervillian?"

Magnus laughed, nudging Simon's shoulder, shaking his head exasperatedly,

"He's not a Supervillian! He's in tech."

Simon quirked his eyebrow, counting off on his fingers,

"Just like Doctor Octopus, Lex Luther, D-"

Magnus waved animatedly, laughing, cutting him off,

"I'm sure a lot- we don't have time for the entire list. Raphael is not a supervillian."

Simon shrugged, shaking his head faintly, clicking his tongue,

"I don't know…maybe you're part of his cover."

Magnus laughed, quickly shaking his head,

_"I'm not a cover for a supervillian!_

He's not a supervillian! He's not even a regular villain. He's Raphael. He's just an extremely intelligent, kinda peculiar, overly suspicious, somewhat secretive man with an admittedly darker sense of humor who hit it big with a few very advanced tech breakthroughs and retired early to his personally designed estate on a scenic Cliffside overlooking the city a…"Magnus trailed off,

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

Magnus gave a dismissive wave and a faintly amused huff,

"Yes, yes I know, I heard it too. Nevertheless my best friend is NOT a supervillian."

Simon shrugged, grinning brightly,

"I don't know…best friends with an FBI agent. Just saying, seems a **_pretty_** strong supervillian cover…maybe you don't even know."

Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a bright laugh,

"Simon I think I'd know if he was…"

"Unless of course I'm just THAT good."

Simon startles at the voice almost directly behind him, nearly stumbling, whirling around,

_"Ah!_ What the hell, you need a freaking bell or someth…uh…" Simon trailed off, blinking eyes wide, mouth slightly open,

**_Wow…_**

_Woah…_

_Uh…O-Oookay… S-so…umm…Magnus may have left out a few key details about his 'cranky, grumpy, growl-y, supervillianish' best friend…_

_Like the fact that he was hands down the most beautiful person on the freaking planet._

He had gorgeously striking features, soft looking, perfectly styled dark brown hair and dizzyingly deep espresso brown eyes.

He's dressed immaculately in perfectly tailored black suit pants and a clean cut, fitted black vest over a deep, _obscenely_ expensive looking red shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows perfectly highlighting strong, powerful shoulders and arms that were downright distracting.

_Seriously?_ The guy wasn't even planning on having company! No way in hell he just threw that on. Who sets around their place dressed like that?

_Simon has NEVER looked that put together…_

_Ever._

_I mean seriously…J-just…_

"Wow."

Simon startled, blushing, sheepishly holding up a finger,

"Umm…that w….um…"

Raphael chuckled, dizzily dark eyes sparking bright, quirking his eyebrow, a playfully teasing smirk tugging at his lips,

"Escaping inner thought?"

Simon flushed brighter giving a bobble head like nod, scratching nervously at his neck,

"Uh…yeah."

Raphael smirked, tilting his head,

"That happen a lot with you?"

Simon huffed, flailing animatedly, rolling his eyes,

"Oh my god, seriously dude you have no idea."

Raphael slipped closer, eyes sparkling bright, flickering curiously over Simon,

"Perhaps I don't, but I would rather like to. Hello, Raphael Santiago," he reached forward, extending his hand,

Simon gave a slight gigglish laugh, moving closer, reaching forward taking his hand,

"H-hi Raphael, Simon Lewis." he giggled kind of nervously, glancing away.

Raphael's eyes sparked excitedly, tilting his head, again catching Simon's eye, flashing a dizzying smile that kinda made Simon's knees weak and his breath catch. He squeezed lightly, shaking Simon's hand, lingering, tugging him in a bit closer,

"Hello Simon Lewis…it is _very_ nice to meet you."

Simon giggled again before huffing, rolling his eyes at himself, shaking his head in disbelief, glancing back up at Raphael,

"Dude, you need to stop that…"

Raphael chuckled, quirking his eyebrow with an overly innocent look,

"Stop what?"

Simon huffed again, giving a sarcastic eyebrow raise right back, subconsciously tugging him closer,

"Oh you know exactly what, don't even try that."

Raphael laughed, flashing a bright, near playful smile, eyes sparkling in amusement, giving a totally unconcerned shrug,

"Well, what were you expecting from a supervillian?"

Simon laughed, shaking his head,

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

Raphael shrugged,

"I'm sure I will eventually…"

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

"When you get bored?"

Raphael smirked playfully, tilting his head,

"More likely when you give me something more fun to tease you about…sure it won't be too long."

Simon flailed,

_"Hey!"_

Raphael impishly quirked his eyebrow,

"What?"

Simon blushed, shrugging,

"J-just…hey."

He chuckled, gorgeously deep, sparkling eyes dancing in amusement, thumb lightly caressing the back of Simon's hand, tugging him a bit closer still,

"So…a bit better than an anti-social mongoose?"

Simon playfully considered,

"Hmm… I don't know…the mongoose probably wouldn't tease me as much."

Raphael grinned, tilting his head,

"Yes…but it generally bites more."

"Still might be less painful."

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, flashing a bright smile,

"It's not that bad."

Simon scoffed,

_"Easy for you to say!"_

He shrugged, totally unconcerned,

"Well if it helps you're free to tease me right back."

Simon flailed, gesturing animatedly at him,

_"About **what?"**_

_"_Ooh! I can help with this…"

They both faintly startle, glancing over at the voice, quickly letting go of each other's hands, taking near identical steps back,

_Oh right…Magnus was here…_

_Grinning like an idiot, with a sneaky, mischievously scheming little spark in his eyes,_

Simon just barely managed to keep in the groan,

Raphael didn't even bother, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head, tilting his head with a superbly sarcastic look,

"Hey Mags…whatever it is, no."

Magnus gasped,

"Whatever do you mean darling?"

He sighed, crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow,

"Mags? I know you, I know that look and I am in no way above turning around, going back in, locking the door and leaving your scheming, plotting, Cheshire cat grinning ass out here."

Magnus chuckled, moving close, wrapping his arm around the other man tugging him into a hug, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Aww, I missed you too darling."

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes but Simon saw the little flicker of affection in those pretty deep eyes, a hint of a smile, reaching over hugging him back. He shook his head but didn't really make any efforts to pull away from the arm remaining around his shoulders, leaning comfortably against Magnus, gaze slipping from Magnus to Simon, flashing a curious smile,

"So Simon…you actually work with Mags?"

Simon nodded,

"Yeah."

He quirked his eyebrow,

"Lose a bet?"

Magnus gasped, nudging him, flashing a heatless glare his way,

Simon laughed, shaking his head,

"No actually when I found out about the SCD I requested the placing. I've been working with him for three months now."

Raphael smiled, tilting his head,

"And you're not ready to run for the hills yet? Gotta be a record. Last I heard he'd scared off four partners…"

Simon laughed, shrugging,

"No- pretty sure at this point if they want me out of it they'd have to forcibly remove me. I know how a lot of people look at the division but I love it, I've been amazed by this kind of thing all my life, I can't believe I actually get to do this for a living!

And actually he's up to six now, but it seems that seven's gonna be the charm…though today was his first day and I think 75% of the 'charm' is the fact they look like they want to devour each other. They say they're gonna be totally 'professional'; but it's Magnus and I'm realistic. I'm stopping on my way home to buy a spray bottle and a tie for the door to keep in my desk just in case."

Magnus sputtered, cheeks flushing, shaking his head,

"I-that's not…" He shrugged, trying for a casual, dismissive wave,

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about."

Raphael burst out laughing,

"Sure you don't Mags."

Magnus scoffed, cheeks coloring more,

_"I don't!"_

Raphael paused, pretty deep eyes sparkling impishly, flashing a mischievous smile and a playful wink Simon's way that kinda made him breathless, turning his attention to Magnus,

"Well that's rather fortunate. You know if that **_was_** the case this would be less a 'casual meeting colleagues' visit and more of a 'possible romantic partner vetting/shovel talk' kind of thing…."

Magnus flailed,

"Don't you dare."

Raphael shrugged,

"Come now Mags; I'm just looking out for you."

Simon snickered, Magnus glared from one of them to the other,

"That is **_not_** happening."

Raphael flashed a playfully evil smirk,

"Mags, be reasonable. You're my family! I have to protect you. And honestly you do require near constant supervision."

_"I do not!"_

Simon outright laughed,

"I don't know…I've known you for months now…Supervision seems like a good idea."

Magnus flailed, pointing at him,

_"Traitor!"_

Raphael grinned, slipping closer to Simon, resting his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly,

"Now don't go insulting poor Simon here. It's not traitorous, it's protective. Just means we care."

Magnus glared,

"It means you're both jackasses and I think I'm gonna regret this…"

Simon laughed, nodding eagerly,

"I know you will."

Magnus huffed, shaking his head, zeroing in on Simon,

"What happened? You were so sweet when I first met you!"

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

"Think you answered your own question there."

Raphael laughed, nodding,

"He does have that effect, doesn't he?"

"I d-"

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I know that was rude but it's my baby brother I can't re…" Alec comes bounding up the steps, slowing as he catches sight of the three people staring at him, he freezes, kinda pales, gulping.

Simon has to fight off a laugh,

_Oh poor guy, he has no idea what he's walking into…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I know that was rude but it's my baby brother. I can't re…" Alec comes bounding up the steps, slowing as he catches sight of the three people staring at him, he freezes, kinda pales, gulping.

Raphael freezes as well, quirking his eyebrow,

_Well, this is rather surprising…_

Oh man…and he thought SIMON was taking a crazy risk agreeing to work with Magnus…

Wow…

_How in the hell did an Iachau Estron end up assigned to the Special Case Division?_

A division specifically designed to investigate the unknown and unexplained…

_The unknown and unexplained like for example UFO's…_

_And **Aliens…**_

Aliens like the one currently near frozen in shock/fear/confusion on his front steps.

That was kinda to be expected.

Iachau Estron were pretty much entirely non-violent. They weren't helpless by any means but most had to be pushed pretty hard to stoop to violence. This was the case with most of those who'd sought out a less stressful life on a neutral zone planet like earth- a planet with a sentient species that was unaware of the existence of other sentient species. Earth being one of only a handful of known neutral zone planets left.

There were actually several species with fairly well established- though very well hidden- presences on earth. Iachau Estron were one of the more prevalent. They were predominantly healer types and generally were raised to be of the mindset that stooping to violence was admitting you weren't intelligent enough to find an alternative. They were one of the few species in which violence was seen as a sign of weakness.

To Raphael It really was quite an amusing little conundrum…he actually found the whole thing pretty damn funny.

They did tend to be somewhat skittish…well around his kind in any case…

Though that was not an Iachau Estron thing…it was a Diflino-gwydn thing….kinda stood to reason.

When a species is known only by the ominous nickname of 'Phoenix Soldiers' and referred to as 'The Devils Of The Stars' it is somewhat understandable most would be rather twitchy in their presence.

_Kinda fun too…_

In general it was by no means unusual for the different species established on earth to come into contact with each other. In most instances an unexpected run in would elicit little more than a knowing smirk or acknowledging head tilt…

But then again Diflino-gwydn like Raphael aren't really something the more timid, mild mannered, 'civilized' established beings are used to seeing…

Well…outside of their nightmares in any case.

_Hmm…_

_How to play this…_

The Iachau Estron had seen him…that may be a bit of an issue.

_Damnit…why did the cameras have to be out?_

He always used his apex camouflage when out in public or on video feeds or the like just to be safe. Could never be too careful and never knew who could be watching- that camouflage would fool the senses of any and all species with which he came into contact. With it he was completely indistinguishable from any other 'normal' human. It was entirely fool proof and seeing as to his knowledge his species is the only type to ever even develop such an extensive cloaking ability and even than it's just an exceedingly rare few that have progressed far enough to possess it no one even realizes they should be looking for it.

Most established alien species on earth have either a naturally occurring or engineered cloaking ability to disguise them from human eyes, but that's it. None ever bother to deploy any to hide them from the other alien species, not really seeing a point for it.

Of course they're all beings expected and welcomed on earth…not the terrifying vicious 'Devils Of The Stars' they toss into a campfire story to make it extra scary.

**_Damnit…_**

He near always used the apex camouflage for an initial meeting with someone new just in case they were something other than human.

_He always did…_

But he was tired- he'd been traveling for months using it for ten to twelve hours a day- it was exhausting and took far more of his energy than his basic camouflage that was just tuned to human senses…the one that required virtually no effort.

He figured it was safe. I mean it was Magnus and two people he worked with in his freaking 'FBI Basement Bunker of Bat Crap Craziness.'

_What the hell was an actual alien doing working a job that was literally hunting FOR aliens?! _

_Isn't that like the biggest conflict of interest in history?_

Did this Alec guy just have like flat out the worst possible luck of anyone imaginable or was it some kind of conspiracy to keep an eye on Mags, to ensure he didn't find anything that could actually prove the existence of aliens on earth?

It would make sense.

The last thing the extraterrestrials on earth want is for their existence to become known. Theories and stories and fringe groups with tinfoil hats aside The second the human race genuinely knows unequivocally that they are not alone in the universe is the second that time runs out on the neutral zone thing. That happens and the peaceful, quiet alien existence on earth is toast.

After first contact it takes decades for the newly enlightened species to adjust. There'll be wars and drama and panic and terror and on and on until they get over themselves and realize that every non-human being is NOT some terrifying threat out to 'get' them…

Add to it the fact non-human beings have been establishing settlements and micro colonies here for centuries and…

Yeah…

It's a powder keg just waiting to go off. Discovery will be the spark that begins decades of insanity.

Insanity all extraterrestrials on earth would really prefer to avoid as long as they possibly can.

_ Huh…_

Now that he thinks about it he's actually surprised they let Mags go this long without some kind of oversight.

In any case the knowledge of a Diflino-gwydn here on earth would cause nearly as much panic. His presence here could not get out, that was a certainty.

Now as to how exactly that knowledge was kept under wraps that would be a bit more complex. There were many ways he could go about it- ranging from a peaceful, companionable agreement all the way up to taking this assignment being the last thing this 'Agent Lightwood' ever does.

The option he goes with all comes down to just what exactly this 'Alec' was planning.

The most favorable outcome would be if he genuinely believed he could trust this 'Alec'. If he simply agreed to keep Raphael's presence on earth to himself than everything would be fine. This was the most preferable.

The second option, should this Alec appear untrustworthy with his secret but otherwise a decent person would be to reconfigure his memory of the initial meeting. It would be easy enough. After nearly two centuries experience with the ability he more than has the precision down. He could likely simply get the agent alone for a moment, enact his apex camouflage than do the Recollection Reconfiguration, edit the bits where Alec had actually seen him and just go right on as if nothing happened.

And then there was option three.

He and Simon had largely been joking about the 'vetting a potential love interest' but the joke had taken a rather abrupt turn. All kidding aside he could see that Magnus was at the very least interested in the man. That being said…It was **_Mags_**. That was hardly unheard of- hell the guy went through potential lovers like Raphael went through Barrows blades back in the old days…

He can't count the times he's hung up on the man because he wouldn't stop blabbering on about this guy's gorgeous arms or that girl's perfect smile. If Mags wanted to have a bit of fun at work that's fine, so long as Raphael doesn't get the blow by blow of it all he really couldn't care less. If this Alec dude wanted to jump into that insanity then he wishes him all the luck- and all the patience as it takes a lot to navigate anything more than a quick fling with the bat crap crazy nut job otherwise known as his best friend.

If they're just hot for each other or sparking or just feeling each other out or whatever else then like he said best of luck Alec _(Because oh boy are you sorely gonna need it)._

If however this 'Agent Alec Lightwood' was seducing Magnus to get an advantage; if it's a tactical move in order to better influence or manipulate Magnus or to make it easier for him to hinder Magnus's investigations then that was another story entirely.

If this "Alec Lightwood' is planning on hurting Magnus in any way it will be the last thing he does.

With any luck it will not come to option three. That would be messy and complicated- even more so given the fact that the Iachau Estron is a government agent. However it'd hardly be the most difficult situation he's ever faced.

Hell it'd barely crack the top hundred.

Three is the last resort…but it IS there.

He really is hoping they can just go with option one- that would by far be the most beneficial for all involved.

He figures if this Alec was going to be working with Magnus in all likelihood a large part of his job would be to curtail his progress on the alien existence proof thing. It might seem rather cruel but Raphael does understand the reasoning behind it. No alien wants the truth of their existence to come out; it would be calamitous for all.

However if that is the case Raphael would much prefer to be kept in the loop. As he said he didn't want the truth coming to light anymore than the other non-humans on earth. He understood the issue, he agreed with it…in some cases he may even be willing to assist to an extent in the curtailing if it would help keep earth a safe, stable, sane place for the multitude of beings established here to call home a while longer.

That being said if any of the 'curtailing' involved any harm- physical, mental or otherwise- coming to Magnus the stealth/retirement/peaceful, quiet non-threatening existence thing he was currently doing was going straight out the window-

Along with anyone who'd think to cause harm to his Diramacari.

Okay so he may be a tiny bit over protective of Mags but he's literally the single most important person in his life right now. He doesn't really have too many others he genuinely cares about- that he can _really_ trust- and none in this quadrant of space. He's the only person Raphael's been able to really depend on in the entire decade he has spent on earth. Before he met Mags he'd pretty much given up on people in general. All people. He was just done.

Mags brought him out of that. Got him to open up, relax a bit, really enjoy his retirement rather than just sulking and dwelling in the past. He's still not an overly outgoing person but compared to how he was he's practically an extrovert. Since he's met Mags he truly is happier than he has been…well…ever.

He could never really thank Magnus enough for it, couldn't even begin to tell him just how much everything he's done for Raphael has meant over the last five years but he did what he could to repay the favor.

And one way was protecting him from anyone genuinely meaning to cause him harm.

And that would include manipulating Iachau Estron trying to seduce Magnus into complacency. He didn't think Mags would fall for that and he doubted the guy'd be able to keep his attention long enough for it to really be an issue anyways but even so he wouldn't take the chance.

_So we'll just see where we end up here._

_Raphael is nothing if not adaptable…_

_He really is quite curious how this will all turn out…_

Raphael relaxes, tilting his head, glimmering inky black eyes glinting, fire orange irises catching, reflecting the quickly fading sunlight, folding one arm across his chest, giving a flippant relaxed gesture with the other hand, flicking his wrist, causing the six sharp deadly barbs running from his elbow to just above his wrist to extend slightly, glinting ominously in the light. He shrugged, giving a sharp smile and a slight chuckle,

"It is no problem. After all in shaping the young we shape the future, yes?" Raphael recites smoothly the old Iachau estron slogan, flashing a knowing smirk,

Alec gulped, faltering, paling a bit more. Magnus beams, totally missing Alec nerves and near panic, moving over to Alec, slipping his arm around his shoulders, eagerly pulling him closer to the rest of the group, patting his arm comfortingly,

"It's quite alright darling, you haven't kept us from anything, now come along…I really can't wait for you to officially meet." He smiles brightly, slipping his arm around Alec, tugging him a bit closer, Alec nearly stumbles, Magnus gestures gracefully,

"AleMagnus darling this is Raphael Santiago- a cranky, sarcastic, eye rolling, overly confident, annoyingly charming, grouch….also my family and best friend in the entire world.

Raph? This is Agent Alec Lightwood, my new partner." He beamed, bouncing slightly pointedly glancing over before shifting back to Raphael, widening his eyes faintly, tilting his head, censuringly pointing,

"Play nice…"

"Of course Mags. I'll be on my best behavior." Raphael chuckled flashing a faint smile, blazing irises glowing faintly, contrasting sharply with the inky black surrounding them, shifting first Magnus's way before settling his focus on Alec. He tilted his head, slipping closer, movements fluid, graceful, predatory. He flashed a sharp, dangerous smile, locking eyes with Alec,

"Hello Agent Lightwood. Must say it is so _very_ nice to meet you." He reached forward, extending his hand, sharp, strong glimmering black nails lengthening faintly. He quirked his eyebrow waiting patiently,

Alec gulped, freezing again like a deer in the headlights before taking a deep breath snapping out of it, nodding, reaching forward returning the handshake, pulling back somewhat quickly, taking a faint barely there step back,

"Y-you too…"

_Hmm…curious…_

Human presence or not there aren't a hell of a lot of beings in the universe brave enough to get within striking distance of a Diflino-gwydn, much less actually shake one's hand. In fact a large percentage of them when unexpectedly coming face to face with one of his kind would just say to hell with it about the human witnesses, turn and make a run for it.

Must say he was rather relieved he didn't go that route. The adorably snarky Simon already thought he was a supervillian- it seemed mostly in jest but he had a feeling a seasoned FBI agent screaming and fleeing into the night might be a bit of a red flag…

As would him chasing down said FBI agent, subduing him and moving him inside in order to do the Recollection Reconfiguration.

He really didn't want to have to wipe three memories…that was rather a hassle- also Magnus was annoyingly nearly immune to it. It worked to an extent on him but not nearly to the level it did with near everyone else. He's never been able to figure out why exactly he seemed to be the exception, but at this point he just chalked it up to 'It's Magnus' and moved on. Generally with Mags the best he could hope for was to distort the memory enough for it to be written off as a bizarre dream.

Thankfully he'd only had to do it a handful of times in the five years they've known each other. So far it seemed he'd be able to avoid that today…with any luck it'll stay this way.

This Alec seemed rather interesting. Now so long as he was intelligent and levelheaded enough to see reason and keep his trap shut they'd be good.

He tilted his head, quirking his eyebrow,

"Hmm… Brave one aren't you…"

Alec's eyes widened, glancing nervously over at Magnus and Simon.

"W-umm…why do you say that?"

_Oh…this is gonna be fun…_

Raphael chuckled, shrugging, giving a dismissive wave,

"Well you did agree to not only work in the general vicinity of Mags but actually partner with him. I would think that makes you either bravely stupid or stupidly brave…Figured I'd go with the less insulting one as I am to be 'playing nice'."

Simon snickered, pretty golden brown eyes sparking bright and mischievous, nodding,

"You're forgetting the 'totally professional flirting' thing."

Magnus glared, swatting his shoulder,

"Thanks a lot Angel…"

Raphael perked up, quirking his eyebrow, tilting his head curiously, Iachau Estron tormenting/interrogating/vetting momentarily forgotten,

"Angel?"

Simon flushed faintly, shrugging, scratching nervously at his neck,

"Uh…y-yeah. That was kinda the name my parents gave me but I never really liked it- kinda got a **_lot_** of grief for it in school, Simon was my middle name. As soon as I turned eighteen I legally changed it, a lot easier and it suits me way better anyways. I don't even have it in my official file- I really don't know how the hell Mags found it but he did within my first week working with him."

Raphael chuckled,

"Yeah, he does that…he thinks it's clever and endearing but it's just unequivocal proof that he's a nosy jackass."

Magnus gasped, Simon laughed, nodding quickly. Raphael slipped a bit closer to Simon,

"So no one calls you Angel?"

He swallowed, shaking his head, blushing faintly

,

Raphael tilted his head, leaning in a bit, eyes sparking playfully,

"Can I?"

Simon gave a slightly giggly laugh,

"Pretty sure you could call me anything you want and I'd be good with it…err…umm…" he trailed off flushing adorably clear to his ears,

Raphael chuckled, eyes sparking brightly,

"I'm holding you to that…"

Simon huffed rolling his eyes, giving an adorable, totally heatless glare,

_"You can't hold me to an escaping inner thought!"_

He chuckled, shrugging,

"And again; what do you expect from a supervillian?"

Simon rolled his eyes

"You know, you're kinda an ass."

Raphael laughed brightly, winking playfully,

"Kinda works for me though, right?"

Simon gave a huffing laugh, quirking his eyebrow back impishly,

"Not nearly as well as you think."

_Oh…he liked this one…_

Raphael gave a surprised chuckle, leaning a bit closer,

"Guess I'll just have to make an effort then."

Simon flushed, swallowing, shaking his head faintly,

"This is you NOT trying?"

Raphael slipped closer,

"Don't worry Angel; you'll know when I am…"

Simon gulped, flushing brighter, swaying a bit closer, giving a slight, nervous giggly little laugh, scratching at his neck,

"Umm…this-uh…t…"

Raphael smirked, eyes sparking bright,

"On the plus side it's not an escaping thought…" He tilted his head, giving a slight hum,

"Well…plus side for you in any case…I quite like the escaping thoughts…think the ones now would be particularly interesting…"

Simon flushed clear to his ears, glaring faintly,

"Hey I have some self control…not a lot but some. I can keep my mouth shut when it's **_really_** necessary."

Raphael's quirked his eyebrow, smirking impishly, leaning in a bit,

"Is that so?"

Simon quirked his eyebrow right back,

"Yup, that's so."

Raphael leaned in a bit, eyes sparking bright and teasing,

"So…what makes it so very imperative now?"

Simon sputtered, flushing even brighter,

"I-that's n-we're n-th…" He huffed, rolling his eyes before stopping, flailing animatedly,

"Okay you're so getting off track here! We're not talking about me or my oddball name we're talking about Alec and his 'totally professional flirting' thing…Let's get back to that- you totally forgot about it."

Raphael chuckled at the rather desperate subject change and the way too appealing pink blush running from his neck all the way up to his cute little ears, deciding to take pity on the adorably flustered intern and go for the plan _(Though when he finishes the whole Iachau Estron FBI agent vetting thing he is SO coming back to this)_

He shrugged, flashing a playful wink Simon's way, shaking his head,

"Oh I'm most definitely not forgetting that…I just figured it'd be best to have the 'Meet The Family/Shovel talk' type chat inside where he's less likely to bolt." He shifted his gaze back over to the again deer in the headlights impersonating FBI Agent,

"Umm..."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, slipping over beside the Agent, giving a faint shrug,

"I'm sorry Agent but Mags is my best friend, my family. You are working with him- his 'partner'. It is your job to protect him and watch his back…I have to be sure you are up to the task after all." He shook his head, reaching up patting his shoulder, squeezing firmly, sharp, strong nails extending, reaching forward with the other hand, pulling the door open, holding it for the other three, flashing another near playful smirk,

"Relax Agent Lightwood; it's just a nice, friendly little chat. So long as you're not some evil, conniving, underhanded, Machiavellian type with designs to manipulate and betray the single most important person in my life it will remain that way…" He paused, glancing over giving a slightly amused chuckle, eyes glimmering bright, glowing like embers,

"Not like that's gonna be an issue…

Right…Agent Lightwood?"

Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes, slipping his arm around Alec's shoulders, tugging him away from Raphael and through the doorway, Simon bounding in slipping ahead of them, looking around curiously,

Mags squeezed Alec's shoulder reassuringly,

"Ignore him sweetheart, he's just playing- I promise his bark is far worse than his bite. He talks a good game but he's really quite harmless; I mean come on, not like he's some vicious inhuman devil after all…."

Raphael chuckled, catching the little stumble of Alec's steps at that. Mags always had the best timing- even when he had no clue what he was talking about…

He chuckled once more, slipping inside silently, pulling the door closed behind them.

_Oh…this really was gonna be quite fun…_

_*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_ _End Of Chapter Notes_ _*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_

**Kay I know it's not his actual first name but the idea just popped in my head- besides everyone else has a long and short version of their names- I didn't want him to be left out…**

**And 'Angel' SO suits him…especially from Raphael's Perspective…**

**Diflino-gwydn** (Unrelentingly Resilient) = commonly known as Phoenix Soldiers

**Diramacari=** Non-romantic love _(Actually it'd be di-ramantus-cariad but that's very long and cumbersome…apparently now I am making up my own words…hey! Progress!)_

Kay this kinda meandered but I ended up where I wanted to

Picturing it kind like this except the forest comes up behind it- in front of it you'd have the cityscape running out to the ocean…

And instead of the bright eye catching white it's a soft neutral color that'd blend with the natural landscape making it kind of hard to get a clear layout

The windows would seem modern and like a nice, stylish contemporary design but in reality it gives him clear sightlines from all directions and a near inexhaustible amount of possible exits- that'd be a definite plus for someone like Raphael…

And he probably has a kind of filter for them so people looking through don't see him out of his camouflage / don't see him at all if he doesn't want…

p_


	7. Chapter 7-Brave Or Foolish

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****A****g****e****n****t****s**** A****n****d** **A****l****i****e****n****s** **V****e****r****s****e****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

Chapter 7

Brave Or Foolish?

Chapter Complete!

Kay the 1st half of this chapter is kinda mainly a rehashing of the last half of last chapter from Alec's POV-

half the dialogue is from last chapter- I know that might seem a bit repetitive but I think we need to get an idea of other Aliens view of 'Phoenix Soldiers…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _Alec Alec Alec Alec Alec_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Oh dude! You're kidding- THAT'S the department you're in? Searching for the paranormal? Umm…How's that work? Do you 'find proof' of yourself? What is Lucian thinking?"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

"No Max, I know it seems crazy but I think I was about the last resort. Lucian said his only other option was to promote Simon to a full agent just to have someone capable of handling the insanity that is Magnus. Apparently he's already chased away six partners!"

Max gave a disbelieving laugh,

"Six?! You're kidding!"

Alec shook his head laughing brightly,

"Nope."

Max laughed,

"H-how does someone chase away six what I'm assuming are trained, seasoned agents?"

Alec snickered, shrugging,

"Guess it kinda varied. Seemed to range from acting crazy, blaring pop music and just outright screwing with them…apparently it was a very effective combination."

Max gave a bright, excited laugh,

"Oh man, Alec, dude- your new partner sounds like something else."

Alec snorted, nodding animatedly,

"That's definitely one way of putting it…does seem pretty interesting though. I don't really know about the cases though- I mean yeah the alien stuff will be complicated as hell but the rest? I'm investigating sightings of Bigfoot, ghosts and the chupacabra…I really cannot believe this is my first official FBI Field agent assignment."

Max smiled, shrugging faintly,

"I don't know- sounds pretty cool actually. Investigating mysteries, unknown creatures and unexplained phenomena. Dude! Kasey is gonna be SO jealous. Pretty sure that's his dream job. Actually I am kinda too- And Isaac would act like he's above that and too cool to geek out about that kinda thing but I know he's just as much of a dork about it as me and Kasey. You'll have to tell us about some of the things you see."

Alec shook his head faintly,

"Max, you know I can't do that…I mean regardless of the fantastical nature of the claims they are still FBI cases."

"Oh, come on Alec! I know you're not supposed to talk about cases with 'civilians' but we're also aliens so we technically fall into the mysteries/unknown beings category ourselves- think that means we're exceptions to the rule. I mean if you run into like say, bigfoot telling him about other Cryptids isn't technically 'against the rules' He's one of the things you're investigating therefore he's exempt to the whole FBI secrecy thing…same thing applies to nonhuman beings-

Especially when said 'nonhuman beings' are your baby brother and his two best friends who see you like the cool older brother they never had."

Alec rolled his eyes, snorting

"Careful reaching like that- you're gonna strain something."

"Ah, come on Alec! Please? You can't get what is basically our dream job and then NOT let us live vicariously though you at least a tiny bit."

He chuckled faintly, giving a slight shrug,

"Max…I-I'll think about it okay? I'm sure if I find something really interesting I'll tell you, but I don't see that happening. Like I said the alien/UFO type cases will be complicated as hell but the rest? Probably just a lot of misidentification, inebriation, imagination running wild and a few pranks."

Max made a noncommittal sound,

"I don't know Alec- I get that this isn't really your thing but it IS ours. Some of this stuff is pretty convincing."

Alec huffed out a slight laugh, shaking his head,

"Come on Max. Bigfoot, The Jersey Devil, Sea Serpents, ghosts? Seems pretty farfetched."

"Says the Alien…to the OTHER Alien."

That surprised a laugh out of Alec, he shrugged,

"Point…but that is a bit different."

"At least so far as you know."

Alec shook his head,

"Yeah well until I know otherwise it seems pretty out there. Magnus does believe it though. He actually had a really interesting take on it. Kinda made it sound like a noble cause, even managed to make me feel a bit less ridiculous about the whole thing, so that was really good."

Max tilted his head,

"Hmm…how'd he do that?"

Alec smiled, shrugging faintly,

"He pointed out that despite how crazy these claims seem the people reporting them truly do believe them. Regardless of if it was just a misidentification or a prank or whatever else the witnesses believe it. They have been through something- something that shook their very view on reality. He asked how I'd feel if I saw something that I 'knew' wasn't real and yet I clearly saw it. How would I want someone to react.

I think focusing on the witnesses; on their stories and genuine reactions will make a big difference. Looking at it less as 'searching for Lizard men in the Bayou with Warlock the Antisocial Mongoose' and more 'helping a scared, traumatized person through a difficult time' will make me feel like this assignment is less of a joke."

Max smiled, nodding,

"Yeah that seems like it'd help, I mea…wait…'Warlock the Antisocial Mongoose? Is that a type of cryptid?"

Alec laughed shaking his head,

"No…that is the very angry, snapping pet of Magnus's kinda oddball friend Rangor. Thankfully I don't have to worry about that as both the antisocial mongoose and the oddball friend are now searching for Yetis. Right now we're at his best friends place. Max you should see this place! It's behind gates that look like the gates of hell and actually perched on the side of a cliff overlooking the city. It kinda blends into the Cliffside- it's almost camouflaged!

Simon- who by the way has more comics than you, Kasey and Isaac combined- I definitely have to introduce you guys, I know you'll get along great. He kinda reminds me of an older, more enthusiastic, overly excitable version of you. Anyways Simon is pretty well convinced this Raphael's a supervillian…

Gotta admit between the bit I've heard of this guy and seeing this place I don't know how far off base he is there."

Max snorted,

"I definitely need to meet both of them. Magnus sounds like he might actually be more interesting then the cryptids you investigate- at least if his friends are anything to go by."

Alec laughed, nodding emphatically,

"Definitely…he really is something else. If anything I doubt this assignment will be boring. Besides while it might not be my first pick of assignments it is nice getting a chance to work with Lucian- it'll be a really good opportunity…" He paused smiling faintly at the phone, shrugging,

"Plus it's really nice being back near you guys. New York really was way too far…well from you, Izzy and Jace anyways."

Max laughed, Alec could hear him nodding though the phone,

"Yeah I'm glad you're back too. It's nice having you at the Friday family dinners. And the Saturday sibling brunch the next day to gripe about said family dinners…we really did miss you."

Alec nodded, smiling softly,

"Me too Max. I should probably go soon. I don't want to be rude and keep them waiting. This Raphael guy didn't seem super patient- or friendly -Probably not a great idea to keep him waiting long. I can call you when I get home if you want?"

Max chuckled, shrugging,

"Nah, that's fine Alec, I really did just want to check in, see how your first day went. I was really hoping it'd be a good first day. I really like having you back in town, I want it to go good for you. Wasn't expecting you to take to the new job quite so quickly but I'm glad it's going so well."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

"It's definitely gonna be a change, but I think it could be a good one."

Max smiled,

"Me too…Sorry for interrupting, I'll let you get back to your date."

Alec huffed,

"For the last time; it is NOT a date!"

Max chuckled, Alec could practically hear the eyeroll,

"Of course not…I'll call tomorrow…not too early though."

Alec blushed, rolling his eyes,

"Okay that's it, we need to limit your time with Jace; he's a bad influence."

Max laughed,

"Alec, I'm a teenager; I go to an entire school full of Jace's."

Alec laughed, shaking his head,

"Wow, that's a scary thought."

Max laughed,

"I know.

Bye Alec, Love you, and all joking aside have a great night."

He smiled,

"Love you too Max, and thanks, I will." he smiled as the line disconnected slipping the phone back in his pocket, climbing out of the car.

He chuckled faintly, making his way up the rather elaborate driveway, curiously glancing around. Okay he may need to get a picture of this place to show Max- he'd never believe it. It really was something else. He hoped they weren't too upset. He really did try not to take too long but it was _Max_. He couldn't just rush the kid off the phone. Plus it was so sweet for him to make the time to check how Alec's first day at his new job went. That really was Max in a nutshell.

The kid may tease him a bit but it was always done with love- he really was growing into a wonderful young man. If Max was any indicator and there was truth to the Iachau estron adage 'In shaping the young we shape the future' then the future seemed pretty bright.

He smiled again, bounding up the steps, already apologizing,

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I know that was rude but it's my baby brother. I can't re…" he trails off when he catches sight of the three people on the front steps…

Or more accurately catches sight of the person in the middle. The man freezes as well, eyes sparking in surprise recognition.

_Oh…_

_Oh…crap…_

Alec feels his hearts stop, breath totally escaping him.

His eyes land on the being standing between Magnus and Simon. Taking in the glimmering near black, brown hair, the distinctive rich, burnt umber colored skintone dappled with subtle hints of reds and glimmers of striking gold that shift and catch in the light. The inky, unfathomably black eyes with blazing, flame red and orange irises that seems to flicker and flash like a living fire. The sharp, arresting features and vaguely pointed ears.

Alec gulps, feeling his hearts began racing so fast he feels lightheaded…

_Oh god._

_No…_

_T-that…that's not…possible._

_That. Is. Not. Possible._

_H-how…_

_That…_

_Oh god…_

_A Phoenix Solider?_

_**Magnus's friend Raphael was a Phoenix Solider?!**_

Simon's supervillian theory was in actuality a total underestimation. Phoenix Soldiers were the kind of thing Supervillains would have nightmares about.

Raphael seems to snap out of the surprise first. He relaxes, tilting his head, glimmering inky black eyes glinting, fire orange irises catching, reflecting the quickly fading sunlight. He smirks, shifting, folding one arm across his chest, giving a flippant, relaxed gesture with the other hand, along with a perfectly clear view of his forearm and the five dusky red marks leading up to the sharp barb at his elbow. He flicks his wrists in a seemingly casual gesture, causing all six sharp deadly barbs to extend slightly, glinting ominously in the light like blades. Alec can tell none are to the full length, just enough for a hint…a warning. A way to ensure Alec knew exactly what he was facing- just in case there had been any doubt.

There wasn't.

_Oh god…what the hell?_

How was there a freaking Phoenix Solider on earth? LIVING on earth? Among humans? That should not be possible. Even if the guy was all but a total recluse, Magnus said they'd been friends for five years.

FIVE YEARS?!

There has been a freaking Devil Of The Stars living on earth for FIVE years and no one's noticed? No one? Not so much as a whisper?

H-how…

How can that possibly be?

He has no idea but it is. He is standing not ten feet away from one of the single most feared beings in the known universe. There is no explanation for it, but it IS the truth. He is seeing it with his own eyes. The idea of a Phoenix Soldier not only visiting earth but actually _**living**_ here was beyond insane.

No one would believe it.

_Oh god…_

He suddenly had a whole new empathy for the people claiming to see bigfoot and the chupacabra- Magnus's hypothetical situation suddenly very much real for him. Alec took a deep breath, trying to get his hearts back down closer to the normal, non-passing out range.

Raphael smirked, shrugging, giving a sharp smile and a slight chuckle,

"It is no problem. After all, in shaping the young we shape the future, yes?" Raphael recites flashing a knowing smirk, a near amused glint in those hellish eyes.

_Oh great…a Phoenix Solider with a sense of humor._

Alec gulped, faltering, paling even more. Magnus beams, totally missing Alec's pretty obvious reactions, gliding back across the landing over to him, slipping his arm around his shoulders, eagerly tugging Alec closer to the rest of the group, patting his arm comfortingly.

"It's quite alright darling you haven't kept us from anything. Now come along. I really can't wait for you to officially meet." He beams, flashing a gorgeous smile that any other time would have Alec breathless and lightheaded…

It's a fair bit too late for that here.

As it is Alec just barely fights down something that feels an awful lot like a squeak. Magnus squeezes his shoulder, tugging him closer to the others, gesturing gracefully,

"Alexander darling this is Raphael Santiago- a cranky, sarcastic, eye rolling, overly confident, annoyingly charming, grouch….also my family and best friend in the entire world.

Raph? This is Agent Alec Lightwood, my new partner." he paused, smiling again at Alec before shifting over the Raphael, pointing censuringly,

"Play nice…"

Alec just barely keeps the scoff internal. Raphael chuckled, flashing a faint, near impish smirk, blazing irises taking on an otherworldly glow.

"Of course Mags. I'll be on my best behavior." He shifted again, settling his focus on Alec, head tilting, slipping closer, movements fluid, graceful, unquestioningly predatory. Flashing a sharp, dangerous smile he met Alec's gaze head on, daring him to look away,

"Hello Agent Lightwood. Must say it is so _very_ nice to meet you." He reached forward, extending his hand, sharp, strong, glimmering black nails lengthening faintly, eyebrow quirking in clear challenge, waiting patiently,

_Really?_

_Is there such a thing as a Phoenix Solider supervillian?_

_Apparently there is…_

_And it's his new partners Best friend _**_and_**_ family…_

_Ooh…crap…again._

Alec took another deep breath, flashing a slight, nervous smile, reaching forward, returning the handshake,

"Y-you too…" he stammers faintly, somewhat quickly withdrawing his hand, stepping back a bit.

All in all he was just relieved he managed to keep his cool as much as he did. Faint stuttering aside he's still counting it a win. Besides as bizarre as this is so far it's at least manageable.

I mean okay, so the guy's clearly screwing with him; sizing him up, gauging his reactions. It's not ideal but at the same time it's hardly the worst case scenario so far as facing a being known as a 'Devil Of The Stars'. He seems amused and curious, that's a hell of a lot better than pissed off and combative. All in all Alec figures this is the best he can hope for.

Besides he's not stupid; they're a good thirty miles out of town between a sheer cliff drop off and a national forest. What's he gonna do, make a run for it? The damn devil's already playing cat and mouse enough as it is. We don't need to add an actual chase to his little game.

Raphael's eyes widen slightly in surprise, flashing a bit of a maybe impressed almost smile. He tilted his head, quirking his eyebrow,

"Hmm… Brave one aren't you…"

Alec's eyes widened, glancing nervously over at Magnus and Simon.

"W-umm…why do you say that?"

Raphael caught the look, chuckling, shrugging with a dismissive wave,

"Well you did agree to not only work in the general vicinity of Mags but actually partner with him. I would think that makes you either bravely stupid or stupidly brave. Figured I'd go with the less insulting one as I am to be 'playing nice'."

Simon snickered, nodding animatedly,

"You're forgetting the 'totally professional flirting' thing."

Alec just barely managed to fight off a glare,

_Thanks Simon…_

Magnus glared, swatting his shoulder,

"Thanks a lot Angel…"

Alec blinked, faltering a minute,

_Huh?_

Raphael perked up, quirking his eyebrow, tilting his head curiously, Alec torment thankfully momentarily forgotten. Alec used the distraction to get his nerves in check and try to again get a handle on the situation.

He didn't know about that look…he has a feeling he missed a few things during his phone call.

"Angel?"

Simon flushed faintly, shrugging, scratching nervously at his neck,

"Uh…y-yeah. That was kinda the name my parents gave me but I never really liked it- kinda got a _**lot**_ of grief for it in school, Simon was my middle name. As soon as I turned eighteen I legally changed it, a lot easier and it suits me way better anyways. I don't even have it in my official file- I really don't know how the hell Mags found it but he did within my first week working with him."

Raphael chuckled,

"Yeah, he does that…he thinks it's clever and endearing but it's just unequivocal proof that he's a nosy jackass."

Magnus gasped, Simon laughed, nodding quickly. Raphael slipped a bit closer to Simon, head tilting curiously, hellfire eyes shifting over the blushing, slightly flustered intern, flashing a near playful smirk,

_Uh oh…_

"So no one calls you Angel?"

Simon swallowed, shaking his head, blushing. Raphael tilted his head, leaning in a little closer, fiery eyes flickering, glowing faintly, clearly in interest,

"Can I?"

Simon blushed brighter, giving a slightly giggly laugh,

"Pretty sure you could call me anything you want and I'd be good with it…err…umm…" he trailed off flushing brilliantly clear to his ears,

Raphael chuckled, eyes sparking even brighter,

"I'm holding you to that…"

Simon huffed rolling his eyes, giving a flustered, totally heatless glare,

_"You can't hold me to an escaping inner thought!"_

"And again what do you expect from a supervillian?" Raphael smirked, teasing playfully,

_Oh crap…that is SO not good. That look is way too interested and way too flirty and Simon is blushing WAY too much and…_

_Oh crap._

_For a whole different reason._

Simon rolled his eyes,

"You know, you're kinda an ass."

Raphael laughed brightly, winking, slipping closer still,

"Kinda works for me though, right?"

Simon gave a huffing laugh, impishly quirking his eyebrow right back, leaning in closer, just a few inches away.

"Not nearly as well as you think."

Alec had to fight the urge to pull him back to a safe distance.

_Oh crap! What the hell did he miss when he was on the phone? How'd they go from snarking to flirting and teasing in all of ten minutes?!_

Oh man…how was he gonna fix this? I mean okay, right now Raphael seems good with lightly tormenting him, just kinda screwing with him. He's kinda amused and vaguely curious. However he gets the feeling interfering with his intended romantic conquest would shift that from 'amused and curious' to 'vengeful and scary as hell' _real_ quick.

Trying to actively get between a Phoenix Solider and something they want is basically signing your death warrant. But at the same time the kid seems to have all the toughness and fight of a labradoodle. I mean yeah, he's feisty and snarky and if he's working with the FBI has to be at least a bit tougher than he looks but still-

This is a Comic book collecting, flailing, babbling nerdy intern and one of the single most feared beings in the known universe.

He can't just set by and let this happen.

He'll just have to keep his cool, try not to panic too much and when they get away pull the kid aside and give him a heads up. Hopefully he can get the guy to see the danger without having to go into the truth. He doesn't really want to do the whole alien reveal thing, but he can't just step aside and leave the kid out there blind.

Revealing the truth about Aliens to a human is generally seen as a last resort only to be done in the most dire of circumstances. However a sweet, totally clueless innocent being seduced by one of the most dangerous, vicious nonhumans in the universe pretty much IS 'The Most Dire Of Circumstance.' It may be kind of stupidly foolish and basically shooting himself in the foot but he can't just ignore this and hope it all works out. He cannot.

_Okay…he knows what he has to do…_

He'll remain as calm as inhumanly possible, find out what he can without arousing too much suspicion_(over five years not one word of another alien spotting a Phoenix Solider…not even ONE? There's something going on there),_ get them all out safely and the second he gets a chance sit Simon down and explain. He probably should with Magnus too but he said the guy's family, his best friend. He's not gonna believe someone he's known a few hours over his family- he'd likely run right to Raphael and then Alec would be screwed.

_Okay…he'll just take it a step at a time, see where it goes…_

_Alec is nothing if not adaptable._

_Oh god…this was gonna be Terrifying…_

Alec took another deep breath, turning back into the conversation, noticing the two are even closer, Raphael's hand brushing lightly against Simon's arm.

Raphael smiled, leaning in even more, eyes glimmering bright, flickering and flashing like hellfire,

"So…what makes it so very imperative now?"

Simon sputtered, flushing even brighter,

"I-that's n-we're n-th…" He huffed, rolling his eyes before stopping, flailing animatedly,

"Okay you're so getting off track here! We're not talking about me or my oddball name we're talking about Alec and his 'totally professional flirting' thing…Let's get back to that- you totally forgot about it."

_Damnit Simon! Can you NOT totally throw me under the bus here?_

Raphael chuckled, pausing a moment, eyes flickering again over the brilliantly blushing intern before giving a slight shrug, flashing a playful wink Simon's way, shaking his head,

"Oh I'm most definitely not forgetting that. I just figured it'd be best to have the 'Meet The Family/Shovel talk' type chat inside where he's less likely to bolt."

_T-the what now?_

_Maybe he missed more than he thought…_

"Umm..."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, slinking over to Alec's side, giving a falsely apologetic shrug and flashing a near playful smirk, hellish eyes glimmering bright.

"I'm sorry Agent but Mags is my best friend, my family. You are working with him- his 'partner'. It is your job to protect him and watch his back. I have to be sure you are up to the task after all." He shook his head, reaching up patting Alec's shoulder, squeezing firmly, sharp, strong nails extending, reaching forward with the other hand, pulling the door open, holding it for the other three, flashing another near playful smirk,

Alec fought off a shiver, hearts picking up again at the glimpse of the sharp nails, the little flicker of the barbs on his forearm appearing as he squeezed his shoulder,

"Relax Agent Lightwood; it's just a nice, friendly little chat. So long as you're not some evil, conniving, Machiavellian type with designs to manipulate and betray the single most important person in my life it will remain that way…" He paused, glancing over, giving a slightly amused chuckle, eyes glimmering bright, glowing like embers,

"Not like that's gonna be an issue…

Right…Agent Lightwood?"

_Oooh crap…_

_H-he thinks Alec's assignment is to keep track of Magnus…possibly to actively discourage his search. He might even think the 'totally professional flirting' as Simon so annoyingly put it is a kind of manipulation._

_Oh crap._

_Maybe Simon isn't the only one in danger here after all._

Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes, slipping his arm around Alec's shoulders, tugging him away from Raphael and through the doorway, Simon bounding in slipping ahead of them, looking around curiously,

Magnus smiled softly, squeezing Alec's shoulder, leaning into him reassuringly. Alec can't quite help leaning in as well, trying to focus on the gorgeous man for a moment to try to center himself again, to steady his nerves and his hearts. Magnus sighed softly, flashing another warm, reassuring smile.

_Hmm…wow…he is so beautiful…_

_O-okay…_

_That helps…_

_That helps a lot._

"Ignore him sweetheart, he's just playing- I promise his bark is far worse than his bite. He talks a good game but he's really quite harmless; I mean come on, not like he's some vicious inhuman devil after all…."

_Or not…_

_**Crap…**_

_*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_ _Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael_ _*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*___*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*_____*___*_

_Oh…this really was far too fun…_

_Okay he should probably pull back a bit, ease up on the _poor Iachau estron. The guy's about as much a threat to Magnus as Simon is. Option three is well off the table by this point. No way he has any malicious plans for Mags.

Raphael kinda thinks the most 'malicious' thing this guy has ever done is sneak into an R rated movie as a teen…And even THAT'S probably pushing it.

The guy was most definitely no threat to Mags. Hell, by this point Raphael kinda thinks Magnus may actually be more of a threat to _Alec_. He's pretty sure the guys has absolutely no clue what the hell to do with someone like Magnus-which…well…fair enough. That took Raphael a while to get the hang of too…and that was just basic social interaction – that's not even factoring in romantic interest type drama. Yeah…he's pretty sure Alec's in trouble here.

I mean, don't get him wrong, Magnus is great- he really is. Hand's down the best person he knows…but he is a LOT. He is energy and noise and drama and craziness…

He loves the guy to death but Magnus Bane is basically 'Chaos' personified.

He's almost a bit worried for this 'Alec'. The guy is just SO not equipped to handle Magnus.

In like ANY way…

He almost thinks scaring him away would be the more humane thing. There's something almost innocent about the guy- not naïve exactly…but then again not-_not_ naïve either. He seems very intelligent, practical and level headed. Definitely strong and determined…but so far as social/interpersonal type things go he just seems a bit less apt than most. In general it probably wouldn't even be that much of an issue- everyone has their own level with that kind of thing and it usually balances out. But this is Magnus Bane they're talking about…

_Oh my god…Magnus's gonna eat this poor guy alive. _

Raphael's fairly sure it's a bit too late anyway. It's pretty clear Alec's already near completely hooked. He's seen Alec slipping closer to Magnus, obviously trying to focus on him to steady his nerves, keep his bearings. More than a few times Raphael's caught the slightly dreamy quality when Mags smiles or laughs, squeezes his arm reassuringly. He's pretty sure he's actually heard the guy sigh a few times

Yeah…he's pretty well gone.

This Alec dude never stood a chance.

He already looked at Mags like he was the single most fascinating thing on the planet. And going by Magnus's reactions to the guy he's right there with him...

At least right now.

But again; it is _Mags_. With the exception of his work 'long term focus' isn't really his strong suit. He's kinda flighty, gets bored and restless easy. The guy isn't shallow or anything like that- it's kinda the exact opposite. It takes a LOT to keep Magnus's focus. A pretty face, great body or nice eyes are all well and good, generally it's enough to draw Magnus's attention for a bit…but only for so long. There has to be a lot more than that to keep his focus for more than a week or so.

Now to be fair this Alec does seem pretty smart- obviously there's far more to the guy than meets the eye (alien, scientist, FBI agent, ME, exc.) he was definitely interesting. Conversely the whole 'socially awkward' thing might actually play out in his favor so far as Mags is concerned. Raphael himself is proof that Mags has a bit of a soft spot/annoyingly stubborn streak when it comes to that type. He kinda figures it's a fifty fifty shot- either Mags gets bored in a week and is trying to find a way to ditch the guy or he sees the guy as needing his help, latches on and won't let go.

Raphael doesn't really know how it's gonna play out, but gotta admit he is rather curious. They do seem awful different. True opposites attract and all that but that only goes so far. Alec seems kinda quiet and serious- very down to earth (No pun intended…), not really social- he's even mentioned a couple times he's not so great with social cues and such. He seems like he's genuinely trying but just a bit awkward and kinda shy. On the other hand Magnus is a loud- VERY loud- bat crap crazy conspiracy nut and literally the most social being Raphael has ever met…

_**Ever.**_

In over three centuries, hundreds of planets over a thousand different nonhuman races and literally thousands of battles that have taken him to the farthest corners of the known universe and in some cases past even that.

That is saying something right there.

Meanwhile this Alec guy seems to enjoy 'socializing' about as much as Raphael…

So…you know…might be kinda tricky going there. He's rather curious how that's gonna work out after they get past the initial spark of attraction- once the reality sits in. He's not so sure how the romantic type thing's gonna work with those two, but he is positive whatever it is it IS genuine on Alec's part. It's not a plot or a scheme to get Mags complacent. So long as that's the case he's not interfering with Magnus and the Iachau estron's romantic entanglement. The guy clearly has no malicious plans for Magnus therefore Raphael most likely would have no malicious plans for him…

Of course Raphael's not gonna let HIM know…

_Where's the fun in that?_

He has to entertain himself somehow after all and the Iachau estron is pretty entertaining. Though Mags may get kinda snippy if he pushes the guy too terribly much…and he has been a bit overt with his little game already. He really should ease up at least a tiny bit, give the guy a breather and let his hearts get down to a non-alarming rate.

_Besides there is something far more appealing than the socially awkward Iachau estron he can focus on…_

_Not like THAT'S much of a hardship…_

_"And so then the entire thing kinda blew up! My face was blue for over a week. If you look really closely at my ID card you can still kinda see a bit of it." Simon finished rolling his eyes faintly at himself,_

_Raphael shook his head faintly, flashing a warm smile at the adorable intern, lightly chuckling, giving a slightly flippant wave,_

_"I'm sure you looked adorable Angel."_

_Simon blushed brightly, trying to fight off a cute, near amazed little smile unsuccessfully, quickly shaking his head, giving a near giggly laugh that was far too appealing,_

_"Dude no, I looked like a smurf."_

Raphael shrugged, settling a bit closer on the couch, smiling teasingly, leaning in a little,

"A really adorable smurf."

Simon blushed brighter, giving that cute laugh again, glancing over, brushing his hair back before shyly glancing away…

_Wow…that was cute as hell…_

Raphael settled closer,

"So w-"

"Ahem…"

Raphael blinked in surprise at the interruption, glancing over at Alec, eyebrow quirking. Alec seemed to falter momentarily before something settled over him, setting up straighter, flashing a slightly nervous smile, expression belied by the suspicious, near censoring spark in those oddly light eyes. He gave a slight shrug,

"Sorry for interrupting but could I possibly get a glass of water or something? Not to be rude but it was kinda a trek up here."

_Huh…Well this is unexpected…_

Raphael shrugged,

"Of course. I should have already offered, my apologies. I'm not much of a social person either- not too used to entertaining guests. Well, with the exception of Mags- but he just kinda acts as if he owns the place so it's rather different."

Magnus chuckled, giving a playful smirk and a bit of a wave,

"Hey you said make yourself at home…I did."

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"Mags you know damn good and well that was sarcastic."

He gave an unconcerned shrug and a flippant wave, eyes sparking impishly,

"Huh, was it? Must've missed that…you can be so very subtle at times."

Simon gave a slight snort, before realizing he did, blushing, flashing a sheepish smile,

"Sorry…"

Raphael smiled, shaking his head,

"No problem lindo, just shows you have good instincts about people."

This time Alec gave a faintly scoffing sound, he tried to cover it but Raphael caught it. He glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Alec faltered a moment before quirking his eyebrow right back in almost challenge.

Raphael had to fight off a bit of a laugh…

_Oh that was cute…_

Maybe the Iachau estron had more of a backbone than he originally thought. Huh…that was good. He'd take mildly confrontational and challenging over panicky mess any day. If that's the case option one was becoming more of a viable possibility. He is however rather curious about why exactly the somewhat sudden shift came about.

_Well…only one way to find out._

He shrugged, flashing a quick, somewhat falsely apologetic, smile,

"In any case, Alec, why don't I just show you to the kitchen? That's easier than trying to give directions- this place can be a bit confusing before you get the hang of it. Did you want anything Simon?" he paused, shifting his gaze over to the cute intern,

Simon flashed a soft, shy smile, shaking his head, brushing his hair back, cheeks coloring lightly,

"Umm…No thanks, I'm good…"

Raphael smiled, nodding, gaze lingering momentarily before shifting, glancing over at Magnus giving a flippant wave and a playful smirk,

"I'm not even gonna bother to ask. If you do you'll just get it yourself."

Magnus chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgment. Raphael turned back to Alec, nodding towards the hallway on the left, beginning to move,

"Kitchens this way."

Alec nodded, falling into step behind him. Raphael was actually rather surprised. He doubts there's too many beings brave enough to actually go somewhere completely alone with a Diflino-gwydn. Hell, in most situations with humans present he'd expect the other nonhuman to all but cling to the humans as a bit of protection, assuming he wouldn't try anything with human witnesses (Though a Diflino-gwydn's psychic abilities aren't generally a secret so that somewhat renders the 'human safety net' thing somewhat irrelevant but even so most would grasp at whatever straws they could find.)

The request for water was clearly an excuse to get to talk to him unguarded for a moment- a rather blatant one at that. Iachau estron could go for nearly a week without getting dehydrated- a thirty minute car ride and trek up a driveway sure as hell wouldn't do it. For one to not only agree to speak with him alone but be the one to actually suggest it was quite surprising.

Almost impressive.

It was pretty clear why he wanted to talk. He had to be dying to know why there was a 'Phoenix Soldier' here on earth, why there were no reports of sightings- not even one (He made sure there was never so much as a whisper about it, could never be too careful). He probably wanted to know what his plans were- surely assuming the worst.

The guy no doubt had countless questions…

The fact that he was actually willing to voice those questions was quite surprising. This Alec was definitely far braver than he'd initially thought. That could absolutely work in his favor…Option one was looking more and more likely.

They took the last turn, entering the kitchen. The lights turning on as they entered, the light picking up slowly, warming to the ideal, preferred tone. Alec blinked in surprise, shaking his head faintly, tilting his head, something clicking to him,

"D-did you actually use a crisial hwyliau in your lighting system for your house?"

Raphael shrugged,

"Eh they do come in handy. It's far easier than having to remember to turn off and on the lights. Also I can tell when someone's been in a room and get an idea of their intentions.

Plus if you get up in the middle of the night for a snack you're not blinded by the lights coming on at full strength."

Alec chuckled faintly, shaking his head blinking, glancing out the huge picture window, taking in the glimmering cityscape below, shaking his head again,

"This place really is something else…"

Raphael shrugged, leaning against the kitchen island, quirking his eyebrow,

"It is…but we both know you're not here for interior design tips, and I know Mags; he won't stay put for long. We don't have that much time. We both know what this is about, so where do you want to start Iachau estron?"

He seemed to falter slightly before taking a deep breath, folding his arms, meeting Raphael's gaze head on,

"What are you doing with Simon?"

Raphael blinked in surprise,

_Umm…Oookay…maybe he DIDN'T know what this was about…_

He tilted his head,

"What?"

Alec huffed faintly, shaking his head,

"Come on, don't act clueless. You know exactly what I'm talking about. He's just a sweet, overly excitable, totally harmless kid. If you're just screwing with the guy that's not acceptable. You need to knock it off. Now. He doesn't deserve it a-"

He's cut off by a laugh,

A very loud laugh,

Alec gave an annoyed glare, Raphael laughed harder.

"Hey t-"

Raphael shook his head, holding his hand up, leaning slightly against the kitchen island,

"W-wait, wait, let me see if I got this straight. Are you trying to give me a shovel talk? Is that actually happening?"

Alec blushed faintly, squaring his shoulders, folding his arms, standing up to his full height. He shrugged, quirking his eyebrow in near challenge,

"Well someone clearly needs to."

_O-oh my god…_

_This was j…_

_Oh my god…_

Raphael tried not to laugh- he really did. The guy seemed so damn earnest; so genuine. It was verging on charming. Laughing in his face seemed downright cruel…but really…

"O-Oh my god- I don't know if you're just insanely, _stupidly_ moral or bordering on delusional. Maybe you and Mags DO have more in common than I initially thought."

Alec huffed faintly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it's hilarious an Iachau estron calling out a Phoenix Solider but I don't care. I know me standing up to you is laughable - probably seems like some big joke but that doesn't matter. I don't care that you're one of the most feared beings in the universe; that kid in there is all but a total innocent. He does not deserve to have some vicious devil screwing with him just for the hell of it.

He doesn't. And I know I'm no threat to you, I know you could kill me probably faster than I could even blink in ways that I couldn't even fathom and it would in all likelihood be nothing to you but I don't care. I'm not just gonna sit by and leave some sweet, helpless, totally clueless innocent in danger.

I can't do that.

I won't.

So I'll ask you again…what are you doing with Simon?"

_Ah damnit…_

_There goes his fun little game…_

_He actually likes this idiot._

Raphael chuckled, Alec glared. Raphael placatingly held his hand up, shaking his head,

"Sorry, no disrespect meant. This just totally caught me off guard, that's all. Have you known Simon long? I was under the impression you just met him today."

Alec seemed thrown by that- though whether by the question or the apology was kinda a tossup. He gave a slight, curt nod, shrugging.

"I did…you're point?"

_Ah damnit…_

_He's actually gonna be rooting for this idiot and Mags, isn't he?_

_Crap…_

They definitely have to go with option one. If this guy's gonna navigate the insanity that is both a professional AND romantic relationship with Magnus Bane he's gonna need all the help he can get. It's decided- option one it is. He'll just have to get Alec on board. The 'how' is gonna be tricky but Raphael is nothing if not adaptable.

He quirked his eyebrow,

"So…you are actually confronting a Diflino-gwydn? Not just confronting, but actively calling out a Diflino-gwydn over someone you've known for just a few hours?"

He seemed thrown for a moment, shrugging,

"Uh…well…I don't know that term but I'm assuming that's what 'Phoenix Soldier's' are actually called, so yeah. I am. There's no time limit you have to know someone in order to protect them. If someone's in danger and I can help, I'm gonna help- it doesn't matter if they're a total stranger, I'd still help if I can."

Raphael gave a soft huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes,

"Oh my god…apparently there's an Iachau estron version of Boyscouts…and I just met they're way too uptight leader."

Alec glared,

"Yeah, yeah it's a-"

Raphael sighed, shaking his head, holding his hand up to stop the tirade,

"Alec, at ease. I'm not 'messing' with Simon, okay? I'm not screwing with him. I know you're not gonna believe a word I say and I'm just wasting my breath but I honestly have no ulterior motives with him. He's sweet, smart, cute and snarky- my interest in him is genuine.

I just like the guy, that's my only motivation."

Alec gave a totally disbelieving look,

"Uh huh…"

Raphael rolled his eyes with a dismissive shrug,

"Look Alec, I don't care if you believe me or not. Quite frankly your opinion means less than nothing to me and I'm not wasting any more time trying to convince you of something that's absolutely none of your business. The only people who have any say in my romantic life whatsoever are me and whomever I'm interested in…and no offense but that's sure as hell not you."

Alec snorted.

"_Good…"_

Raphael nodded, flashing a faintly amused smirk,

"Agreed…besides we have other things to discuss, and probably not a hell of a lot of time before Mags gets restless. We should probably move on to the more pressing issue. The one you actually have some kind of say in."

Alec folded his arms,

"What 'issue'?"

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

"How this goes from here on out."

Alec faltered slightly at that,

"What do you mean?"

Raphael shrugged,

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase. I come in peace, okay? I'm not here to start anything. I'm not here on any orders or missions or anything else. It's not an attack or fight or recon or any of the other no doubt evil things you've had bouncing around your head from the moment you saw me.

I'm done with all that, I'm retired. I don't want to fight anymore.

I don't.

I'm here for the same reason as most every other nonhuman being settled on earth. I just want to live my life and have a little bit of a reprieve from the chaos, violence, terror and insanity that's been my life nearly nonstop for over the last three centuries.

I'm done, okay?

I've settled here, I've found peace here, and I **am** staying here. That is not going to change. It will not. You have absolutely no say whatsoever in that. You just don't.

What you have a say in is how we're gonna deal with it so far as you are concerned."

Alec faltered, a little of the nervousness creeping back.

"What do you mean 'deal with it so far as I'm concerned?"

Raphael sighed, leaning against the kitchen island,

"Well I started with three options. Thankfully we've already knocked out option three but I keep bouncing between one and two. Personally I'd prefer One- far less complicated and more beneficial for all involved. Option two would be easier for you in the short term but would likely just delay things a bit ending up with us rehashing this again soon enough. Well, assuming you actually manage to stick around working with Mags…which unless I've totally underestimated you, you will.

Option one is you simply cooperate. Leave me alone, let me live my life in peace and keep my presence here to yourself. I can help you navigate the Mags insanity, even help when necessary steer him away from the whole alien truth thing. I don't want our presence on earth getting out any more than the rest of you. Take it from someone who's been there a few times- the first couple decades after 'first contact' are a nightmare- and I'M saying that.

No one wants that.

As I said all around Option One is the best, most beneficial choice.

Option two is I wipe your memory. I'll enact my apex camouflage, reconfigure your memory, edit my true self out and we walk back in there with you being none the wiser…it's a band aid fix at best. If you're going to be hanging around Mags we are going to end up spending time together, that's unavoidable. If that's the case I've no doubt we'll end up right back here.

Option two is basically just putting off the inevitable a little longer. "

Alec took a deep breath, shaking his head, giving a kind of apologetic, hapless wave,

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't know I can do that. I get what you're saying- well, I don't know what an 'Apex camouflage' is but I'm assuming it's why there haven't been any reports of a-?"

"Diflino-gwydn."

Alec nodded, pointing,

"A Diflino-gwydn. I'm guessing it's a camouflage that works for all beings rather than just humans- which I've never heard of and really does seem like overkill but would definitely explain a lot. I get If I'm working with Magnus we'll end up crossing paths and something will likely tip me off and we'll end up right back here, but I really don't think I can keep something like this a secret. It's far to big- too dangerous- for me to blindly agree to keep to myself. I'm sorry."

_Damnit, he so wanted to do this the easy way. Oh well…not like he doesn't have a backup plan…_

Raphael sighed, shrugging carelessly,

"Okay that is understandable. I get it. This really is a lot to ask. The stakes are quite high; it definitely isn't a decision to be made lightly. Perhaps the next time will go better- after we've known each other a bit. Maybe then you'll be able to agree.

Though option One would have the least chance of complications. But we can go with two…" He pushed off the island, moving towards Alec.

Alec took a step back, holding his hand up,

"What…what 'complications?"

Raphael gave a flippant wave, shrugging slightly,

"Well, as I said we'll likely be around each other somewhat often…you mention me to someone it brings more attention to me…which could lead to more complications. If you know you're covering for me from the get go than there's no risk of you accidently letting something slip to someone who may become curious of the 'odd, reclusive man living in a near hidden high tech fortress overlooking the city'. Perhaps even someone I'd be less apt to strike a deal with.

I actually rather like you Alec…that's the main reason option three is no longer on the table. With _**you**_ in any case. I can't say the outcome would be the same for other's who wandered up here."

Alec stilled, eyes flickering nervously, paling a bit,

"W-what would happen then?"

Raphael gave a rather careless shrug, waving, flicking his wrist slightly causing the barbs to unsheathe slightly, again leaning against the island,

"I cannot say- everyone is different. Every situation is different. Some would be fine, other's not so much. It depends on how much of a threat they pose to me, my existence here, or Magnus. In most cases the first option would be memory reconfiguring. But as I said every situation is different. If they're a big enough threat to any of those I may not run the risk of just reconfiguring their memories."

Something flickered in those odd, light eyes. Alec swallowed, taking a deep breath, giving a slight nod,

"I-I think you may be right…Option one is probably the best bet."

Raphael paused, quirking his eyebrow,

"Are you sure about that Alec? I understand if you need time…we have literally known each other less than two hours. You are intelligent, brave- but not arrogantly so- and compassionate. I genuinely feel I could grow to trust you- well so much as I'd trust anyone. Which means I believe I can give the benefit of the doubt…I feel that you are worth the risk.

That is not something I do lightly.

I am asking a lot, putting a great deal of trust in you…and expecting you to realize that breaking that trust would have dire consequences for both you and anyone you tell." He paused, looking up locking eyes with Alec.

He pushed off the island, stalking closer, taking a deep breath, eyes taking on an ominous, unearthly glow, flexing his hands, causing the six barbs on each arm to extend, this time to the full length, the razor sharp edges glinting like blades in the light.

Alec's eyes widened, instinctually taking a few hesitant steps back. Raphael sighed, shaking his head, giving a little flick of his wrist, Alec freezes, suddenly rooted to the floor, unable to move. Raphael tilted his head somewhat sympathetically,

"I know this is rather jarring-overkill as you say… which even as I say it I realize that's probably a rather poor choice of words. However it does come in quite handy for getting time to finish explaining. You see this ability is actually quite rare for my species. I know many nonhuman beings are aggravated at our rather extensive range of abilities. You see it as an unfair advantage- kind of stacking the deck as it were…and I suppose to an extent it is.

But I assure you it does not come easily…none of it. Every ability; boost in speed, boost in lifespan, healing speed, strength, psychic abilities, extensive camouflage, this? All of it, every one is the result of another near fatal brush with death…every last one.

This ability took more than two hundred. I've had it over half my life. Alec, you need to realize something. I have faced more fear, pain violence and sheer terror than you can ever possibly imagine. Things that would make your worst nightmares seem like a pleasant little dream. Beings you have never heard of, never even fathomed in your darkest most disturbed nightmares. Things you think are just myths, horror stories made up to scare people around a campfire…things that still make me wake up in a cold sweat over three centuries later.

I have fought so very hard for so very, _very_ long.

I do not want to anymore.

My presence here cannot get out. It can't. I will not let it. I am not leaving, I'm not just going to give up and go away. I'm not going to give up the only happiness I've ever had in three hundred and thirty years of life just because my mere existence makes people uncomfortable. I will not.

I am so very tired of fighting; of the violence and pain and brutality. It is exhausting and draining and I have had enough of it to last more than a dozen lifetimes. I do not want to fight anymore. I do not like violence.

I never have.

But I am VERY good at it.

You do not want to know how good.

If you reveal my presence here you will…and so will whomever you tell…including the Dyn haearn director of yours."

Alec's eyes widened, Raphael tilted his head, quirking his eyebrow, moving his hand, easing the dal seicig just enough for him to answer,

"If I let you go are you going to panic and run?"

Alec shook his head faintly. Raphael nodded, moving his hand a bit more, dropping the hold entirely. Alec gasped, stumbling at the sudden shift, catching himself on the counter, taking a few deep breathes, eyes wide.

"_W-what the hell was that?"_

Raphael shrugged,

"A dal seicig- it's an extension of the psychic abilities. As I said it's quite rare but also quite useful.

So what are we going to do here Alec? I don't want to have to do this again. We're going to have to deal with it eventually, may as well just deal with it the first time round. At least that is what I'd prefer. However if you need time-"

Alec swallowed, shaking his head,

"How do you know about Luke?"

Raphael gave a slight wave,

"Once when Mags and I were out we ran into him, then a few more times after that. Over the years I've met him around a dozen times. All in all he seems like a decent enough man. But truth be told I kind of have a few unresolved issues with Dyn haearn. I'm not about to go out hunting them just for the hell of it but one comes after me I have _absolutely_ no problem whatsoever putting them down…

Same goes for anyone else who does.

As I said I don't want to fight- I don't want to hurt anybody. I do not like it…it is repulsive and makes me feel sick. But I learned a long time ago how to power through. I may not want to do it, I may not like to, and I may much prefer to find a nonlethal alternative. But make no mistake- if it's my only option I will take it…and I will not hesitate.

I realize that seems cold and callous- but…well…sometimes that's life."

He shrugged, looking up, again meeting Alec's eyes,

"So…yet again…I will ask you.

What option are we going with here Alec?"

He hesitated a minute before taking a deep breath, giving a slightly hopeless shrug,

"Well…as it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, guess we're going with the first option. One thing you said is certain- If I'm staying working with Magnus then I'm gonna keep running into you. I can already tell he's that type to mix professional with personal.

We're gonna be around each other regardless. Quite frankly if I'm going to have a devil of the stars in close quarters I'd much rather know it. Never really went for the 'ignorance is bliss' mindset."

Raphael gave a surprised chuckle, flashing a near playful smile,

"Hey what do you know? We actually have something in common."

Alec scoffed,

"Great."

Raphael smirked, relaxing faintly,

"Right?" he paused giving a slight shrug,

"And since you're being so very cooperative I'll even make it easier for you…" He steps back a bit, rolling his neck, taking a deep breath. His eyes flicker, shifting from the terrifying flame and ink eyes to a deep brown, there's a ripple like effect, his skin shifting from the dusky, orangish dappled with red and gold to a rich warm golden tan, the barbs on his arms retract, leaving a smooth, human looking arm.

Alec faltered, blinking in confusion. The man standing in front of him looks entirely human,

"W-wha?"

Raphael shrugged quirking his eyebrow,

"This is my Apex camouflage- what every human and alien see. It's a good deal more complicated- both to produce and maintain- but the results are more than worth the hassle. As I said I have met Director Garroway over a dozen times in the last five years- he suspects absolutely nothing." Raphael chuckled, tilting his head faintly,

"Well at least not after the initial meeting. He did at first think I was some type of international criminal, but my cover and fabricated background is iron clad- there is no cracking it. He's never even for a moment thought I was anything other than human…

Which is exactly how it will stay. Isn't that right, Agent Lightwood?" he finished, quirking his eyebrow expectantly, eyes flickering from the espresso brown to the glimmering, molten orange.

Alec hesitated a moment, glaring faintly before taking a deep breath, giving a totally false not quite smile and a curt nod,

"Of course."

Raphael smirked tilting his head in acknowledgement, patting his shoulder, clasping faintly in a near friendly gesture.

"Wonderful…Now we should probably get back to the others. They're gonna begin to wonder." He flashed another smile beginning towards the hallway before pausing,

"Oh, nearly forgot…"

Turning back he slipped over to the cabinet above the counter, grabbing a glass quickly filling it from the sink. He shifted, slipping over to Alec, holding it out with a slight smirk.

"Here you are. Might be a bit suspicious if we forgot that. As there are currently two humans here who have made it their entire mission in life to prove our existence we should probably avoid that if at all possible." He smirked, clasping his shoulder once more, squeezing a bit tighter than last time, nails flickering black, a little flash of the barbs slipping into view before retracting just as quickly,

"Don't worry Alec…I got you. We're in this together now." He smirked, winking near playfully, ember like eyes flashing once more, turning beginning down the hall.

Alec hesitated just a moment before falling into step, jaw clinched tightly…anger simmering just below the surface. Raphael hid a faint smile.

Okay that wasn't really how he planned to do it- there'd probably be a few hiccups and no doubt the guy'd have more than a few reservations about this little agreement. That was okay though. He could deal with issues, twists and a pissed off, uptight, morally superior Iachau estron. So long as he didn't out his existence he could handle all the rest- Raphael's nothing if not adaptable.

Alec may not like this, may find covering his presence here morally repugnant but the guy is beyond selfless. The thing with Simon proves Alec would near always put other's safety above his own- and that was key. There is no way he'd risk putting someone in the warpath of a Phoenix Solider.

Which means Raphael won't have to back up his warning.

That was rather fortunate. He actually thinks he rather likes this 'Alec'. He'd really prefer it if the guy stays around for a while.

If anything he is rather entertaining…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Story notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

crisial hwyliau= Mood crystal

psychic hold= dal seicig

_I don't know how many people caught it but I mentioned Alec's 'Hearts'...kinda figure what's A Scifi Verse without a little nod to Doctor who- and an unintentional one- his species translates to 'healing Aliens' so you know...doctor..._

*Okay I know Alec's being a bit meeker than some people would probably like but this is the very 1st meeting…give it time we have 10 stories in this verse- going a bit slower out of the gate isn't gonna hurt anything.

That being said next chapter is the last of THIS story, but as I said many of these 1st stories are mainly setting the stage and getting all our cast to meet.

Can't believe we're getting so close on 5 stories!

Anyways, what do you think so far?

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****A****g****e****n****t****s**** A****n****d** **A****l****i****e****n****s** **V****e****r****s****e****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 43 ***


	8. Chapter 8-Misinterpretation and Missteps

_**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****A****g****e****n****t****s**** A****n****d** **A****l****i****e****n****s** **V****e****r****s****e****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

Chapter 8

Misinterpretation and Missteps

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon sighed faintly, idly picking at a thread on his sleeve, gaze absently slipping around the room. He shook his head faintly.

_Man, this place really was something else._

There was a large TV taking up a good portion of the right hand wall of the living room, some random sitcom rambling on as little more than background noise. Really Simon didn't know how anyone could actually focus on that anyways. His eyes kept getting pulled to the expansive picture windows taking up the entire far wall. It gave a stunning view of the city below clear out to the ocean. With the city lights flickering to life below, the stars beginning to twinkle and the moon raising it truly was a breathtaking sight. He'd always had a bit of a fondness for stargazing and this far from the actual city lights it was actually perfect for it. Honestly he could do without the TV right now. He'd be totally content to just settle down over by the window and watch the stars.

Still he's a guest and he should probably not spend his entire time here just staring mindlessly out the window. That seems kinda rude, no matter how beautiful the view was. The last thing he wants is for Raphael to think he's bored or wants to leave….well…not that he's been acting 'bored', more like a chattering idiot. He's trying to get his babbling under control but it's not really working, like at all.

He can't seem to help it. Raphael smiles at him and he gets flustered and nervous…when he's nervous he babbles…and giggles now too because apparently the babbling and blurting out every awkward story he has just isn't quite embarrassing enough.

He really is trying damnit…but man…Raphael's just something else.

The guy is unlike anyone Simon has ever met, and Simon just has no clue how to act around him. His fallback seems to be just babbling incessantly and giggling like an idiot. So far Raphael doesn't seem annoyed by it…but Simon's kinda thinking that's just the novelty. It's gotta start wearing thin pretty soon.

He's babbling so much he's actually annoying HIMSELF.

He needs to try to tone it down, stop the chatter. Maybe give someone else a chance to talk. Like Raphael. The guy's hardly spoke the entire time they've been here. He's laughed at some of Simon's stories, tossing in little comments and playful teasing little things…which was…umm…

Yeah…

B-but umm…as nice as that is the guy has to be getting tired of hearing his chatter. He really needs to get off focusing on himself- Find something to talk about that Raphael might actually be interested in.

Maybe the house?

That could be a good topic…a non-Simon-Embarrassing topic. Yeah…he really should try to that. Maybe it'll even lead to other topics of interest to Raphael…then hopefully they could steer the conversation towards something that isn't just Simon babbling on about embarrassing stories. I mean they seem to amuse Raphael and he's acting politely interested…Plus he keeps calling Simon 'Angel'…which he never actually thought he'd like. But with Raphael doing it?

Umm…yeah…h-he's kinda good with it.

_Like REALLY good with it._

Even if it does make Simon giggle kinda nervously and blush a probably unhealthy amount.He'd really like it if that kept up (The 'angel' thing…not the blushing/giggling). In order for that to happen he kinda figures he needs to show the guy he's more than just a giggling, babbling intern with no brain to mouth filter and a seemingly endless supply of embarrassing stories.

_The house is definitely a good way to go conversation wise._

It really was spectacular, and clearly meticulously put together. And Magnus DID say it was personally designed…if that's the case he probably takes a great deal of pride in it. Simon should compliment it; maybe talk about it…ask questions…actually give Raphael a chance to talk some as he realizes he's kinda been monopolizing the conversation pretty much since they got here.

Yeah he should definitely ask about the house...or maybe something about Raphael himself. He really would like to know more about the man. Maybe he could start with the house stuff and segue into asking more about Raphael?

Hey…yeah…that's good. That would both stop- or at least slow down- the babbling/giggling/blushing thing he's stuck in as well as show that he can actually listen on occasion rather than just yammer on. Seem more intelligent and curious as opposed to the giggly, babbly, blushy thing he has going right now.

_Kay…ask about the house…about Raphael…_

_But about what?_

_Where to start…_

He glanced around, taking in all the details. The entire room was done in crisp, clean black and a warm not quite white, accented in a deep, rich red and an odd near mirrored black chrome like metal. The hardwood floors were a warm, rich cherrywood that complimented the rest of it perfectly. The furniture was very stylish and modern looking but also quite comfortable. There was a sleek, elegant black couch he and Raphael were sitting on. He wasn't really sure what kind of fabric it was- it looked almost like leather but was far softer than anything Simon had ever felt. Creating a kind of semicircle sitting area flanking the couch on either side was an armchair and a matching loveseat, both in what seemed to be the same fabric but in a rich, deep blood red.

Between The couch, loveseat and chair were a couple glimmering black end tables in some odd near mirrored chrome like metal, each topped with a small crystal looking bowl filled with brightly colored candies. That made Simon smile a bit…it was oddly cute and welcoming.

In the center of the little setting area was a matching low, oval shaped coffee table topped with an array of old looking leather bound books and numerous Science and tech magazines.

It was a rather unusual assortment, but at the same time it fit the rest of the place to a T.

Everything seemed an odd combination of classic elegance and ultra modern. It was a somewhat bizarre mix but at the same time it worked perfectly. It occurred to Simon just how much the place actually reflected Raphael himself. The smart techy stuff mixing so perfectly with the fashionable, classic almost 40's style fashion sense. It was an odd mix, totally unique- but perfectly balanced.

The guy really was something else…

Again just like this place.

That could be something…That sounded smart…right? Complimentary but not like 'desperately hitting on' complimentary. Maybe he'll go with that…well whenever Raphael and Alec got back from the kitchen in any case.

Huh…it was kinda taking them a while. That was a bit odd. But Raphael did say the place was pretty expansive…still. He shook his head, glancing over at Magnus on the loveseat, startling faintly realizing the man's staring at him with an excited, somewhat disconcerting smile.

_Uh oh…that did NOT bode well…_

_Raphael was right…that's a 'Cheshire Cat Grin' if he's ever seen one._

He sighed,

"Uh…Mags…what's with the joker impression?"

Magnus gave a bright chuckle, grin actually intensifying, settling closer to the edge of his seat, leaning conspiringly towards Simon, eyes bright. Simon just barely managed to fight off the urge to scoot away.

"_**So…?"**_

Simon blinked,

"So…what?"

He huffed, rolling his eyes, bouncing lightly, scooting even closer, waving him off.

"Oh don't be coy darling…well at least don't waste it on me. Maybe save it for Raph, he might get a kick out of it."

Simon flushed brightly, shaking his head, nervously brushing his hair back.

"I…uh…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ha! Oh please! Don't even try that…You are SO into him!"

Simon sputtered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, dude no. Never say that again. You sound like a teenager."

Magnus snorted, smirking,

"Well…you're acting like one- on his very first date."

"What!? I-it's not a date…what 'date'? I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm acting like I always do- babbling uncontrollably. You dragged me up here. I was perfectly happy to wait for Warlock the Antisocial Mongoose so far as the 'meet the friends' thing goes."

He smirked, quirking his eyebrow…

"Yeah…somehow I don't think you'd be nearly as blushy and giggly when faced with an antisocial mongoose."

"I'm n-"

"Simon? Please…don't even try it. You like Raphael."

"I do n-"

"He likes you too."

"-ot and it's a stupidly long shot anyways and I've been talking WAY too much and h…wait…what? He does?"

Magnus laughed brightly, nodding excitedly.

"Oh most definitely."

Simon hesitated glancing over towards the hallway before scooting closer, leaning in.

"Really…you think so? Even with the awkward babbling/giggling/blushing thing I seem to be stuck in?"

Magnus's eyes sparked, he grinned, giving a quick, eager nod.

"Yes sweetheart. I've known the man for over five years. I've never seen him take to someone so quickly."

Simon swallowed, trying to tramp down the giddy feeling that caused.

"I-I don't know…maybe he's just being polite."

Magnus snorted, shaking his head,

"Sweetheart Raphael Santiago does not do 'polite'. If he doesn't like you, believe me, he'll let you know. He's smiling, laughing- teasing you. Admittedly the latter he does with most everyone but it's generally far more sharp and condescending. Trust me darling- the boy is interested."

Simon flushed faintly, fidgeting a bit, giving a slightly unsure smile.

"A-are you sure? I mean I don't want to get my hopes up. It seems like a pretty big long shot."

Magnus blinked in confusion, tilting his head curiously.

"A long shot?"

He shrugged, kind of wrapping his arms around himself, biting his lip nervously,

"Well…yeah…I mean…the guy seems like WAY out of my league. I'm not really sure why he'd be interested in me. Just kinda seems too good to be true."

Magnus sighed, shifting forward, reaching over, resting his hand over Simon's squeezing gently.

"Sweetheart that's ridiculous. You are incredibly sweet, smart, funny, charming…absolutely delightful. Darling there is no one 'out of your league'."

Simon blushed, glancing away, brushing his hair back.

"Thanks Mags…that's really sweet. But I j-"

He shook his head, cutting Simon off,

"Uh uh…no buts. Not on this. Darling, you are way too down on yourself. You are wonderful. You might be a bit quirky, a bit overly excitable at times but that is part of your charm. It is endearing. It just shows how passionate you are about things. There's nothing wrong with that…more people should be so open. You are fantastic…a lot of people see that. Those who can't are idiots and not deserving of your time in the first place. The people who matter see it. I do…Luke does…Alec does…

And I know damn good and well Raphael does.

And I will not listen to another word to the contrary…Clear?"

Simon glanced up, rolling his eyes faintly, fighting off a little smile,

"You can't just tell me what to do…"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow challengingly,

"On this I can…One more bad word about yourself and I'll just ask Raphael what he thinks of you."

Simon startled, shaking his head.

"Mags no th-"

Magnus held up his hands placatingly.

"Okay breathe…I won't...alright?"

He nodded quickly, slumping faintly in his seat.

"But I really think you should go for it."

Simon blinked, giving a slightly flailing wave,

"Go for it? H-how would I even begin to 'go for it' with him? I either end up babbling, blushing, giggling, or all of the above…"

Magnus shrugged,

"A bit perhaps…but it doesn't seem to bother him in the least. And besides that's not true…you were also snarking with him quite well a few times."

"Yeah…okay but that's not intentional. That's just my mouth running faster than my brain can keep up. I have no actual, like SAY in it…my mouth just goes and I end up as surprised as anyone else what comes out."

Magnus chuckled, nodding,

"True…but Raph seems to rather like that. Maybe try to just lean into it? You have been babbling and blushing but you only seem to get really tripped up when you actually try to police what you say."

Simon scoffed, shaking his head,

"But what if I say something that offends him?"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, smirking,

"Sweetheart? You already called him a supervillian…and an ass…he hasn't been offended yet. Think you're pretty good there. Besides Raph isn't exactly overly sensitive and he's never been one to backdown from a challenge."

Simon laughed, giving a slight nod,

"Uh…yeah…he really doesn't seem like he'd spook easily."

Magnus nodded quickly,

"Exactly. Just relax darling- be yourself…Raphael seems to quite like that. When they get back just take a couple deep breathes, try not to get too caught up in your head and just be yourself.

I promise you'll be happy with the results…and a-oh…" He trailed off, catching movement from the hallway, quickly settling back in his seat, laughing loudly, giving a flamboyant wave,

"And THAT Simon is why I am now banned from Peru…"

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately, flashing a playful smile Simon's way that kinda made his knees weak, settling back on the couch just a little bit closer than before.

"Don't listen to him. He always tries to blame me for it but I just got there at the very end- I didn't even know all the details till we were escorted to the airport. Hell, I _still_ have no clue how the damn llama even got there much less all the rest of it…

Though some of it could be less 'not understanding' and more 'willful ignorance/ I'm happier not knowing'." He paused, glancing over at Alec just settling back next to Magnus on the loveseat, flashing a slightly curious smirk, shrugging,

"I suppose sometimes Ignorance IS bliss…"

Alec gave a slightly false almost laugh and kind of thready little smile, settling kinda stiffly in the seat.

_Huh…that was a bit odd…wonder w-_

_Oh…the 'shovel talk'. _

Guess Raphael wasn't totally kidding about that. Damn…must have been a pretty good one. Alec definitely looked a bit rattled. Alright gotta admit…that's actually pretty impressive. Who'd of guessed a tech guy could actually deliver a shovel speech that'd spook a government agent? Then again Raphael did seem to have a kind of air about him. Simon actually found it kinda thrilling and appealing…but he wasn't getting the 'if you hurt my best friend…'speech. He kinda had the feeling under the right circumstances it could be pretty intimidating.

Going by Alec's expression he was right on the mark there.

Eh…it should be fine. The guy's not actually dangerous…just looking out for his friend. Simon would do the same thing if someone was making a move on Kevin…and vice versa (Okay so neither of them really have the whole 'intimidating' thing DOWN but they'd at least try damnit.). Whatever the speech was Simon's sure it will be fine. After all; Alec is an FBI agent- He'll be dealing with criminals, other agents, the hunt for the unknown and unexplained _and_ a partnership with Magnus freaking Bane…

_In all likelihood __**both**__ types of partnerships…_

Yeah if he's facing all of that he could handle a shovel talk from an over protective best friend.

Alec would be fine…

And honestly right now Simon kinda had his own thing to deal with. Namely trying to keep calm enough to actually talk to Raphael like a normal person rather than just babbling, stammering and blushing like an idiot.

He had to find a way to 'go for it' with the guy…Because that was totally something he could do.

_Okay…he had this…_

_Really it's just talking to a guy. He does that all the time. I mean yeah, okay so a stupidly gorgeous guy, but really, so what?_

_So the guy was hot…a lot of people were hot._

_He could do this…_

_He had this…_

_He did._

He took a deep breath, smiling, turning in his seat to face Raphael, hooking his arm over the back of the couch.

"Umm…so…I've kinda been rambling on since I got here…like an insane amount- sorry, nervous habit. Basically the 'escaping inner thought' thing run amok. You probably know way more than you want to about me by now. Maybe you can tell me a bit about you?"

Raphael smiled, giving a slight shrug, shifting closer.

"Simon there's no need to apologize. I actually quite like the 'escaping inner thoughts running amok.' In fact it's been a real relief. I'm not usually that good meeting new people…well at least not meeting them and not pretty much immediately wanting them to leave. I mean really Alec said he's not that social- but compared to me? Yeah, he's practically a social butterfly. Honestly I probably don't talk nearly enough, and when I do it tends to pretty quickly devolve into snarking, sarcasm and eyerolls. You talking means I don't have to…I am more than okay with that.

Generally when faced with most unexpected guests by now I would have already began glaring at Mags trying to not at all subtlety get him to take the hint and get them out. Surprisingly during this visit I haven't felt like doing that once.

And I don't mind you talking about yourself, quite the contrary. I like that you don't try to censor yourself or tramp down your enthusiasm. You are a very open, candid person, that is extremely rare…and very refreshing."

_Wow…_

Simon blushed, giving a slight chuckle, swallowing.

"Umm…wow…thank you…"

Raphael shrugged, settling closer,

"It is the truth."

Simon blushed brighter, shrugging, glancing over shyly.

"Well again thank you for that…though I don't think it's so much I don't 'try' to censor myself so much as I just really suck at it. Like, I do actually try, but it hardly ever works."

Raphael gave a totally unconcerned shrug, smiling softly, gaze lingering.

"I'm rather glad it doesn't."

Simon snorted,

"Well…that makes one of us."

Raphael chuckled, settling closer, tilting his head,

"True…but I like it enough for the both of us. So you asked if I could tell you a bit about me. As I said I'm not much of a talker, and truth be told as a general rule I am rather guarded about personal information. If the near hidden state of the art fortress, extensive security system and 'gates of hell' wasn't a bit of a tipoff I tend to be the suspicious, untrusting type."

_Oh damnit…How did he miss that?_

_The guy's a freaking recluse living in a supervillian hideout…h-_

Raphael shifted closer, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch, hand coming to rest right beside Simon's. He gave a bit of a casual wave with his other hand, flashing a warm smile that made Simon's stomach do a little flip.

"But there is an exception to every rule. What would you like to know about me, Angel?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"And so the-" Simon's cut off by a chiming sound from his phone.

He fumbled with his free hand, quickly fishing his phone out, silencing it, before tucking it back in his pocket, gaze shifting back to the other man, giving a slight shrug, hand along the back of the couch absently catching Raphael's.

"Oh crap…sorry about that."

Raphael waved him off, tilting his head curiously.

"It's fine, if you need to get that or-"

Simon shook his head, flashing a bright smile, shrugging.

"Oh no…it's nothing like that, it was just a reminder, that's all."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, head tilting faintly,

"If you set a reminder for it it must be pretty important. Well, unless it was actually just an excuse to get out of an awkward meeting or something. Like with Magnus's cranky, antisocial best friend/ possible supervillian for instance."

Simon rolled his eyes, nudging him playfully.

"Oh come on, you really think I'd set an alarm just to give myself an easy excuse to get out of an awkward meeting?"

He grinned, nodding,

"Well yeah, you do kinda seem like the type."

"What 'type' is that?"

Raphael smirked, pretty deep eyes sparking teasingly,

"Too polite to just walk out but smart enough to have an exit strategy just in case."

Simon laughed, rolling his eyes,

"So what? Is that something you'd do?"

Raphael scoffed, shaking his head,

"No, I don't need an exit strategy. I'd just walk out."

"You would not!"

He nodded,

"I would…I have..a lot."

"He's even done it to me a few times!" Magnus chimed in.

Simon laughed, tilting his head,

"Okay, yeah…that I get."

"_Hey!"_

Elijah quirked his eyebrow in playful challenge.

"What?"

"That's not very polite…I thought you were better than that."

He scoffed, shaking his head,

"Mags, I love you and all that, but with you that's not even being rude- it's a survival mechanism. Especially when you start up with someone new. There's only so much 'Oh but I didn't even tell you the best part' I can listen to before my brain actually rebels and shuts down altogether. If I get up and walk it's to save my sanity."

Simon snickered, nodding eagerly,

"Yeah I definitely get that."

Magnus huffed faintly, rolling his eyes,

"I am not that bad."

"Yeah you are."

"That is NOT nice Raph…"

Raphael shrugged, quirking his eyebrow,

"Hey, I'm retired- I don't have to be 'nice' or 'polite'."

Simon grinned, quirking his eyebrow,

"So…being retired means you get to be an ass?"

Raphael smirked, winking,

"Yup…best part of it."

Simon laughed, shaking his head,

"Yeah…why do I get the feeling you did that even before the retiring thing?"

Raphael shrugged,

"You're a remarkably perceptive person?"

Simon chuckled again, settling a bit closer, flashing a warm smile.

"Thank you, that's very sweet."

"Yeah…I don't really get 'sweet' a lot."

Simon smiled,

"But you are. You've been complimenting me all night."

Raphael shook his head.

"No I'm not…I'm just honest. I try to tell the truth whenever possible, always seems the best route. Just with you the truth happens to sound an awful lot like compliments."

Simon blushed brightly, glancing away, brushing his hair back, trying to fight off a truly embarrassing giddy, giggly laugh.

"Still thanks…"

"As I said…it's just the truth…Angel."

There went the damn giddy giggly thing. Simon huffed faintly, cheeks coloring more, shaking his head, unable to fight off a soft little smile.

"I know you're doing that on purpose."

He shrugged,

"Most everything I do is purposeful."

Simon snorted, shaking his head,

"Wow…we are REALLY different people."

Raphael chuckled, nodding, thumb idly running along the back of Simon's hand, fingers catching, squeezing lightly,

"Different is good."

Simon blushed, nodding, glancing up kind of shyly, shifting a bit closer.

"Um…yeah…different is _very_ good."

"So, what WAS the alarm for?"

Simon startled faintly, glancing over at Alec in confusion,

"Hmm? Oh umm…the alarm. Like I said nothing important. There's a marathon of a show I like tonight- I just set a reminder an hour ahead so I wouldn't forget….no big deal."

Alec shifted forward, shrugging.

"Oh well…it is a bit of a drive back to town, and we still have to stop by Headquarters for you to pick up your car. We should probably get going."

Simon shrugged, waving him off.

"It's fine I've actually seen them all before it's just 10 is my favorite and a-"

"Wait…the Doctor Who marathon? The one where they're counting down David Tennent's top five episodes?"

Simon blinked in surprise, shifting back to Raphael, nodding,

"Yeah."

Raphael set up a bit.

"I thought that was supposed to air tomorrow?"

He shrugged,

"It was but there's some sports-thing that's likely to run long, they moved it to tonight."

Raphael shook his head.

"Damn…can't believe I almost missed it, thanks…he's my favorite."

Simon nodded animatedly,

"Totally, no contest…plus in the Tennent episodes you have Captain Jack…can't forget him. You're watching it?"

Raphael laughed, nodding,

"Absolutely…can't pass that up."

Alec nodded quickly, standing up rather abruptly.

"Well that settles it then. You're shows gonna start in less than an hour- we should really get out of your hair. I've never seen it, wouldn't know where to begin and like I said I'm not good with social customs…I'd probably end up asking an annoying amount of questions.

We better get going."

Raphael's eyes sparked, heat tilting rather oddly, flashing a sharp little smirk.

"I think you're right Alec…probably a good idea for you guys to head out." He paused, shifting over to Simon, smile turning warmer,

"Simon, if you're gonna watch it too, would you like to stay and watch here? If not it's fine but if you have that many stops to make you're likely to miss the first episode or two..."

Simon blinked in surprise, trying to tramp down the giddiness…

"Umm…w-well, I mean…my cars not here a-"

Alec nodded quickly,

"Right his car's n-"

Magnus shook his head, giving a quick wave, smiling brightly.

"Oh that's no problem sweetheart. Raph can give you a ride home after your marathon, and if you want to give me your keys I can just drop your car off, then just call a ride for mine."

"I don't know Mags…that seems like a lot of hassle, I don't want to put you out."

He shook his head,

"Nonsense sweetheart, it'll be fine. Besides Kevin would probably be home by now, I'll let him know you aren't going to be back till late- he'll probably insist on driving me home anyways."

Simon chuckled, giving a slight nod.

"That's true."

Raphael tilted his head,

"Who's Kevin?"

Simon grinned, shrugging,

"Basically? My Magnus…well my version of your Magnus…only before I met Magnus. He's my roommate and best friend, has been for years. We ended up moving in together senior year of high school and have just kind of been together ever sense. By this point we both could more than afford to live on our own but neither of us are in any hurry to move. I really can't imagine my life without him. He's kinda an oddball, and a total sap, but he really is the sweetest guy in the world, one of the best people I've ever met."

Raphael chuckled, a soft, warm smile appearing on his lips.

"That's good…I'm glad you have that kind of support. We all would be better off with someone like that in our lives…"

"And he's already agreed to give me a ride home…so we're all set." Magnus chimed in, waving his phone around in emphasis.

Simon flushed faintly, Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes, giving an affectionately sarcastic smile Magnus's way,

"No matter how loud, obnoxious or pushy they can be."

Magnus laughed brightly, slipping his arm around Raphael's shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Awe, I love you too Raph….but we really should get going. You two have fun, enjoy your marathon."

Raphael huffed faintly, but couldn't fight off a warm smile. He chuckled, glancing back over at Simon, giving a slightly hopeful shrug.

"So…not to put any pressure on you of course but it does kinda looks like Mags has it covered…if you want to stay. If not I would totally understand…we've only known each other a few hours, there really is no pressure."

Simon swallowed, shrugging, shifting a bit closer,

"Well…are you sure you want me to stay? I mean you SEE how much I talk…you sure you want that during the marathon?

It's like five hours…That is a LOT of Simon chatter right there."

Raphael chuckled, pretty deep eyes sparking bright,

"Yeah…it is…I'm good with that."

Simon flushed faintly.

"Well…then I guess I'm staying."

"Great..."Raphael said smiling softly,

Magnus gave that bright, nearly unhinged Cheshire cat grin,

"Great!"

"Yeah…great." Alec muttered.

_Three Hours Later_

"Oh my god, you're kidding! No…"

Raphael laughed brightly, shrugging, nodding quickly,

"I swear- like full on neon pink. _Barbie_ pink. I didn't talk to him for an entire month."

"I can't believe he did that…are there pictures? _Please_ tell me there are pictures?"

"No…not that you're gonna see."

"What!? Why not…I bet you looked really cute with pink hair."

"Uh no…I don't do 'cute'."

Simon shrugged,

"I don't know…I think you could do cute pretty good."

Raphael gave a surprised, soft chuckle, cheeks coloring faintly. Simon flailed perking up, animatedly pointing.

"Oh my god! You're blushing! I made you blush!"

Raphael shook his head, cheeks coloring a bit more,

"You did not!"

"I SO did! Look! You're doing it even more."

"I-I am not…it's just kinda warm."

Simon gave a near giggle at that, shaking his head animatedly,

"Oh No way! Don't even try that…Do you know how many times I've tried to use that one?"

Raphael started to shake his head, before pausing, giving a slight shrug, smiling softly,

"Okay…maybe you did…just a bit though."

Simon smiled, settling closer,

"You're admitting it?"

Raphael shrugged, settling along his side, arm cautiously slipping around him.

"Yes…as I said I try to be honest whenever possible. You really are something else Angel."

Simon blushed, giving a happy, soft sigh, cuddling into his side.

"So are you."

Raphael sighed faintly, tugging him a bit closer, hand absently tracing up and down Simon's arm.

"Thank you…I've heard that before…usually it's the less flattering version though."

Simon chuckled,

"Well…mine's the good version I promise…"

"Mine too…Oh! Shh! Episode's starting. Silence in the library! I knew they'd have to have this one…how could you have a best of Doctor Who marathon and not have it?"

Simon laughed softly, nodding, settling more against his shoulder, sighing contently, trying to keep from smiling like an idiot. It was hard though. He was currently setting in the most beautiful place he'd ever seen with a scenic view perfect for stargazing on one side and one of his all time favorite Doctor Who episodes playing in front of him, cuddled up with the most gorgeous guy ever- who ALSO loved his shows and liked his babble and had the nicest laugh and the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.

This was just perfect.

He settled in, watching the episode, just kind of taking everything in. Raphael really was something else. He was funny, smart with an odd, slightly dark sense of humor that Simon just couldn't get enough of. He was surprisingly sweet- even though he wouldn't admit it and had a very endearing, playful streak that'd caught Simon totally off guard.

He really couldn't believe the guy was actually interested in him…but the evidence was pretty clear.

I mean they were like, literally cuddled up on the couch. And Raphael didn't really strike Simon as the overly cuddly type…hell from the way Magnus talked he'd kinda assumed most of the time a handshake would be pushing it.

He seemed okay with this though…

Raphael sighed softly, hand trailing up, fingers carding through Simon's hair…Simon just barely managed to fight off a giddy giggle.

_Really okay with this…_

And Simon now knew that he was really cute when he blushed…He really wanted to see that again. Like a lot. He glanced over, unable to stop a soft smile at the bright, thoroughly invested look on his face watching the show. He chuckled softly. Raphael blinked, gaze shifting from the screen over to Simon, eyebrow quirking curiously.

"Hmm?"

Simon shook his head, smiling,

"Nothing…this is your favorite episode, isn't it?"

He smiled, nodding

"Yeah…it really is…not sure why, but yeah."

Simon smiled,

"Well if anything I know you have good taste. It really i-" He trailed off, getting a sudden tickle in his throat, glancing away, coughing.

Raphael tilted his head in concern.

"You alright?"

Simon waved him off, nodding, clearing his throat,

"Y-yeah…sorry…just got a tickle."

Raphael began to get up,

"Oh here- I can go get you a drink."

Simon shook his head, waving him off,

"No i-it's fine…I'm good…"

Raphael huffed out a faint laugh, quirking his eyebrow,

"Angel? No offense, but you kinda sound like you have a frog in your throat…or smoke three packs a day…

You don't right?"

Simon laughed, shaking his head,

"No…just a tickle. I had a cold weeks ago- it's long gone by now but the cough sometimes wants to make a reappearance…

Sorry…"

Raphael rolled his eyes,

"Don't apologize…Just let me get you some water."

Simon shook his head,

"No…really…I'm fine…and it's your favorite episode. I don't want to interrupt."

"Simon it's n-"

"I know but I don't want t-"

"Simon fair warning- I'm stubborn as hell…"

"I'm shocked…Still…"

"Simon."

He huffed,

"You're not gonna let up until I get a drink…are you?"

"Nope…not a chance."

Simon huffed,

"Okay…how about I just go get a drink? This way I don't interrupt the show for you and I don't sound like I'm well…dying…"

He hesitated,

"I- the place is pretty confusing."

Simon shrugged, giving a slight wave,

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

He hesitated a bit more before sighing, quirking his eyebrow,

"You're not gonna give up either, are you?"

Simon grinned,

"Apparently we do have some things in common- you know besides great taste in shows and a shared belief that Mags is a nosy busybody."

He chuckled, nodding, flashing a pretty smile,

"Kay fine…if you're sure. Kitchens down the left hallway. Take a left at the second hallway, then a right at the hall by the sunset painting and another left on the hallway by the globe…the second one."

Simon blinked,

"Oookay…you weren't kidding…no wonder it took you and Alec so long to get back."

Raphael chuckled, shrugging,

"I told you…sure you don't want me to get it?"

Simon shook his head waving him off, moving to stand.

"No it's fine, I got it- second left, right sunset painting, left at the second globe…I got it."

Raphael smiled, nodding, settling back down in his seat.

"Okay…if you're sure."

Simon nodded.

"I am…I'll be right back, enjoy the show."

Raphael nodded, turning back to the screen, settling in. Simon chuckled lightly beginning over to the left hand hallway.

_Woah…_

Okay…hallway's longer than he thought. It reminded him of the hallway in a hotel, several different doors and a couple darkened hallways sprouting off. Man this place is kinda crazy. It looks kinda dark and ominous, his steps slow a bit, beginning to get his phone out for a bit more light, startling as the lights seem to warm, adjusting to a comfortable level. Okay…that's pretty cool. Second hallway coming off this one…on the right? No…no… left…left, right, left. second, sunset, second globe…

Alright…he's got this. He is not gonna get lost in the guys house getting a drink of water damnit. That is not happening. Kay second hallway left. Simon turns down the hallway, the lights again coming on to just the right level. It's pretty odd- almost intuitive. Must be pretty high tech, he'd never even heard of something like that…but Raphael did actually work in tech- could be some kind of experimental thing and a-

Oh! Sunset painting, right turn. Kay now he's moving…man no wonder he said it was complicated…how many rooms are in this place? Are they all like, closets or…what? I mean Raphael designed it- he's gonna take a wild guess they're not a bunch of guest rooms. Wonder what they are?

Should he ask? Or is that rude? I mean…asking about the house seems pretty normal…it's not like he's asking to see his bedroo-

Uh…yeah that's so not happening…they're not even on their first like, official date or anything, and Raphael's Ace- Magnus told him as much. He knew from what Magnus had said that he did sometime date and such but he really didn't know what the guy'd be comfortable with. Which is fine…Simon's good with whatever…slow or whatever he's comfortable with.

_Okay pump the breaks a bit here Simon…_

Again; You're not even on your first actual date yet…one step at a time, and anyw…

Wait…he's at the end of the hallway.

Damnit! He missed the globe…now he's at a wall with a weird abstract flower type painting. Which way does he go? Well obviously back the way he came can't believe he missed t-_Ooh…_

Simon's steps falter at a peak in through a partly open door. He blinks, unable to keep from moving over, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

_Oh wow…_

He gasps softly, shaking his head in disbelief. Kay…he may have found out why the 'Library' episode was Raphael's favorite. The room is an actual library…a really beautiful one. Oh my god…There were more books here than he'd ever seen. He doesn't know if his college library had this many books! Near every inch of the walls are taken up by shelves upon shelves upon shelves, filled near to bursting with books; seemingly every type imaginable. Large, heavy toms, small paperbacks, and everything in between some that looked so old Simon feared just looking at them too long would cause them damage, others looking like they were bought last week. There was even a small section of what looks almost like scrolls. Wow…

He couldn't help a slightly amazed huff of a laugh, shaking his head…

Oh my god…it was just spectacular. The view might actually have some competition for his favorite part of the place. There was even a huge, ornate fireplace with a couple chairs set in front of it. He didn't even know a place like this existed.

Okay…he should leave…he should not snoop…but oh my god…how could he not look around.

_It was the real life version of the Beauty And The Beast Library!_

He moved further into the room, looking over the shelves in amazement, slowly slipping around the perimeter, fingers lightly brushing over the book spines reverently. He trails his fingers along the shelves, pausing smiling faintly, looking over a truly eye catching bookend/statue kind of thing. It really was unique, some kind of intricately carved bird with wings outstretched, glimmering black. Simon reaches up, lightly running his finger over the perfectly rendered crest on the birds head. To his surprise the crest actually moves brushing back. He startles faintly as the eyes spark brightly, lighting up a shimmering orangish red. He pulls his hand back quickly, jumping as he catches movement out of the corner of his eye…

W-what? The…the fireplace…

The fireplace moved…The FIREPLACE just MOVED.

What in the hell?

Simon froze, heart racing, glancing around, swallowing.

What in the world?

_Oh my god…t-there's a room behind it!_

Okay…okay…he needs to go…he needs to stop…this is snooping. You cannot snoop in someone's house. It's not right. He needs to leave…he needs t-

Oh who is he kidding?

_THERE'S A FREAKING HIDDEN ROOM BEHIND A FIREPLACE!_

He can't just wander away from that. He'll tell Raphael as soon as he sees him, apologize, say he got lost, apologize more…

He will…

But right now he has got to at least check it out…he has to. He moves forward, slowly approaching slipping around the fireplace into the hidden room. And again he freezes.

_Oh my god…_

There are cases upon cases of Scifi movie props! The walls are absolutely covered with them…every last space is taken up.

_Dude!_

_This is SO cool!_

Okay Raphael might actually be a bigger scifi nerd than HE is. That is so awesome! He can't fight off a near giddy, excited laugh, hurrying over to the left hand wall beginning to look through the items, trying to place them.

_Hmm…odd…_

He doesn't recognize any of them…wow…that's embarrassing…he prides himself on his nerdy knowledge and scifi spotting skills. Though most of the scifi stuff he watches has more blasters and light saber kinda weapons as opposed to sharp blade-y type things. Maybe they're less scifi more fantasy? Like vampires, werewolves, that kind of thing…A lot of them do look like they could be silver. It would really help if they had labels or titles or something. Well, guess if it's your collection you can organize it anyway you want. Still the lack of identifying factors is kind of strange. Most collectors he knows with a set this extensive would have what show, episode and everything else linked to it…

Wow…they really are elaborate though. He's never seen movie props this realistic looking.

They look really expensive, unbelievably authentic. They look like real metal, some the likes of which he's never seen. This is just astonishing. They're unlike any real weapons he's ever seen but they're no doubt weapons. Most everything looks very sharp…and very dangerous. Most all of them have blades attached that look sharp enough to cut through anything. Some even almost look used; They're chipped, singed, warped from heat and from sheer force. The detail's unimaginable...

If he didn't know any better he'd swear they were real.

_W-wait…_

He leans in. One of the cabinets isn't locked. He opens it, moving closer, reaching up, he lightly runs his finger along the edge of one. It's cold, and solid…and real.

Oh my god…

_They ARE real…_

_Oookay…umm…so…he's not entirely sure what all this stuff IS but…uh…a secret hidden room filled with movie props is one thing…_

_A secret hidden room filled with real actual deadly weapons is another…_

_Especially when many of those weapons look used…_

_Like…a LOT…_

Alright…soo…uh…m-maybe there's a totally reasonable explanation for this…maybe the guys just a collector. T-that's the most likely explanation. Though…generally 'collectors' don't hide their collections in secret hidden rooms.

He shivers faintly, a nervous chill creeping down his spine. Kay- he didn't know what this was about but he needed to get out of here…like now. A hidden room of weapons was not good.

If it's an innocent collection then okay, his bad…

B-but looking at the wear on some of these he's kinda thinking it's not so 'innocent'.

Okay…he's gotta get out of here…he's gotta talk to Magnus- he's an FBI agent…he'd know what to do here. B-but Raphael's his best friend…his family.

He's not gonna believe him…he needs proof.

He swallows, turning back to the open cabinet, looking for something small and hopefully easily missed. Ah…that one might work. It looks simple enough. Some odd, black ninja start looking thing…it's polished to a near mirror shine but there's no missing the wear around the edges, the scratches along the sides, marks that look near seared into the metal…it flat out looks like it's been through war.

He has no clue what the hell the thing is, but he kinda doubts they're legal for civilians to have. It's a good place to start.

He reaches forward, grabbing it, pulling it off.

"Mmph…" he tries to muffle a slightly pained sound, one of the blades catching his finger. He hisses, adjusting his hold carefully. There's a slight high pitched noise, almost like something powering up.

_**Uh oh…**_

The noise is coming from the bladed thing. It glimmers, the black seeming to shift- somehow getting darker…and warmer…it's heating up…

_Oh crap…that cannot be good._

What does h-

"Simon?"

He whirls around, startling, eyes wide. Raphael startles, catching sight of the thing in Simon's hand. He freezes, swallowing, head titling oddly, the move strange…almost animalistic. He shakes his head, deep brown eyes shifting, flickering, taking on a fire like glow. Simon startles, swallowing, beginning to scramble back. Raphael raises his hand, fingers flickering. Simon freezes, rooted to the spot.

"Oh Simon…I really wish you wouldn't have done that…"

_The End….._ …_..For Now_

_Please don't hate me! We have 9 more stories in this verse…I promise I know what I'm doing…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**I know! I'm Sorry!**_

I couldn't resist the cliffhanger.

I have the entire next story planned…I do know where I'm going with this and I really do think you all will like it.

Oh come one It's Saphael- You know they'll be fine…they're my favorites!

Thank you all so much for reading. I know it's a cruel place to end but I swear there's a reason for it (Besides just keeping people reading).

So…this is my 1st of my new verses I have finished. I really love how it's going. I have so many plans for this verse it's not even funny. I have back story, I have twists, turns, drama, misunderstandings, more drama, crazy cases, and a good amount of fluff to boot.

We'll have it all here, and then some…

So as this is the 'end' of the 1st story I figured I'd give you guys a bit of an idea what we have coming here…

I don't want to give away TOO much so I'm just gonna give you the titles (don't want too many spoilers after all…)

2\. This Is Why You Don't Wander Off From The Group

3\. Devil Went Down To Jersey-

4\. Here Kitty Kitty-

5\. Family Drama And Idiot Schemes-

6\. Werewolves Do Not Exist-

7\. So what are You?-

8\. Back In The Groove-

10\. The Past Comes Back To Haunt You-

Okay I know that doesn't tell you too much but it might be enough to give you an idea.

We have SO much coming guys: We have cases, we have rescues, we have fluff, we have a case with the Jersey Devil and an Ozark Howler and a search for bigfoot and lots of alien stuff for good measure.

This is gonna be a crazy one guys…but in a really awesome way.

I hope you guys are as excited about it as I am

(And I promise next story will totally make up for the cliffhanger)

Thanks SO much for reading and commenting

You guys are amazing.

**-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-****A****g****e****n****t****s**** A****n****d** **A****l****i****e****n****s** **V****e****r****s****e****-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-**

*** 37 ***


End file.
